Desert Bloom
by lunaschild
Summary: He never questioned his oath, until she crossed his path once again. She gave up adventuring, but agreed to help. Now the fates had something set in store for them both, but would he forsake his honor to go after the one thing he wanted most? A/U
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** I want to express my profound gratitute for my beta, BlueTrillium, without which this story would certainly be lacking. This is A/U and completely disregards Revenant Wings.

* * *

**Desert Bloom: Prologue**

The snow was coming down in blankets now, and he could barely see an inch in front of his face. This didn't bode well for their lost companion. Vaan had insisted Penelo was right behind him the entire time, and when they finally found the refugee camp everyone was shocked to find no sight of her.

Basch had offered an hour ago to go back out and search for her, as her highness and the young lord would be quite safe and warm in the company of the Kilteas and refugees. Balthier and Fran would keep them safe. Vaan had asked to accompany him, but the boy's lips were turning an uncomely shade of blue and the last thing Basch needed was to be slowed by the freezing boy.

Basch simply reassured the young man that he would find Penelo and bring her back safely. Vaan accepted with a nod and went to huddle with Larsa by the fire of one of the refugees. Wrapped in the warm nana hide gifted from the Garif, Basch made his way out of the camp and began back-tracking the fading trail they had left.

An hour later found him still wandering the rift and the trail had long since vanished under the unrelenting fall of snow. His warm hide was now showing signs of distress, as he had encountered a few wolves intent on making him supper. Thankfully he came out the victor, but he was slowly beginning to feel lethargic from the cold.

His fingers were numb and he knew that if he didn't find shelter for himself soon, he wasn't going to last much longer. He was reluctant to give up on finding the girl, but he would be of little use to her frozen solid. He scanned the surrounding area and his heart sank. Everything now looked the same: frozen and white.

As his teeth began to chatter, he made his way towards what he hoped would be a rock wall and not the edge of a cliff. His feet began to slip as his legs grew stiff with cold. He arrived at a short wall of rock and looked on dismayed. He would find no shelter here. He scanned the area again hoping to see something, anything. His squinted his eyes and was certain they were playing tricks on him as he swore he saw a small figure making its way towards him. His mind was becoming heavily clouded with cold, but the thought that it might be a fiend came to him as he attempted to grab at the sword at his side. It was to no avail though; he could no longer feel his fingers to get a grasp around the weapon and the shape was moving ever closer.

Basch found he couldn't even drop to his knees in defeat as his legs appeared to be frozen to the spot. The shape was beginning to take a more definite form and Basch cocked his head in curiosity. It looked like a Hume. As it grew closer still, Basch was now certain it was Hume and it was a she.

"Basch, is that you?" A soft, sweet voice called out in concern.

He would have responded had he the voice to do such, but he could only nod his head in reply as the form of Penelo was now at his side. He looked at her and was relieved to see she was unharmed.

"What are you doing standing still? It's freezing out here; come on." She berated him and grabbed onto his arm to guide him back the way she came from.

He was amazed that his legs could now move as he trudged along with her. She placed her arm about his waist and draped his arm around her shoulders, and he realized that he was relying on her strength more than his own. He felt guilt grab at him as he tried to right himself.

"Stop that," she chided him gently. "It'll only take us longer to get there if you try to walk on your own."

He reluctantly followed her order and they soon came to a narrow crevice in the face of a seemingly endless wall of rock. She looked up at him with a bright smile as his teeth continued to chatter.

"We're here. It's a bit of a squeeze going in, but it's really warm inside," she reassured him as she pointed to a narrow crack in the wall.

Penelo urged him forward and helped him make his way into the crevice. Once he was through his body was struck with a wave of heat from a small fire inside and he at once felt relief and immense pain. Penelo pushed him forward to get through herself then placed her arm about his waist again and pulled his arm around her shoulders. She dragged him along awkwardly towards the back end of the shallow cavern, closer to the small fire.

"You're really lucky I was getting water when I did otherwise I would have never seen you," she chatted on as she maneuvered him to lean against the cavern wall.

Basch simply nodded as his teeth made it impossible to speak.

"I was just going to make some soup and then I saw someone wandering by. I thought I was imagining it at first, but I took a second look and there you were," she said as she picked up her own nana hide and spread it out on the ground near the fire.

Penelo made her way back over to Basch and kneeled down gingerly as she began to unbuckle the straps that held his boots on. He was beginning to regain feeling and was still shivering furiously.

"Wh-wh-at…" He chattered.

"You need to get these off so you can sit on the hide. It's really warm and the fire will help too. You really should take off anything wet too, otherwise you won't get warm fast enough," she explained as she went to work on his second boot.

She helped him strip off his armor and jerkin and then helped him sit down onto the blanket. Modesty was the only reason his shorts remained on. She hobbled over to her pack and pulled out another thinner blanket and made her way to his side. She wrapped it around his shoulders and tucked it gently about his neck to keep it snug. He attempted a smile at her which looked more like a painful grimace. She giggled in return as she stood and patted his head affectionately.

"You'll be okay now," she reassured him and went about draping his hide, boots and jerkin over a rope that was strung across two short poles stuck in the cave floor before removing her own boots and doing the same.

As Basch finally began to feel the warmth permeate his skin, he took the time to take in his surroundings. The cave that had appeared shallow at first was anything but. He looked up and found he could not see the ceiling, which explained the lack of smoke despite the fire. He examined the cavern walls and could see no openings save the crevice they came in, so they would be safe from large fiends. Relieved, he finally began to relax as he continued to shiver.

He watched Penelo fuss about with a cooking pot that she placed various herbs into. The smell was comforting and Basch found he was hungry. He continued to shiver as she set the pot, now covered, beside the fire to warm. His eyes followed her as she came to his side again.

"You're still cold," she said with concern as her warm hand rested on his cheek.

"Ittt…w-was-s...c-c-cc-old-dd...out-tt," he chattered with a grin.

She giggled and shook her head at him and eased down to her knees. She made her way to his back and pressed her small form against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his arms. Penelo rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head to rest against his. She felt him shudder and she held him tighter.

"Don't worry; we'll get you warm again," she said in a soft motherly tone.

Basch chuckled at the sentiment. He had only ever heard her use that tone with Vaan or Larsa when either had gotten hurt. Vaan would oft roll his eyes, but Larsa had picked up on the fact that Penelo enjoyed mothering and the boy allowed it, if only to monopolize her attentions. Basch knew the young lord was smitten with the girl and it was no wonder why. She made it very easy to like her. She was friendly to a fault and her positive outlook on life was almost contagious. But his father had taught him well enough that even the most beautiful of roses always had their thorns, and he had certainly seen Penelo's.

As his shivering began to abate, he sighed contentedly. She was so warm he did not wish her to ever let go, but she did and he looked at her as she made her way slowly to the other hide to check if it was dry. She glanced at him and laughed making him even more puzzled.

"What is so amusing?" Basch managed to get out without stuttering this time.

"Your face; you looked like you lost your favorite toy." She giggled at him as she pulled a bowl and spoon out of her knapsack.

"Warmth is not a toy," he stated gruffly as he shifted his weight and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"Here, this will warm you up too," she said with a smile as she handed him the spoon and then dipped the bowl carefully into the soup pot.

Basch accepted the spoon as Penelo carefully made her way back to him with the bowl of soup. She handed it to him and sat down beside him on the nana hide. He let the blanket fall open and began to eat. It was rather bland, but he had certainly had worse and would never tell her it was horrible.

"It is very good, you have my thanks." He nodded to her as she smirked at him.

"Liar," she teased and grinned. "At least it's better than nothing."

"So how is it that you had gotten lost?" Basch asked curiously as he ate.

"I slipped on some ice and I tried to keep up, but I hurt my ankle." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why did you say nothing?" He asked, mildly outraged and realizing now that the girl had been favoring her right foot.

"Well everyone was in a big hurry and I didn't want to slow you down. I told Vaan that I'd be right behind him and I just followed your tracks but I lost the trail. I guess I fell behind faster than I thought I would," Penelo explained and shrugged.

"Penelo, that was very unwise of you," Basch berated her sternly.

"And what would you have done?" She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

Basch thought for a moment and frowned, realizing he would have done the exact same thing. He looked at her and she glanced away quickly. Basch felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He had not meant to make her upset.

"My apologies Penelo, you had done nothing wrong," he intoned as he set the soup down, his bowl now empty.

Penelo nodded silently and continued looking away from him. Basch sighed as he studied the side of her face. Here she had just saved his life and he had called her a fool. He didn't think he could possibly feel any worse as he went to grab a stick to poke at the fire. His hand grazed her right calf and she winced and suddenly he knew exactly what it felt like to feel worse. She was still in pain.

"Let me see your ankle," Basch ordered as softly as he could.

Penelo silently complied and the blanket fell from his shoulders as Basch examined the bruised flesh carefully. He hoped he was not causing her much pain, but knew with each stifled hiss that was not the truth. He mused at how small her feet were compared to her boots as he probed and bent. After a few minutes of examining, he felt certain that nothing was broken, but it would never heal if she continued to walk on it.

"No more walking tonight, understood?" he said in a gentle command as he caught her gaze.

She nodded at him slowly and then lowered her eyes. He noticed a faint blush rise on her cheeks. It made her look quite lovely. Basch shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized he had been staring at her longer than he should have.

"How is it you found this place?" He asked, hoping she had not noticed him stare.

"Oh!" She startled slightly and Basch wondered why. "I almost fell into it actually." She giggled and Basch smiled. "I was using the rock wall to help me walk because my staff is rather useless now." She pointed over to the two lengths of wood that made the makeshift clothesline.

At least Basch now knew where she had gotten the sticks, but that meant she was without a weapon. He would have to see about that when they got to the refugee camp.

"I just squeezed in the rest of the way when I felt it was warm. There was already wood stacked in here so I guess I'm not the first person to find it." Penelo grinned and pointed to one of the cavern walls where a few cords of wood were stacked.

"You certainly are a very lucky individual," Basch said thoughtfully as he looked around again.

"Yeah," she giggled sheepishly and blushed again.

Basch chuckled in spite of himself. It had been some time since he had ever made anyone blush, much less a beautiful young girl nearly half his age.

"I did not think you would be so prepared for such adverse conditions," Basch said seriously, deciding to engage his thoughts in other directions before matters got out of hand.

"I just listened to the Garif." Penelo shrugged. "They said it would be cold so I figured we could all use one of the nana hides and…"

"They were not gifts?" Basch's head snapped towards her in shock.

"Well no," she said puzzled at his reaction. "You can't expect people to make a living if they keep giving things away for free."

"I had assumed…we all assumed they were gifts from the Garif," Basch said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, but I did get a really good deal on them so it was worth it. Besides I wanted to make sure everyone kept warm," Penelo said in her don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Then again I owe you my thanks," Basch said as he stood and moved to put more wood on the fire.

"It was nothing." Penelo shrugged with a smile.

But to Basch it was something. She had saved the life of every party member because of her kind heart. Basch again felt guilty that he had not even given a thought to the cold of Mt Bur-Omisace. A fine job he was doing as a protector if he ignored the simple fact of nature and her ability to cause just as much damage as any fiend.

As he placed the wood on the fire he noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head towards Penelo who was crawling towards the cooking pot.

"What are you doing?" he demanded gently.

"I'm hungry and I'm not walking," she defended herself hastily.

"Apologies for not asking you earlier," he said in his gruff voice. "I shall serve you."

"Thank you," she replied timidly and settled herself back on the hide.

Basch went to her knapsack and looked inside but there was no other bowl. She cocked her head curiously at him.

"There is no other bowl or spoon I take it," he said.

Penelo shook her head. "No, but I've been out of the cootie phase for a long time now."

Basch laughed as she grinned at him. He picked up his bowl from earlier and got her some soup. He handed her the bowl and spoon as he picked up the blanket that fell from his shoulders earlier and draped it back around himself.

Penelo ate her soup and Basch made his way to the crevice and looked outside. The snowstorm had finally abated and he looked up at the sky to see a few stars shine through the black of the clouded night sky. He looked around and was relieved to neither see nor hear any hint of fiends in the area. He suspected the snowstorm could be thanked for that as even fiends would know to take cover from the elements – well, other than hungry wolves.

He walked back to the fire and checked to see if the hanging nana hide was now dry. He was grateful to find that it was and carefully pulled it off the line. He tossed the hide over his shoulder and went back to sit down next to Penelo.

"We should get some sleep," he informed her as she placed her empty soup bowl on the ground.

"Okay," she agreed with a firm nod of her head.

Basch made to spread the other nana hide on the floor and Penelo stopped him.

"It would make a lot more sense if we both slept on one and used the other as a blanket," she reasoned with a blush.

Basch nodded in agreement as he could find no fault in her logic. He had thought the same himself, but was concerned that she would think him improper. He waited for her to lie down and took the blanket from around his shoulders and laid it over her. He then gently placed the nana hide on top of that and knelt down to stoke the fire one last time. He crawled in beside her and turned so his back faced her.

He felt her petite frame snuggle up against his back. She was warm, he reasoned to himself, and said nothing. He heard her sigh pleasantly as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Basch woke feeling both stiff and well rested. He inhaled deeply and caught the scent of something he could only associate with the desert, but he wasn't in the desert. He opened his eyes and found himself almost face to face with Penelo. This was not how he fell asleep last night.

She was nestled securely within his arms that had managed to wrap themselves about her sometime during the night. Her one hand was gently resting against his chest and the other was draped about his waist. He shifted slightly to find that even her legs were entwined with his own. His heartbeat quickened as he worried what she might think. He had thought to break their intimate embrace, but she stirred slightly and gave a soft snore. Any coherent thought he had quickly left his brain.

The fates could indeed be kind he thought as he began to memorize the contours of her face. She really was beautiful. She looked so fragile and precious asleep in his arms, but underneath the façade was her true beauty. Her kind, giving heart and her relentless spirit that never gave up. He knew in that instant his heart had never stood a chance against her, but he also knew he had a duty to perform first. If the fates were willing, he would gain his chance for happiness after he saw her highness back to the throne. Yet for now he would simply hold his newfound heart's desire until she woke. He smiled at the thought as he closed his eyes again and let himself drift back to sleep.

The next time he awoke he found himself being studied by a pair of light blue eyes. He had not moved and still had her ensconced within his embrace and he stared back at her nervously, gauging her reaction. Penelo made no effort to move and just continued to gaze at him openly.

"Good morning," he said in an unsure voice and watched as her eyes grow wide with shock.

His own eyes widened in response as her face turn a vivid shade of red and he then felt her bury her face against her hands which were now both against his chest. He could feel the heat on his own face and thought perhaps he should either release her or say something at the very least. He opted to speak as he was reluctant to let go despite his embarrassment.

"I believe we must have been colder than we thought to end up thus," he offered awkwardly in an effort to put her at ease.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, still refusing to look up.

"How is your ankle?" he asked tensely as he realized he could be hurting her in their current position.

"It's fine; well, I mean you're not hurting it," she explained quietly as he felt her head turn towards the side.

"I should check it," he said and felt Penelo begin to shift.

Basch reluctantly released her and they both sat up. He knew his face was as flushed as hers and was grateful that she didn't say anything. He gingerly examined her ankle again to find it still bruised but not nearly as swollen as it was last night.

"I still believe you should not walk on it," he voiced with a frown, both their embarrassment fading.

"I kind of have to. I don't want everyone thinking we're both hurt, or worse," Penelo argued gently.

"No, I can carry you," Basch stated as he stood and went to view the weather outside.

"What about fiends?" Penelo said dubiously. "I think I would just be getting in the way if you…"

"I will carry you on my back, and you could never get in the way. I owe you my life, do not forget it," Basch said seriously, glancing her way.

"You don't owe me anything, Basch," Penelo said lightheartedly as she began fidgeting with the hide.

"Will you at least accept friendship and my trust?" he asked apprehensively, feeling the need to offer her something in return as he caught her gaze again.

"On one condition," she said as he watched the blush rise on her cheeks again causing his own face to heat up.

"Anything," he agreed and realized he truly meant it.

"You have to do the same," she finished, staring him determinedly in the eye despite the red that threatened to engulf her face.

"Agreed." He nodded with a smile.

Penelo simply beamed at him in return and Basch felt his heart pick up its pace. He turned to re-inspect the weather outside if only to bring some manner of reason back to his brain and found it was still clear and sunny. He knew they shouldn't delay any longer if he wanted to keep his wits about him and he made his way back to her side.

Penelo had already folded the thin blanket, and she handed it to him as he came near. He picked up the bowl and spoon from the previous night, and then placed the three items into her knapsack. He retrieved his clothes, armor, and boots from the makeshift clothesline and dressed himself then fastened his sword back at his waist. He gathered her boots and brought them to her.

Silently he assisted her in placing them on her feet, and he carefully and loosely strapped her right boot on. Once she was set he went about with the cooking pot and emptied the remaining contents outside and then strung the pot on her knapsack with the rope from the clothesline. He glanced around once more to ensure nothing was left behind.

The fire had long since died out sometime during the night and Basch stomped on the embers to ensure it would not flare up. Penelo simply sat quietly on the hide watching him work.

"I believe we are ready," Basch stated.

"Before we leave, can I have my knapsack?" Penelo asked with a smile.

Basch looked at her quizzically as she rummaged through the sack. He watched as she pulled out her coin purse and took out a few coins. She set them down by the fireside and with her finger she wrote out 'thank you' in the dirt.

Basch found himself chuckling once again at her antics and yet he made his way to her side and spelt out 'very much' under her 'thank you' with his own finger and added a couple of Gil from himself as well.

She smiled at him brilliantly and he shook his head with a lopsided-grin. How he had managed to keep from under her spell before was completely beyond him now.

He sighed as he rose and assisted her up. He scooped her up in his arms and watched as she blushed yet again and he only hoped he wasn't doing the same. He carried her to the crevice and gently set her down so she was resting against the wall supported by her left foot. He went back and gathered the nana hides and knapsack and then squeezed his way out of the crevice with the items in hand.

Once Basch was on the other side, he placed an arm back through and felt Penelo's small hand clasp his own. He berated himself silently for the skip in his heartbeat at her touch and began pulling her out. His other hand went immediately to her waist when she was in view and he helped her through.

It was just as cold today as yesterday even though there was no wind. Basch picked up a nana hide and wrapped it around Penelo. He turned so his back faced her and squatted down. He felt one arm wrap around his neck and he eased his arm under her knee and hefted her onto his back. He had been right in his assumption; she barely weighed more than the hide.

He maneuvered and picked up the knapsack and the other hide. Penelo took the knapsack from him and he wrapped his hide about his front which Penelo secured with her arm. His other arm went under her other knee and the two began their trek to the refugee camp.

A lack of blowing snow made the journey far easier than the previous day. There were no fiends in sight and he could see the smoke from the camp clearly. Penelo contented herself by snuggling her face into his neck and Basch silently thanked the fates that she couldn't see the color of his face that could rival the very red of a galbana lily.

When they came in sight of the refugee camp, Basch nudged his head slightly and Penelo peeked up. They were greeted by their remaining party members who were just about to start a search party.

Basch eased Penelo down where she was immediately picked up by Vaan and spun around. He had managed to forget how close the two were and inwardly frowned. Perhaps the fates were not as kind as he had first thought. The boy let her go and Penelo wobbled unsteadily and would have fallen if Basch hadn't scooped her back up into his arms. Basch masked the emotion on his face as Vaan glared at him hotly.

"Her ankle is hurt," he stated plainly hoping they would mistake the red on his face for cold and not embarrassment, and Vaan's eyes went wide as he looked at Penelo.

"Why didn't you say something?" Vaan demanded of her as he inspected her ankle. "I would've stayed with you!"

"Vaan you would have frozen to death." Penelo rolled her eyes at him and kicked at him with her good foot.

"You shouldn't have been alone, I mean what if…" Vaan started as he furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"Vaan it's not your fault," Penelo said gently with a smile and Basch felt his heart constrict.

In the course of one night alone with her, Basch had managed to forget that the rest of the world existed. He had somehow forgotten the platinum haired, blue eyed, young man held her heart even if he didn't realize it yet. Basch's situation was now no different than the young lord's. He was smitten and knew deep down he was completely ruined all because of the young woman who saw peace in perseverance. The fates were not kind; they were cruel, very cruel.

Basch's musings were cut short as he heard her highness speak.

"Will you at least accept our apologies?" Princess Ashe asked softly.

"Only if we can go inside," Penelo quipped. "I'm cold."

Immediately the party led the way to the tent offered to them by the refugees. Basch walked with her cradled in his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Once inside the tent Basch knelt down and placed her carefully on the ground. Her arms went about his neck and she hugged him tightly as his eyes went wide. He knew he would not be able to return her embrace without damaging his heart further and settled for a gentle pat on the back.

"I never did say thank you," she said gratefully.

He simply nodded his head and whispered so only she could hear, "Yes, you did."

He stood and made his way over to her highness and the young lord and he was briefed about their upcoming meeting with the High Kilteas. He would do his duty and guard his princess to ensure she could take back her throne, but he would also ensure that nothing happened to Penelo or Vaan. His honor demanded that much. But once this was all over, perhaps the fates would be more willing to contrive a happier ending for him; one where he got the girl in the end.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** My thanks again to my wonderful beta BlueTrillium!! Thanks to all those who read and review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been four months since she informed Vaan that they were through. It wasn't a vicious departure, and they both vowed they would try to remain as close as they ever were, but it was different now. She had grown tired of waiting for him. At twenty-one, she had finally had her fill of adventure and was ready to settle down and start a family, and Vaan…well he was still Vaan. Penelo no longer wanted to just be his navigator; she wanted more and he was still the same boy he was at seventeen. He wanted adventure and just wasn't ready to give up his 'freedom', as he called it. She still cared for him, but she was no longer hopelessly in love with him and she just didn't want to wait any more.

Her career as a dancer hadn't fizzled, but it was no longer moving her forward. Currently she was in Archades by request, entertaining the ardent and gentry of their strange social hierarchy. This was not the first time she performed here, but it was the first time for the upper class. She suspected this was thanks in part to Larsa, but she accepted all the same. Penelo always  
jumped at the chance to catch up with old friends. After everything they had all gone through together, it amazed her that they had survived the ordeal. She was grateful though. She wouldn't have traded any of the numerous struggles for happier times; they made her who she was today.

Her performance was spectacular according to the audience. Her grin of triumph never left her face as they applauded her off the stage. The smile widened even more when she saw who waited in the wings of the collapsing curtains.

"Enchanting as always, Penelo." The voice complimented and embraced her warmly.

"Why thank you, my lord." She giggled as she emphasized the last two words.

"Ah, you would have to be Archadian to call me that," he chided. "Just Larsa, please; you know me well enough."

"Indeed." A gruff very familiar voice resonated from behind the dark-haired young man.

"Both of you!" Penelo beamed. "I feel so honored now."

She stepped around Larsa and hugged the armor-clad judge, who returned the embrace carefully.

"I fear that cannot be very warming," he boomed.

"That's okay." She grinned and knocked on his breastplate. "I know you're in there somewhere."

"At that I am, my lady," he agreed warmly as his hands reached to his helm and removed it from his head.

Both men were just as handsome as she remembered them. Larsa now towered over her and the rounded boyish features that had endeared him to her when they first met had become more chiseled and defined. Basch, on the other hand, looked as though he never aged. His blonde hair had been cut short long ago and she certainly approved. His rugged face had always made her breath catch whenever she gazed into his eyes. She wondered briefly if Vaan would age so  
well and then shoved him from her mind.

"So how does the life of a dancer fare compared to the life of a sky pirate?" Larsa grinned at her.

"I rather enjoy it," she replied matter-of-factly.

Larsa locked his elbow with hers as the trio walked towards her dressing room.

"I insist you come to the palace for a visit, Penelo." Larsa informed her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Larsa made a quick glance at Basch who had his lips pursed together tightly in a frown. He did hate to torment the man he looked on as a brother now, but he just wouldn't see reason. Larsa knew Basch could never refuse Penelo and he was counting on this to either push Basch to pursue the girl or find someone else to settle with. He also knew that Basch was aware of what he was plotting.

"I don't mind visiting, but what are you up to?" She eyed Larsa with suspicion.

"I fear I know not," Basch stated from behind sounding agitated.

"Might I remind my lord, that the Lady Penelo has exerted much of herself during her performance and may not feel up to visiting?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." She smiled wondering what these two were up to.

"There. See, Judge Magister Gabranth, the Lady Penelo is quite well."  
Larsa turned and grinned at him.

"Why do I feel like I am the target of some game you two are playing?"

She pulled her arm from Larsa's, turned, and placed her hands on her hips, looking both of them up and down.

Larsa had the decency to look slightly embarrassed at this and began brushing his left sleeve with his right hand. Basch's face seemed to be a little more red than usual as he avoided her gaze. She wondered if he was angry at Larsa. Or was it possible for him to even be embarrassed?

"I am sorry, Penelo," Larsa started. "I did not mean to imply anything other than we, Judge Magister Gabranth and myself, would enjoy your company this evening."

He finished with a flourishing bow as the Judge closed his eyes, stretched his neck back, and shook his head with a very audible sigh. Larsa's comical performance and Basch's apparent frustration made Penelo laugh despite her suspicion.

"Alright, I'll agree," she began as she opened the door to her dressing room. "But, I can't stay too long. I don't want to miss the last flight to Rabanastre."

"Quite the devoted performer these days, aren't you?" Larsa quipped with a smirk.

"Actually, I don't have any plans." Penelo said nonchalantly as she stepped into the room.

Larsa started to follow her in as she gracefully turned and placed one hand to his chest. Basch placed an armored glove on his shoulder to halt him further.

"Oh no, you don't." She grinned at him and then winked at Basch. "The last thing you need is a scandal surrounding your good name."

Larsa burst out laughing and nodded as he stepped back. Basch coughed uncomfortably into his other hand trying to hide the smirk she knew he had on his lips. His eyes betrayed themselves as they danced playfully with hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she swallowed and inwardly cursed herself as she closed the door on the two men. She was hoping Basch didn't notice the  
effect he had on her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her back on the now-closed door and glanced around the lavishly decorated dressing room. She could hear their muffled voices and could catch bits and pieces of a short conversation that took place as her eyes drifted over the ornate dressing table and red velvet chair. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she pressed her ear to the hard wood of the door. It was of little use, however. The words would not form properly through the barrier and she was left wondering what Larsa said to make a man like Basch laugh so heartily. She secretly hoped it was not at her expense.

Ever since the day Basch had rescued her from the Paramina Rift, Penelo had begun to harbor feelings for the man. It had started as a silly little crush, but as their journey continued she felt it was something more. But she made excuses that he wasn't interested, he was too old, or he was far too noble for her and she kept quiet.

He was handsome, any girl could see that, but he was also so patient and kind despite all the hardships he had experienced. His smiles, though rare, were always warm and genuine towards her. Through their travels it became a type of game for Penelo. She always wanted to see everyone happy, but with Basch, it became a personal triumph when she could coax a smile from his soldiered lips. It had almost broken her heart when he agreed to go to Archades with Larsa. She wrote letters to which he would reply, and she visited when she could through the years, and Basch always put her at ease as though they had never been apart. It always saddened her when it was time to go. But it seemed she would be spending more time with friends these days now that she no longer had Vaan in tow. Again she mentally shoved the thought of the carefree boy from her mind.

She began busying herself by removing the numerous chains, bangles and bells from her wrists, ankles, and waist and placed them carefully in a medium-sized box on the dressing table. She pulled the combs from her hair and unraveled the plaits that graced each shoulder. Her blonde hair tumbled well down the middle of her back now. She eyed her traveling clothes on the chair and removed the gauzy dancers outfit carefully. She placed the outfit in a small cloth bag and then layered the bag on top of the jewelry already in the box. She pushed her arms through a silvery embroidered vest and cursed the fact that her arms would never be able to tie the laces that threaded it at the back. She hurriedly pulled on her flowing red pants, and tied the sides at her waist and then pulled the hems up, tightening the ribbons at her calves and tying them off.

She went to the door hoping that a stage hand would be nearby to assist her and not the two men she left waiting. As her hand reached for the knob and slowly pulled the door open, she peered out and was relieved to not see Larsa. She opened the door a bit more and was startled.

"My lady," Basch said, inclining his head politely.

"Um, could you maybe grab one of those ladies for me?" she said nervously, pointing to a couple of stage hands.

"I would be more than happy to assist you, Lady Penelo," he replied, a bit abashed.

"Um, ah, okay," she reluctantly agreed.

She turned around slowly and bowed her head. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder and revealed her dilemma to him.

"Could you tie this for me, please?" She asked in a small voice.

He cleared his throat uneasily. "Um, of course."

She could hear him place his helm on the ground and remove his gloves. She had hoped he would have left the gloves on, but guessed that tying up the back of ones shirt is something they were not made for especially. Her skin tingled as she felt his fingers wrap around the cords and gently pull and was briefly reminded of the time he had so carefully inspected her ankle four years ago. She silently prayed that her neck was not as red as her face was at the moment.

"Oi, give 'ere!" she heard another voice exclaim as she felt hands deftly pull the laces tight. "You're ne'er gonna get 'er dressed if'n you keep shakin' like a leaf, m'lord."

She turned her head slightly and could see that Basch had indeed been pushed out of the way. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his face was about as red as hers; it was a relief that she knew he too could be embarrassed. She felt the hands tie up the strings and then they grabbed her shoulders and spun her about. She was greeted by a matronly stage hand that she was quite  
familiar with.

"Thanks, Lissa." Penelo smiled and hugged the woman.

"Ne'er mind that, dearie, next time send 'im off to find some'un useful," she chided in her motherly tone.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Penelo replied with a grin as she heard Basch shift uncomfortably to the side of her.

"He's a cute 'un, but I din't know you was involved wi' a Judge," Lissa said slyly and winked as she walked away.

Penelo's jaw dropped. But before she could correct the woman, a familiar voice called out from Penelo's other side. "Why on Ivalice is your face so red, Judge Magister?"

She watched Larsa stride up with a huge smirk on his face. He was delighted with the fact that his guardian was the brunt of some unknown joke. Basch's face was now definitely five times brighter than hers.

"So, what did I miss?" he drawled out.

"Nothing," Basch replied forcefully, and bent over and picked up his gloves and helm and quickly put them on.

"That is cheating, Judge Magister," Larsa teased, and then beamed at Penelo. "Do tell me what has our dear Gabranth so flustered, Penelo."

She didn't know how to reply so she made an excuse instead. "Um, I better go get the rest of my things." She hoped that Larsa would drop it-prayed he would, actually. But Larsa still had a bad habit left over from his childhood of being over-inquisitive at times.

She picked up her shoes and strapped them on, then grabbed her box and shoved it into her pack. She no longer thought visiting was a great idea, but she had already agreed. If only Lissa kept her personal thoughts to herself. If only Basch would have listened and grabbed a stage hand. If only, if only; there were a lot of 'if only's' running through her mind at the moment. She  
resigned herself to accept her punishment and only hoped Larsa wouldn't laugh himself to death as she emerged from the safety of her dressing room.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Another thank you to my beta BlueTrillium for doing a fantastic job. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Larsa had continued bantering with Basch unsuccessfully and beamed when he saw Penelo reappear. He eagerly grabbed her arm and locked it with his again, and began leading her on towards the palace with Basch following behind. He began questioning her about what had happened and Penelo just glanced behind her at the masked face. She wished she had a helmet right now.

"Hey Larsa," she finally interrupted. "Has Vaan stopped by to see you?"

She hated bringing the boy up, but knew that this was probably the only subject that would successfully distract Larsa.

"No, I have not." He considered a moment. "Not as close as you used to be anymore, are you?"

She smiled a small smile and he placed his other hand on her shoulder. It was a friendly gesture of consolation. She sighed and mentally growled at having to bring up Vaan as the topic of discussion.

"Personally Penelo, I did not ever think him worthy of you," Larsa said encouragingly. "He never took anything seriously, least of all you."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed in what she hoped was a wistful voice and not the dull tone it sounded like.

"If he were here right now, I would be all too happy to instruct him on how to properly treat a lady," he continued.

"Thanks Larsa," she replied softly and gave him a quick smile.

They walked the rest of the way in a subdued silence. If she did see Vaan again anytime soon, she was going to kick him. If he could act like a child and just never grow up, well he deserved it. She really didn't care where he was or that he didn't visit anyone except Balthier and Fran. She just wished he hadn't taken her along for the ride of his life and then just up and left her when she wanted off. She had given up so much to be by his side and he really didn't seem to care. He took to Filo or Kytes being navigator as easily as he did to her once. She was only a friend after all; just a friend, always a friend. She never could hate him but she would definitely kick him when she saw him again.

They arrived at the palace with no more talk of Vaan, thankfully. Larsa escorted her to the gardens and she removed her arm from his, placed her pack down, sat on a small stone bench that rested under a tree, and began re-braiding her hair. An aide had come from seemingly nowhere and spoke briefly with Larsa.

"I fear I have some minor business to attend to." He frowned. "Gabranth, please keep our guest entertained."

"As you wish, my lord," he replied soberly.

Larsa threw a mirthful wink at Penelo, who had successfully re-braided her hair, and followed the aide out of the garden.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Penelo said, gazing at the ground finding the grass quite fascinating.

"It is not your fault," Basch voice intoned from under the helmet. "I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, well. I promise to clear your good name the next chance I get." She smirked and allowed a small giggle to escape her lips as her eyes fixed on rocks near her feet.

"You needn't worry about my good name," he replied quietly.

She didn't remember hearing him remove his helmet and placing it on the ground, but as she looked up she caught his eyes and not the mask. His blue-grey eyes seemed to smolder as she looked at him. They held her own fast within a trance that made her feel almost like his prey. She felt her heart flutter and could not dismiss the feeling for nerves this time. A smile crept across his face as he continued to gaze at her. He was smiling an almost boyish smile that made his eyes sparkle leaving her breathless in its wake. She wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or if he actually entertained the idea of Lissa's implication. Men were so confusing, and this one doubly so as he was twice her age and then some. She decided to not pursue the topic any further in her mind for fear of more embarrassment and was actually glad to hear Larsa's voice calling out to them both.

"Ah good, you have finally removed your security blanket I see." Larsa grinned.

Basch rolled his eyes and sighed as Penelo was pulled from her musings and laughed.

"Continue and I shall be forced to place it back on my head, my lord," the older man grumbled.

"You really are no fun, Judge Magister." Larsa flashed a bright smile at him then turned to Penelo. "Personally I prefer being able to see when he's making a face at me."

Penelo laughed harder this time at the mental image of Basch sticking his tongue out at anyone. Her hand covered her huge smile as Larsa joined her on the bench in her laughter. Basch had crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the two and shook his head. The laughter subdued and Penelo couldn't remember having this much fun with these two ever. Another reason to kick Vaan, she thought to herself.

"Well Penelo," Larsa started, "I think our garden is lovely this year but perhaps you think it is still missing something, like a desert bloom?"

"Um, it looks beautiful Larsa." Penelo smiled at him.

"And what do you think Gabranth? Still missing something?" Larsa questioned.

His innocent question seemed just that, but the tone of his voice spoke volumes and Penelo watched with great confusion as Basch glared at his young emperor. Larsa stared him down accepting the silent challenge and Penelo was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. She cleared her throat gently trying to break the two from their piercing gazes towards each other but it seemed they were now oblivious to her. This made her wonder if Larsa had meant something else by this question and why Basch wouldn't answer.

"I will not play this game, my lord," Basch replied flatly, his eyes burning into the young man's face.

"It is not a game, Judge Magister," Larsa challenged. "I am curious to know the answer. Aren't you Penelo?"

She gaped at him and secretly hated him in this instant for dragging her into their private duel. "Um, ah…" She flustered.

"You need not answer, my lady," Basch assured her, though his tone was daring the young lord to suggest otherwise.

"So help me Gabranth, I will…I will," Larsa spoke with visible agitation.

"Idle threats will not work with me, my lord." The elder man spoke with smoothness of a sword splitting silk.

"I will speak in your stead, if you remain silent much longer." Larsa glared up at him with his chin thrust forward and a playful smirk emerging from his lips, thinking himself the victor.

Basch leaned to retrieve his helm and then turned his back on his lord.

"That is not a threat." Basch spoke the words so softly they would have been missed had she not been holding her breath.

She watched him leave the garden, her heart fluttering all the while. She noticed he stopped as soon as he came to the entrance. He glanced back at her and placed the helmet on his head as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. She dared to breathe now that the tension began to ebb.

"I don't want to know." Penelo quickly turned to Larsa shaking her head.

"As you wish," Larsa sighed and smiled gently at her. "Sorry."

"That's okay, I guess," she offered, patting his hand. At least he looked thoroughly embarrassed now.

"He can just be so difficult when it comes to some things," Larsa growled. "I have tried to keep him happy. Both of us have just muddled our way through the last four years and I am finally coming into my own and he, well he…he just seems so unhappy."

Penelo's heart went out to the young emperor who was visibly distraught.

"He has endeared himself to me, a mentor, no, brother to replace all that I had lost, and it pains me to see him so," Larsa offered in hushed tones. "He is all the family I have left, save you."

"Oh, Larsa," she sighed as she hugged the emperor and placed the side of her head to his temple.

"He's always been a difficult one when it comes to sharing his feelings, but he'll come around, you'll see," she offered in her bright reassuring tone.

"Always the optimist, Penelo." He smiled sadly. "I will trust that you are right."

"I am, you'll see," she said knowingly. "And I am quite honored you think of me as family."

"How could anyone not think of you as family?" He pulled away from her and attempted to look confused but ended up grinning instead.

She grinned back and both of them shared a small giggle. Her eyes strayed to the figure leaning against the doorframe and wondered briefly what Larsa meant about saying something for Basch. She looked back to Larsa to find his gaze was in the doorframe as well. He turned back to her and smiled at her, placing his hands atop hers.

"I fear I do have other business to attend to, and I won't keep you from getting back to Rabanastre," he stated with a hint of sadness. "I will see that Gabranth escorts you to the aerodrome."

"It was nice seeing you again, Larsa," she offered with a small smile.

"Yes, but do try to visit sooner next time." He grinned at her and then somberly added. "Both of us always look forward to seeing you."

His eyes again strayed to the Judge's form in the doorway and he excused himself with the briefest of kisses to her cheek. She watched as he spoke briefly with the helmed man who nodded in reply. Larsa had turned and was leaving as she saw him stop briefly, nod, and then watched as the emperor's shoulders seemed to shift as though a weight had been lifted. An apology, Penelo thought to herself, as she watched Larsa's back fade from view and Basch's form striding towards her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Again I must thank BlueTrillium for doing a wonderful job as my beta. My thanks to all those who are reading and those who review...Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"See to it she reaches the aerodrome safely, Gabranth." He spoke tersely to the helmed man who had come to attention the moment Larsa's foot touched the doorframe.

Basch nodded at his liege and watched the boy slowly walk away.

"Lord Larsa," he started, and the dark haired young man stopped but did not turn. "I will try."

It was as much of a promise as he could give. The only one he was willing to give. He watched Larsa nod, and listened to him breathe a sigh of relief and then continue on his way.

Basch turned from the doorframe and strode towards Penelo who was still sitting on the stone bench underneath the flowering tree. He no longer pretended to see her as a young child. Truthfully he never saw her as a child, for what orphan could truly be afforded a childhood? But now he felt he could be true even to himself as she had certainly grown to be a lovely young woman. He wondered what Larsa had told her.

He had arrived at an arms length in front of the woman who seemed to find a great deal of interest in the feather she had at the end of her braid.

"It suits you well," he offered gently.

"Yeah." She giggled uneasily.

"I apologize for our earlier display of behavior," Basch confessed. "My lord seems intent on busying himself with my personal life."

"Is that what that was about?" Penelo asked incredulously as she gaped up into his still-helmed face.

It was evident that Larsa had revealed nothing. He was relieved, but he was reluctant to remove the helm for fear his face would give him away. He was taken with this diminutive dancer who had managed at age seventeen to wind herself tightly into his heart through the course of one night four years past. He mused at how easily she had done such when others far more cunning, rich, and powerful had tried and failed.

He saw as her eyes still questioned him, still held his own steadfast though she was not aware. Not as he hid himself.

He saw as her eyes still questioned him, still held his own steadfast though she was not aware. Not as he hid himself.

He questioned when it became necessary to hide from everything the way he hid himself from her now. The first of the last four years were spent hiding as he puzzled out his brother's life, his brother's legacy, and made them his own. The last three he thought he hid himself simply because it was easier than donning the masks required for court life. Dalmasca's court life differed greatly from the Empire. He certainly felt no more qualified now to continue as Judge Magister Gabranth than he did when he swore to Noah that he would guard Larsa with his very life. The same promise he made for Dalmasca, once.

"You seem quiet," she spoke, breaking his train of thought.

"Forgive me, my lady." He nodded to her and offered his gloved hand. "It would be an honor to escort you to your destination."

Penelo timidly accepted and her gentle smile spoke of a forgiveness he was not sure he deserved. As she rose, her footing gave way to the bed of tiny pebbles the bench was placed upon. His free hand swiftly placed itself at her back as he pulled her to him as though readying for a dance. She righted herself in his arms, her head bowed.

"Always the knight in shining armor." She spoke softly, teasingly, her eyes still on the ground.

"I would never see you harmed," he replied gently. "Not when I am able to save you."

"Hmm," she breathed.

Her head slowly rose and turned up towards him. He stared at her through the slits in his helm as he held her in his arms. Her head tilted and she looked at him with confusion. He watched as her lips pursed and her bright blue eyes remained questioning but fear tinged their edges. He had not meant to alarm her, and again was painfully reminded that he lacked the necessary skills of a gentleman at court. Try as he might to deny it, he had a feeling she was very aware of how much she truly meant to him.

He was afraid to speak. Though a soldier now these last twenty-one years, and having seen everything from his homeland's occupation to all out war in Ivalice, not once had he felt the fear that clawed at him now. His tongue was thick in his mouth, making it difficult to swallow and making it outright impossible to speak, but he did not want to let her go. Releasing her meant she would leave and he was not ready for that. He silently thanked the gods that she could not see him falter so.

A smile played across her face as she continued to look up at him. He wondered what caused this change but was certainly grateful for it.

"You know, you look like a behemoth in that thing," she said with a wider smile that didn't look quite genuine.

Basch laughed uneasily and released her reluctantly as his hands reached for the helm. He hesitated for a fleeting moment and removed what Larsa aptly named his security blanket. His mind thanked her for her lighthearted approach to everything.

He had intended to place the helm under his arm and escort her on her way, but Penelo grabbed at the helm instead pulling him off balance. She had managed to get it out of his grip while he righted himself and turned so her back now faced him. She held the helm out at arms length, dropped it unceremoniously, and then kicked it well out of reach. She spun around with a dancer's precision and grace and pushed her hand into his chest plate. Basch's jaw dropped at this display and he watched her eyes suddenly slit into an icy glare directed at him. He was definitely afraid of this wisp of a girl now and only hoped it didn't show too much.

"I want to know what's going on, now," she growled. "And no more hiding."

He found himself at a loss for words as his eyes widened. Perhaps Larsa had given her some information. Her hand pushed against his breastplate harder and had he not been expecting it, he would have fallen over the bench.

"Penelo, I-I-" he stammered.

"I am not in the mood for games Judge Magister," she said, her voice wavering. "You don't just…I mean…you…and…I got quite enough of that with, with…"

Her hand dropped and she backed away from him and turned around, her head bowed in defeat. He had never meant to upset her. He knew he did not deserve her kindness, her friendship, her heart even, but then again neither did Vaan.

"Vaan." He spoke the name flatly, as a curse.

"Yeah, him," she muttered. "I know you don't mean it, it's just you sounded so sincere and well..."

"I am sorry, Penelo," Basch started. "I never meant to cause you any harm."

"Yeah, well, I know you don't mean anything by it, so it's okay." She sighed, still talking to the ground.

His heart faltered as she spoke. He had meant every word with the full sincerity of his heart, but he couldn't see a just reason to tell her. The same reason he couldn't tell her for the past four years, he had his duty and she, she had always loved Vaan. He could only try to make her feel better but he knew he was helpless when it came to making her smile. He had tried a few times and once even though her tears had ceased, her face had contorted into such a puzzled look it was he who ended up smiling. Still he felt he had to right his offense.

"Larsa wishes to see me settle down. He thought perhaps another friend could help me see reason," Basch admitted with a tinge of shame in his voice.

"What?" she questioned. Her head rose but she did not turn.

"Larsa has decided to wed a young noblewoman from Rozarria. He hopes the ties will strengthen the bonds of peace between the two nations," he continued. "I am surprised he has not written to you of such."

"Well, Larsa always likes to hide away information." She turned her head to the side but still refused to look at him.

"He feels guilty that his marriage will leave me on my own too often. He has been trying to impress upon me the importance of happiness. He believes that I am unhappy serving him, living a life that is not my own," he spoke, evading the words he should be saying.

"Are you unhappy, Gabranth?" Penelo asked with quiet concern.

"I have lost family, country, king, brother, identity, everything." He spoke more harshly than he intended.

"We all did," she whispered sadly.

Basch closed the distance between them and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He would not force her to turn no matter how much he wished to see her face, if only to confirm she was okay.

"I have not forgotten," he admitted with sadness. "I am partially to blame for some of those losses."

"No wonder you're unhappy." She sighed as she turned towards him at last and his hands dropped to his sides. "It wasn't your fault you know. Besides we're all orphans now, aren't we? Doesn't that make it okay? At least we share that and know that we're a kind of family. It might not be perfect, but I wouldn't want to change it."

"One can only wonder where you find your strength." His eyes held a longing and such profound sorrow as he gazed at her.

"Larsa is right though," she continued gently, staring at the tree to her side.

"Oh?" Basch questioned.

"You of all people certainly deserve to be happy." She spoke as she smiled gently up at him.

He allowed her a sarcastic laugh and bowed his head. Unexpectedly she moved in closer to him as her arms wrapped around his chest and under his cloak. His arms encircled her carefully and his chin grazed the top of her head that she rested on the cold metal of his breastplate. For all its practical uses, he hated armor in this instant.

"You're right, this isn't very warming," she said but did not move.

"Perhaps next time you would wait while I remove my armor first," he offered teasingly, inhaling the familiar scent on her hair.

"I'm not that patient," she teased back.

He laughed heartily this time, and released her, starting towards his helm.

"I am sorry, though," she said regretfully, and he stopped.

"About what?" he asked, and found his heart pounding in his chest a little harder than before.

"I know you loved her. Maybe Larsa just doesn't understand because he wasn't with us the whole time. I mean, I know it's been four years, but well some things just never go away, do they?" she questioned sadly.

She was dredging up a past that had never happened and his eyes closed to collect himself in preparation of an answer. He marveled at how women tended to jump around in their thoughts and began wondering if Penelo even knew that it was she his heart longed for.

"She is Queen now." He stated the fact plainly and opened his eyes. "And I fear you are mistaken."

"Huh?" she asked as he started again towards his helm.

"She was always a duty." He smiled gently and bent over to retrieve the helm and placed it under his arm. "It was Dalmasca that I loved."

His gaze strayed across the expanse into nothingness. He had never shared this information with anyone. He suspected Larsa had known, but he never spoke it aloud. He missed the land he claimed as his home, missed the deserts and the arid air. He longed to see the wavering lines of heat stretch across the rocky terrain spotted by the multitude of green cactuses and the yellowing dry brush. He even missed the people who so readily claimed him as a hero and just as quickly branded him a traitor. They were his people; Penelo was one of his people.

Penelo always reminded him of his desert. The way her spirit was unrelenting, and always willing to find a way. The way she held everyone captive in her dance like a sandstorm of emotion and grace that could be seen both in awe and in fear. And to take note from Larsa, she was indeed most like any desert bloom. Her demeanor was always refreshing and no matter how harshly the world bore down upon her, her hope remained constant. He fostered such beliefs in himself and he admired her all the more for it.

His princess - no, no longer his, nor a princess, just the queen - she always reminded him of what was at stake if he failed in his duty. A physical reminder of the oath he had sworn to a King whom he regarded as his very purpose of being. Fates had willed him to Dalmasca, away from his birth land, away from his brother. Those same fates also brought him countless torments and accusations. But here Penelo was, as fate demanded, crossing his path once again to remind him, as she always did, of Dalmasca.

"I guess I didn't think that you could ever get homesick," Penelo said apologetically.

He heard her walking towards him and he turned to her, again offering his hand.

"I should see you safely on your way, my lady." His smile seemed sad.

"Yeah. I wish I could take you with me," she offered lightheartedly as she placed her hand in his.

He raised her hand up and gently placed his lips to the soft flesh on the back of her hand. "Perhaps someday."

He watched the blush rise on her fair cheeks as he drew her hand away from his lips. He was a soldier. He was old enough to be her father. He was a realistic man and yet here he was trying to convey the message his heart had settled on some time ago and she was oblivious. Damn the fates and everything they had planned, he knew what his heart needed though he thought himself a fool for the want. A great fool who knew he had nothing to offer her.

"Shall we?" he said, making a sweeping gesture to the door with his other hand.

She silently nodded at him, her puzzled expression etched deeply on her face. She pulled her hand out of his and led the way to the door. He retrieved the satchel that still lay at the foot of the bench, as he knew she would need this later.

She had visited many times in the past so he was not surprised that she knew the way from the palace to the aerodrome so well. He had not expected their short journey to be so quiet. He noted that she seemed to have a more rushed pace than normal, and his heart sank inwardly. She did not speak until they finally reached their destination.

"Well, we're here," she said awkwardly, and began to look around.

"My lord will be pleased that I have completed such an important task," he said seriously.

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "I never know if you're teasing or being serious sometimes, you know."

"My apologies," he said, and then smirked. "It was both."

"Men," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Basch laughed in his deep tones and she smiled at him.

"Well, I really should get going. Don't want to miss the last flight," she said.

"I presume you will be in need of this," he said as he offered her satchel to her.

"Oh, yeah! Sheesh, I can't believe I almost forgot this. I definitely owe you one," she gushed as she took the pack from his hand.

"I will hold you to that." He grinned at her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** For those of you wondering if I have lost my mind, I'm afraid that answer is a definite yes. I must apologize, but chapter one and chapter three have been posted up again with corrections that should have been done (by myself) before I posted. I am dreadfully sorry and hope that you will be able to forgive me, but I simply couldn't omit the slight changes with the story. My conscience wouldn't let me after all the trouble I went through to bring it this far. You can rest assured that it isn't necessary to go back and re-read the previous chapters, unless of course you want to then by all means! Again my sincerest thanks to my beta BlueTrillium, who does a spectacular job! Thanks to all those who read and those who review! Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter Four

Everything seemed to be going so well. Here she was with her own personal hero who had just not even an hour ago bore his heart on his sleeve for her, confiding that he was homesick. She had thought for a while there that Basch was implying at something else entirely. But if Vaan taught her one thing, it was to be realistic when trying to puzzle men out. Though secretly her heart had almost stopped when he kissed her hand, but sadly she thought he was just as likely to do that with any other woman if the situation demanded it.

He had always treated her with such kindness, always like a lady even though she was about as common as they get. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was attempting to offer her something more. Everything seemed to be going so well, until she heard the unwanted but overly familiar voice.

"Hey! Penelo!" it shouted to her as her face clouded over and her shoulders drooped. She heard Basch cough uncomfortably as she turned around to greet the newcomer with a fake smile.

"Hey, Vaan," she said with as much apathy as she could muster and refrained herself from kicking him.

"Oh hey Basch," Vaan said in afterthought as she turned to the older man and watched his eyes widen with shock.

"Vaan, this is Judge Magister Gabranth," she spoke, turning back to the young man as she emphasized Basch's title, trying to impress on him the severity of what he just said out loud, in a place crowded with people.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He smacked his forehead and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot."

"What are you doing here, Vaan?" Penelo asked tiredly.

"I just docked my ship for supplies and well, I'd seen you and figured I'd say hi," he offered with a bright beaming smile and glanced at Basch suspiciously before turning back to Penelo. "If you're headed back to Rabanastre, I can give you a lift."

"No thanks, Vaan." She smiled and knew she would have to come up with an excuse to avoid having to make the trip with him; another reason to kick him.

"Ah, come on, I haven't seen you in months. I'll let you be the navigator," he teased her with a nudge.

"Actually, I am headed with Judge Gabranth to the palace," she lied, and silently pleaded with Basch to go along with her story, figuring she'd just leave in the morning.

"Emperor Larsa has invited the Lady Penelo as a guest and asked that I escort her." Basch replied gruffly, placing the helm he had under his arm back on his head.

She definitely agreed with Larsa that the helmet was a security blanket. She hated that stupid helmet, but thanked the gods that he was willing to go along with her lie. She really didn't want to spend any time alone with Vaan. Especially since if she did, she would just end up kicking him to death at this rate.

"Hey, he never asks me to stay at the palace," he spoke in an insulted tone.

"Well, perhaps if you'd visit him more often?" Penelo shot back with a glare.

"Yeah, well, I'm really busy these days you know," Vaan said sheepishly, placing his hand at the back of his neck and grinning.

She knew why he did that. She made the mistake of telling him how cute he looked when he did that, four years ago. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it made him look like a complete fool now. She smiled at him resignedly. He didn't deserve to be hated and she really could never hate him. He was her best friend after all, wasn't he? She walked up to the young blonde man and gave him a friendly hug which he returned whole-heartedly. She could hear Basch shift behind her uneasily and cough and she briefly wondered what he was nervous about. Then she realized that perhaps he didn't understand the relationship she had with Vaan.

"Oh, Vaan," she sighed as she adjusted his vest. "Promise me you'll settle down one day?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he rolled his eyes and tugged on one of her braids. "Besides, you'd be the first to know when I'm ready to settle."

"Vaan, I'm not waiting anymore." She looked up into his blue eyes and frowned.

He looked away from her and nodded his head. "I know, and well, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I asked you to anyway."

"Thanks Vaan." she smiled at him sadly.

"Well, I better get going, would hate for you to miss your date." He winked at her slyly and bounded off into the aerodrome.

He left behind an awkward silence. In the past, his last remark would have left her flustered, but now she only sighed. At least now she knew he felt some regret about not wanting to settle down with her, but not enough to be willing to give up his life as a sky pirate. She stared off into the space where Vaan had run off to and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

Penelo turned around to face the man who still held vigil over her. Thankfully he had the sense to remove his helm as she turned. She just shrugged her shoulders at him, a silent apology because she just didn't know what to say.

"We now head back the way whence we came?" Basch asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she spoke dubiously. "Unless you know of an inn where I can stay?"

"Lord Larsa would have my head if I allowed you to stay at an inn. I am certain my lord will be able to make accommodations," he offered with a gentle smile.

"Things never go the way they're supposed to," she said resignedly, unsure if she meant her current situation or her life in general. Both, she decided mentally.

"Aye, but oft they lead us where we are meant," Basch quietly offered, and caught her gaze.

His grey-blue eyes – she didn't remember when she had ever seen them hold such hope. Her heart jumped in her chest and began to pick up its pace. Yeah, she had always found him attractive; what girl wouldn't? Everything about him screamed perfect gentleman and no intelligent female would ever mistake his subtle gazes and gentle smiles for anything other than courtesy. But his face was making it hard to think; her brain was becoming hazy and her heart was whispering the impossible. Yet the way he looked at her now, perhaps it wasn't that impossible. Now if only he would say something. Or maybe she should.

"Yeah," she breathed, still caught in his gaze. She sounded like a complete idiot saying it like she did, but she couldn't help it. She briefly wondered if perhaps the exposure to Vaan had left her brain addled.

Thankfully he made no indication about her making a fool out of herself as they retraced their earlier route back to the palace in the awkward silence that seemed to be following them this evening. She was almost positive now that Basch was trying to convey something to her; perhaps there was a hidden meaning in his last comment about paths leading where they were meant.

Why did he always have to speak in code? She figured it must be some sort of training he had received during his many years of being a soldier. She attempted to puzzle out the feelings stirring in the pit of her stomach. Was she meant to wait for Vaan, or perhaps just meant to stay in Archades and pursue something she always thought was forbidden? Well, for now, at least, she was staying in Archades and she'd worry about pursuing later. That was all Vaan's fault too. Why hadn't she kicked him like she thought she was going to?

Basch led her to the corridor that housed the quarters of the Solidor family. They found Larsa sitting at his desk in his drawing room sorting through some papers and looking flushed. His head looked up as he heard Basch's heavy footsteps on the stone tile. His cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as a smirk grew across his face.

"Decided not to leave after all, Penelo?" he questioned mirthfully.

"No, we made it to the aerodrome all right, but ran into a little problem." She sighed.

"Surely they did not refuse you passage? If that is the case, they will hear from me personally in the morning." Larsa's voice sounded thoroughly insulted.

"Oh, no, no, it wasn't like that," she quickly corrected. "We ran into Vaan."

"Ah," he said and she knew he understood but felt she still had to explain.

"He offered to take me to Rabanastre and I really didn't feel like flying around Ivalice on some more important task waiting to get home," she admitted.

"You actually lied to him to avoid sharing his company?" Larsa mused, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I'm sorry. I would have ended up killing him and that wouldn't be very good for our friendship," Penelo said with forced lament.

Larsa burst out laughing at this and even Basch, who had remained solemn, cracked a huge grin and coughed into his hand.

"Penelo, looking at you now I would not dare to think you would be capable of outright murder, but I have seen you in action." Larsa laughed. "I believe I actually feel sorry for the sky pirate now."

She laughed along with him and turned her head towards Basch. He was back to being as somber as ever but offered her a knowing wink. Perhaps he was really laughing on the inside, but was so well trained he always looked serious.

"Larsa, I was kind of hoping that maybe I could impose," she started nervously, thinking that perhaps an inn would be a better idea.

"Impose?" He looked at her curiously.

"She wishes to request accommodation for the night my lord." Basch answered for her.

"Of course!" he exclaimed as though it was preposterous to think otherwise.

"Thanks," she graciously offered.

"I would be honored to have you as a guest, though I would have you stay in the quarters designated for the Judge Magister," he stated in all seriousness.

She had thought perhaps he was joking but noted the shadow that seemed to be cast upon his face. She glanced at Basch who had nodded without a trace of red. She wasn't so certain that staying in the same room as the man would do anything for her honor though, so she had to say something.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I know we spent a lot of time together and all, but that was four years ago when we were saving the world and well there were more people and…" she left the rest unsaid as she watched Basch's face turn ifrit-red.

"I did not mean to imply the same room, Penelo," Larsa offered through his laughter. "Gabranth has a series of rooms that make up his quarters."

"Oh," she said timidly, her face now the same shade as Basch's.

Larsa's tone resorted back to all seriousness as he stated, "His are the only quarters free from palace emissaries other than my own. We saw to that four years ago. Though my trust in you is absolute, I would fear for your safety. I fear the more unscrupulous spies would find an unexpected palace guest too tempting an offer, doubly so if I housed you within my own quarters."

"I agree with my lord." Basch added in a dark voice and Penelo's curiosity peaked but she remained silent.

"Then it is settled," Larsa stated with forced cheerfulness. He rose from his chair and strode over to some thickly twined cords and pulled on one. "Gabranth, please see to it that Penelo enjoys her stay with us. I will arrange for a quiet dinner for the two of you as I finish other matters."

"Yes my lord." Basch nodded.

"Penelo," Larsa questioned.

"Yes, Larsa?" she asked.

"Now that circumstances have changed, I would ask that you consider staying until the day after tomorrow. Gabranth and I will be taking a small ship to Rozarria to attend to a personal matter of my own, and we would be happy to see you safely home in Rabanastre along the way," he informed her, walking around the desk to face her.

"I don't know, Larsa," she started, but he interrupted.

"I must insist," he urged in all seriousness and caught her hands in his own.

"Um, okay," she agreed as she saw a figure appear in the doorway.

"Ah, yes," Larsa stated, releasing her hands and walking towards the aide. "Judge Magister Gabranth will be retiring for the evening to entertain a personal guest. Please have an evening meal sent up to them as well as one for myself here. I would also request a selection of attire be brought for the lady as she will be staying a couple of days. Thank you."

"Do you think that wise my lord? Offering such information," Basch questioned as he eyed the servant whose back was already fading from view.

"It will give them something to chew on. Besides by my account I only inferred that you would be entertaining a lady friend. The only ones who would garnish anything from that information are the various ladies at court who could not convince you to do the same for them." Larsa's grin had an evil twist to it and Penelo couldn't help but feel sorry for Basch as her face flushed again.

"Is there anything else you wish to demean me with, my lord?" Basch spoke through clenched teeth.

"You are dismissed, Judge Magister." Larsa snickered and walked back to Penelo. "My lady, I trust the rest of your evening will be just as enjoyable."

He took her hand and kissed it gently and winked at her.

"Larsa, you're incorrigible," she sighed as she rolled her eyes and he released her hand.

"I certainly try," he smirked. "And I must thank you before you go, Penelo."

"For what?" she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"In such a short time span, it seems our Gabranth has been cured of his need for his security blanket." Larsa grinned boyishly.

"I merely fear what she would do to me had I continued to wear it in her presence my lord," Basch said in a serious tone.

"Afraid of our dancer now, are you? How very unlike you." Larsa grinned.

"My lord did not see what she did to the helmet," he retorted back and smirked at her, and she couldn't help but to grin back.

"I wish I had." Larsa looked as though he might fall over from laughter as Penelo rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Yes, the same boring disclaimer... Here is the next chapter and I thank all the readers and reviewers!! Also, I once again must thank BlueTrillium (my beta) for doing a fantastic job!

* * *

Chapter Five

The walk to Basch's personal quarters was not a long one, but they were waylaid by a very upset young woman. Penelo figured this was one of the ladies at court Larsa was referring to. She seemed to think it very poor of Judge Magister Gabranth to ignore her many invitations to social outings and had she known he preferred dancers so much she would be all too happy to dance for him. She had pressed on informing him she had studied under the best tutors that Archadia had to offer in dance.

Penelo assumed the woman recognized her from her performance earlier in the day, and she really didn't like her. She was almost ready to storm right out of the stupid palace with all its court ladies who were no better than some of the seedier pirates she had come into contact with during her many travels; almost, until Basch saved the day once again.

"I fear, lady, your dancing would never compare. Please excuse us," he spoke gruffly and took Penelo's hand gently and pulled her onward towards the door to his quarters.

Penelo silently cheered for him as she glanced back at the woman who glared at her in return. Penelo turned her head around just as she was being ushered through the threshold of Basch's personal quarters. The door closed behind them and a strange buzzing sound stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief and Penelo suppressed a giggle.

The room they entered into was rather large and empty looking with a single desk and chair. She was not certain what lit the room as she could see no visible windows, but it was neither bright nor too dim. There was another doorframe to the left of the desk towards the back. With stone tile and almost devoid of color and decoration, it definitely appeared to be the room of a military man. Penelo mused that it unquestionably could use a more feminine touch.

"Forgive me, but Lady Mirith's manners have always been comparable to that of a wild saurian," he apologized as he walked towards the desk near the center of the room and placed his helmet on it.

"That's okay, you get used to people like her," Penelo said reassuringly.

"No, her manner was detestable and I fear I spoke hastily in your defense." He growled as he glanced at some papers on the desk. He really was upset over this.

"It's okay Gabranth, really," Penelo offered gently, not sure if she could call him by his real name yet.

"It is not; no one should treat another so." He sounded so angry, so wronged. Penelo felt both honored and ashamed that one simple woman could cause this much trouble.

"I tell you what, let's just ask Larsa to send her back to charm school, okay?" Penelo jovially offered as she walked up to him and bumped him with her hip. She winced and made a mental note to never do that again while he was in full armor.

This made him chuckle. "Are you alright, Penelo? That was not very wise." He smiled at her and began removing his gloves.

"Yeah, well you know me, always trying to make people smile." She grinned, rubbing her now slightly bruised hip.

"I have noticed that over the years." His smile remained and watched transfixed as her eyelids closed while her hand dropped from her waist and she swayed her hips gently from side to side. "You are a very accomplished dancer."

"Oh sorry, had to make certain I wasn't permanently damaged," she joked, startled out of her trance.

"I trust you are well then," Basch quietly spoke, eyeing her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine; see?" she said as she stepped away from him and began a spin.

She added a few more spins just for good measure and then cursed her ability to ruin a good moment. With one simple misplaced foot she felt all her grace leave her in a fluid rush as her rear end made contact with the stone tile. She was a fool and her face felt the heat of it from her forehead to chin.

When she finally dared to look his way, she saw his lips were parted in surprise and she could see that one hand held his balance on the desk behind him. She was very familiar with the way he was staring at her and she thought perhaps she had just made an even bigger fool out of herself than she was aware, but she didn't dare say anything.

As she inhaled deeply, Basch made his way towards her and lowered himself to his knees with a dull clunking sound of metal to stone. His hands reached towards the stray hairs that now clung to her face and he brushed them away behind her ears. Her skin tingled at his touch as she closed her eyes and leaned her head into the palm of his right hand while the other traced her jaw line to her chin. She could feel his warm breath on her. He was going to kiss her. She could feel it with every inch of her being and she was going to let him. But he didn't kiss her, and she opened her eyes to question him silently; he just stared mesmerized into her face, her eyes.

Penelo's right hand made its way up to his face as her fingers softly caressed his stubbly cheek. She watched his eyes close slowly then he took her hand in his and pulled it slowly away from his face. Her heart began racing once again as she wondered if perhaps she had pushed him too far. Basch offered a sad smile as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Penelo smiled back at him awkwardly. She began to wonder if Basch ever intended to kiss her. The way he was behaving now seemed to suggest otherwise. Penelo knew she wouldn't mind him kissing her; she had wanted to kiss him ever since the morning she woke up in his arms nearly four years ago. But as fate would have it, some things just never worked the way you wanted them to.

She jumped at the buzzing sound that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Basch's shoulders dropped in defeat and he began to rise. He offered his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. Penelo watched as he walked to the door they had entered through. She noticed him place a hand on a flat piece of stone about waist high and the door opened. The buzzing continued. There were two servants waiting: one with food and one with various articles of clothing. She watched as Basch took the clothing from one servant, who turned and left after his errand was done, and then her eyes followed the other servant to the desk in the room, where she placed the meal and quickly left. Basch then placed his hand again on the stone tile making the door close, and the buzzing finally ceased.

They were alone again and Basch was holding an armload of dresses. It would have been comical if the earlier mood had dissipated, but it had not.

"I never asked if you were hurt," he divulged, walking to the desk and depositing the dresses carefully over the back of the chair. "I apologize if my actions offended you."

"Oh, no I'm fine, really, and I wasn't offended." Her eyes met his, still searching for more of an absolute to his peculiar behavior. "Gabranth?"

"It is safe to use my true name in these rooms. Forgive me for not correcting you earlier." His eyes held hers. "I will try to answer your question, if I am able."

She didn't know what he meant by that, but then again she wasn't sure what she was going to ask. "Basch, I, well I um, I really don't know what I want to ask."

"Then I fear I will not be able to answer," he responded and walked over to the corner of the drawing room where a clothing rack stood.

She watched him remove his cloak and hang it on the rack. He then bent down to undo the bindings on his greaves. Once removed, he placed them at the bottom of the rack. It was a slow process, but he finally managed to remove all of his armor and the rack now looked more like Judge Gabranth than he did.

Now devoid of armor, he looked more and more like the man she remembered. Not quite though, as he was now clad in black leather pants with gilded insignias on the sides of each thigh, heavy black boots, and she wasn't sure what the tight black top was made from but it covered his upper body completely. Of course the ladies at court found him attractive; gods he was gorgeous. She smugly thought, in your ear Lady Mirith.

He turned to find her smirking in his direction with her hands on her hips. "Have I done something to amuse you?"

"What? Oh sorry, no, just lost in thought." She explained hurriedly as she felt the blush paint her cheeks once again.

He chuckled and made his way to his desk and leaned near the tray of food. "Are you hungry Penelo?"

"Yeah, I am actually," she said and came up beside him and inhaled the aroma of a very familiar Dalmascan dish. "It smells good."

He lifted the top off the tray to reveal two plates of what her nose assumed was to be Dalmascan Skewers. He grinned as he saw a crestfallen look sweep across her face. This was not anything like skewers and Penelo tried to figure out what it really was and if she should actually eat it. She was tolerant of Archadian food, but this was just a sacrilegious attempt at the food she learned to prepare as a child under her mother's loving tutelage.

"The cooks feel it beneath them to layer any type of food on a stick, according to Larsa," Basch explained.

"I can see that. But what is that red stuff oozing?" Penelo asked with distaste.

"That is their attempt at skewer sauce," Basch said with a chuckle. "It really is not as bad as it looks."

"If you say so," she said uncertainly.

Basch picked up a piece of cut star fruit with his fingers and placed it in his mouth. Penelo reached for a piece of meat and dipped it in the sauce of her own plate. She hesitantly placed it in her mouth and almost spit it across the floor.

She swallowed as quickly as she could, placing the sauce-covered meat back on her plate and exclaimed, "That's awful!"

Basch was laughing as he placed a piece of meat from his own plate in his mouth minus the sauce. "It is an acquired taste."

"I don't see you eating it!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"I do not like it," he stated, grinning.

"But you let me eat it!" she yelled with a smile.

"I would prefer you to form your own opinions," he said, still grinning.

"I'll give you opinions," she growled playfully as she shoved his arm.

He laughed again and picked up a piece of star fruit and offered it to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"A peace offering." He smiled at her.

"I don't know about that," she started but was cut off as he brought the fruit gently to her lips.

She accepted his offer as her heart made a flip. His fingers gently brushed her lips as he placed the morsel in her open mouth and she was pleasantly surprised at how sweet the fruit was, not tart like most star fruit in Rabanastre.

"This is really good," she remarked after she had swallowed.

"I agree," he said as he placed another piece into his mouth.

Neither of them bothered to use the silverware supplied to them. They shared their meal grinning like two little children getting away with bad manners, or perhaps it was maybe two people discovering they share a mutual feeling. She could almost get used to this. Basch had turned from a taboo into something more attainable through the course of one evening, though the more she thought about it she knew that it wasn't just the one evening that had decided it for her.

She had four years with him. Yeah it wasn't always continuous, but he was always there in the back of her mind. She admired his sense of honor and equality. He was always willing to stand up for what he believed in and had on more than one occasion given her the strength she needed to continue. Of all the memories she held most dear, a good amount of them included him. And there wasn't one single letter that she wrote to him left unanswered.

The meal finished, Basch replaced the lid on the tray and carried it across the room. He placed his hand on the stone tile again and the door opened. Penelo was curious how the whole thing worked, but was distracted when she saw Larsa's beaming face coming towards the open doorframe.

"Ah good, I was hoping to not disturb you," he called, his tone definitely trying to imply something.

"My lord." Basch nodded, and Larsa entered with a grin as the loud buzzing sound went off again until the door closed.

"That's a smart door." Penelo marveled.

"It is indeed." Larsa grinned and explained that the buzzing was triggered by a sensor beam that covered the entire door and about a foot away from it. "Anyone stepping near the door will trigger it and it will not stop until the door is closed. Which as you can see is something only our Judge Magister knows how to do."

Basch pointed to a different stone tile this time, one that was on the other side of the door near his head. She was now completely confused and sorry she brought the subject up.

"It is a key of sorts. Each stone represents the number of people to be in the room to not alert the alarm. Or at least that is how I explain it. The creators of the device also informed me that it can detect anomalies, such as measuring body heat or the level of carbon being released in locations it should not be coming from," Larsa continued.

He was clearly fascinated by the mechanism and Penelo found herself enthralled unintentionally due to his excitement.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to get carried away at times. I apologize." Larsa said. "I trust you found dinner enjoyable. I had another aide ensure the fare was Dalmascan."

"It was interesting." Penelo grinned. "But it was very good, thank you."

"We seem to share similar sentiments regarding the sauce," Basch said.

"It really isn't that bad." Larsa shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"An acquired taste." Basch grinned at the young man.

Larsa shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I suppose," he said, resigned.

"You have seen to your other business with success I hope." Basch raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, yes, though I would have been here sooner had I not encountered a rather put out lady." Larsa eyed Basch playfully.

"Lady Mirith," Basch said distastefully.

"She is definitely of viper stock. I had to inform her that who you wished to entertain in your personal quarters is entirely up to you and I had no say in the matter." His grin spread widely across his face which was quickly followed by a grimace. "Though I fear, I also had to inform Lady Mirith that if any undesirable information were to be spread around about either our dear Penelo or you Basch, I would be forced to handle the matter as a personal offense and should our dancer become the target of something far more sinister, I would be certain to look her way first."

"Would she do that?" Penelo asked incredulously, her eyes widening with shock.

"I fear I would not put it past her, but as she left a far lighter shade of white than what she came in with, I can only hope any such thoughts will be put to rest." Larsa sighed. "At any rate, you will be quite safe here on my honor as a Solidor."

"Boy, I sure am causing a lot of trouble. Maybe I should have just gone with Vaan," she said, though she herself was definitely not convinced. She was rather enjoying her evening, aside from possible death threats.

"Nonsense Penelo, you are more welcome here than most anyone on the face of Ivalice and far more delightful than any of the ladies that hover in the palace these days." His sincerity made Penelo feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she couldn't help but hug the young man.

"Thanks Larsa." And though she had to stand on tiptoes to do it, she gave his cheek a quick kiss.

"I am honored," he said as his hand touched his cheek, and smiled at her.

Penelo just laughed and shook her head.

"She has a tendency to catch one off guard." Basch spoke.

"Yes," Larsa agreed and turned to the man. "Though I can only wonder what it was she did to catch you thus."

Penelo again felt the all too familiar heat rise to her face and decided it was time to turn the tables.

"So Larsa, I hear you're in love." She said sweetly.

It worked. Larsa turned beet red as he turned on her with eyes widened in shock.

"I…but…I, ah, um…" he stammered.

Basch threw his head back and laughed and Penelo snickered as Larsa attempted to recover his dignity.

"You win," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "So Basch, what news from your emissaries?"

"I fear I have not checked." He smirked. "I was preoccupied."

Larsa chuckled, "Well I'll save you the trouble then. It seems the senate will go to any lengths to ensure Archadia remains pure, as they put it. I fear they mean to set someone to sabotage the ship or worse."

"I would not put it past some of the senate members," Basch said flatly.

"You mean they would hurt you to prevent you from marrying a Rozarrian?" Penelo asked.

"No Penelo, it seems they would kill me to prevent such an atrocity," Larsa snarled.

Her hands flew up to her mouth as her eyes widened with horror. Basch rested his hand gently on her shoulder offering a reassuring smile.

"It will not come to that my lord. I will personally see to that," the man said in a reserved tone.

"Perhaps my brother was right when he stripped the senate of its power." Larsa frowned. "Perhaps I was too hasty in reinstating them."

"You are a fine emperor, Larsa. I would never doubt your judgment and nor should the senate. You seek peace and that is a far greater task than any war the senate would create in hindsight." Basch lectured and walked up to face the young man and place his hands on Larsa's shoulders.

Larsa stared at his guardian and nodded. "Thank you, Basch. I am glad I can find my strength in you."

"It is the empire that finds its strength in you, as do I." Basch spoke and then tousled the young man's raven hair for good measure.

Larsa grinned at this and elbowed Basch in the chest who in turn pushed him back with his shoulder. This went on back and forth with pushing and shoving for a few minutes as Penelo watched on. They really had grown fond of each other. They were like brothers and watching them she remembered what it was like to have brothers. But her brothers were gone now, as were her parents and a lot of her friends.

The play scuffle ended in Basch successfully putting Larsa's head under his arm as the young emperor flailed his arms in defeat. The two ended their display and Basch crossed his arms as Larsa dusted off his sleeves and righted his doublet.

"Sorry about that Penelo." The young man grinned.

"That's alright, I had brothers once." She smiled as she hoisted herself to sit on Basch's desk.

"We all did once," Larsa agreed solemnly. "Well I should retire for the evening. I pray you both will sleep well."

"Do you wish an escort my lord?" Basch said seriously.

"And deprive you from entertaining our Penelo? I would not dream of it Basch." Larsa grinned one last time as he walked towards the exit and placed his hand on a stone tile. Obviously he knew how the keys worked.

Basch followed behind him and the door opened at Larsa's command and the buzzing noise started all over again. Penelo's ears were not happy. Basch watched his emperor reach his own quarters and closed the door placing his hand again on the stone at his waist. The buzzing ceased and Penelo breathed a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Another bit of thanks to my beta...BlueTrillium!!!! I also want to thank all the readers and reviewers!  


* * *

**Chapter Six**

Penelo stifled a yawn with her hand as Basch came striding back towards her.

"You are tired," he stated.

"Yeah, a little," she said.

"I will show you to the guest rooms and you can choose which one you prefer." Basch smiled. He was certainly smiling a great deal tonight.

"There's more than one?" Penelo asked, surprised.

"These particular quarters were meant to house the families of the sons of house Solidor," he explained, but noted the puzzled look still on her face so he elaborated. "These were once Larsa's personal quarters. Once he became emperor, he took all of his belongings to the quarters designated for the emperor. Had Larsa any younger brother the quarters would serve as a house of sorts for the brother and his family."

"Oh, I get it now. I could definitely see a whole family living here. Just this room alone has got to be at least twice as large as my entire place in Lowtown," she revealed sheepishly.

"Surely you are able to afford a place in the city itself?" He queried, puzzled, as he carefully picked up the dresses he had laid across the chair earlier.

"I'm sure I could, but I just wouldn't feel right," she declared. "There are still so many who are struggling."

"The Queen is doing nothing to help?" he asked, mildly outraged.

"Oh, no, she is doing everything she can, but some people just lost too much. Kind of like us orphans." Penelo explained sadly. "I just keep what I need and help others with the rest. It's my way of helping Ashe, a kind of thank you for saving our homeland."

"You helped save your homeland Penelo." Basch reminded her as he started to walk to the doorframe left of the desk.

"I know, I know," she admitted as she followed him. "But sometimes I feel like I was just sort of a tag-a-long."

"If it is any comfort, I never viewed you as such. I found most of my strength to continue in both Vaan and yourself," he confessed, pausing just past the doorframe.

"But why us? Why not Ashe?" she asked confused.

"Because you and Vaan were the heart blood of my oath, to defend Dalmasca. And defend her I did, with all of my being." He bowed his head briefly and then straightened and started down the hallway.

Penelo followed pondering his last statement. She had always thought that the people were the life blood of Dalmasca; she just never thought she would hear the same thoughts spoken aloud by someone who once served the royal family. It warmed her heart that someone as prominent in her mind as royalty himself would debase himself a commoner. But then again, Basch always told her that he was just a commoner.

"This is my room should you need me," Basch stated as he nodded towards a door to his left. "The door across the way is the bath."

"Wow, this place really is sort of self contained," she marveled.

They walked about fifteen more paces down to the next series of doors that were directly across from each other.

"Both of these are guest rooms," he said as he opened the door to his left first.

Penelo peered inside and the view was breathtaking through the drawn back curtains along the open terrace. The moon overhead bathed the city in a wash of pale light. She knew her mouth was hanging open and didn't care.

"I will assume this room is satisfactory," Basch said, pleased. "I had thought you would appreciate the view."

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Indeed," he replied softly, but she hadn't noticed he was not looking at the view.

He entered the room and walked towards an ebony wardrobe that was set against the wall. She looked around and found that the room was not very decorated but it was still certainly something to look at. The bed was a huge ebony four poster with a turquoise comforter. Penelo went over and ran her hand over the comforter to find that it was very soft. Basch had completed his task of placing the dresses in the wardrobe and was now watching her with curiosity. She wandered over to the large overstuffed armchair in the corner nearest the door and glanced at the little table that stood next to it. She plopped herself down unceremoniously and grinned.

"I could definitely get used to this," she said, still grinning.

"That would be too much to hope for," Basch said softly.

"Hey!" she said offended and pulled the pillow from behind her back and threw it at him. It made it barely halfway before it landed with a soft thud to the ground.

"I, I did not mean to offend," Basch stammered, realizing he had been speaking out loud.

"That's alright, you're probably right. But I will definitely enjoy the next two days," she said as the grin returned to her face.

Basch shook his head. "That is not what I meant Penelo. You of all people deserve this and far more."

"Thanks," she said, wondering if he would elaborate.

"Will you be in need of anything else?" he asked her as he walked towards the door.

"Nah, I should be okay." She got up from the chair and walked up to him.

Basch hand went to the knob on the door and she used the opportunity as leverage. She used his arm to push herself up on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled as he bowed his head and turned to face her.

"Goodnight Basch," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Penelo," he replied as he bent his head towards her and softly returned her kiss with one of his own to her cheek.

She sighed pleasantly as she lowered herself down and he made his way through the opened the door. She saw the smile that held his lips fast as he left and closed the door behind him. Making him smile seemed to not be as much fun as it was going to be to get him to kiss her. She was definitely going to enjoy these next two days.

She wandered over to the wardrobe and peered inside. The dresses were beautiful and she wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable in any of them but that wasn't what she was looking for. It was clear that the selection of attire did not include a nightshirt and Penelo sighed.

She wanted a nightshirt. She did not want to sleep in her clothes on this huge bed. Another option briefly entered her mind but her face flushed when she considered the predicament that could cause come morning. So reluctantly she opened her door and walked back up the hall.

She knocked softly on the door and heard the deep voice from the other side telling her to come in. She turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open as her eyes studied the ground at her feet.

"Did you need something?" Basch asked her mildly.

"Well I," she started as her eyes rose to look at him and the breath caught in her throat and found she couldn't speak anymore.

He was standing there bare-chested and Penelo couldn't remember a time when she had ever seen anything more perfect. The muscles rippled from his chest to his abdomen and his arms were still as powerful as she remembered. Yeah, she had seen him with his shirt off many times, but that was four years ago and it just seemed different this time. Gods she hoped she didn't look like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. She watched his hand reach behind his neck as he looked at her expectantly. She began to wonder if all men did this, but he definitely did not look foolish.

"Penelo?" he questioned and she shook herself from her trance.

"Oh, sorry," she said stupidly and then explained. "I don't have a nightshirt and there wasn't one in the wardrobe."

"Ah, I thought perhaps you had needed help again with your laces." He grinned without a trace of embarrassment as his hand dropped from his neck.

"Oh, no, it's really easy to take off." And she silently kicked herself for not choosing better words.

He chuckled and said, "Well I believe I can assist you."

And she wondered assist her with what, her top? The mental image of Basch helping her with her top brought the familiar heat to her face and she forcefully shoved the thought from her mind. She really needed to get her wits about her. She forgave herself her crude thoughts by telling herself it was because she was tired.

She watched him walk over to his own wardrobe and open it. He pulled out a white linen long sleeved shirt and brought it to her.

"I fear it may be big for you, but I hope you will find it suitable," he said.

"Thank you, it's perfect." She smiled and thanked him. "Well this should be all, thanks again."

"Are you certain there is nothing else I can assist you with?" he said with a grin.

"Well, since you keep insisting," she teased and she didn't know why she did what she did, but she found herself turning around so her back faced him and stood waiting.

She heard him gasp slightly but moments later his hands were gently untying the knot that held the top in place. She held his shirt in her hands to her chest as she felt the top loosen. She felt the rough skin on his fingers as he unthreaded the cords from the fabric and though she knew this wasn't necessary to get the top off, she didn't want him to stop. Her heart raced in her chest as his arm slowly swung around to offer the laces to her. She accepted as she felt the fabric hang loosely on her shoulder blades. She had thought she meant to step forward after his hand dropped but she blamed it on not thinking clearly again. Her exposed back touched the hard flesh of his abdomen and her body felt as though it was engulfed in flames. Her eyelids closed as she thought to herself that if this didn't get him to kiss her, nothing would. But she felt his body tense as she leaned against him. He wasn't moving and she was suddenly aware she just made a very big mistake.

"Penelo, no," he said through jagged breaths.

She stepped forward; didn't bother to look back. She walked to the door and turned the handle letting herself out. The door closed behind her and she ran towards her own door. She had thought he liked her, wanted her even. Wasn't that what he was trying to say? Wasn't that what he was implying?

Embarrassment gave way to anger as her hand tore open the door to her room. She stormed in and didn't care that the door behind her slammed. She pulled her vest off and undid the laces on her pants at her waist and calves. She was crying by the time she unbuckled her shoes and kicked them off. She pulled on the linen shirt which came down to her knees. She had briefly thought about not wearing it, but that would be even more childish than her current behavior. She pulled her pants off and placed them along with her vest and laces on the floor near the chair.

She just didn't understand men and she hated their games. She unbraided her hair and swore that when she returned home to Rabanastre she was just going to be content to live a peaceful life all alone. This only made her cry harder as she grabbed the pillow off the floor and threw herself into the arm chair. She curled herself up and buried her face in the velvet fabric of the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

As her tears soaked the pillow, the man down the hall sat himself on his bed. His bare feet touched the floor and he placed his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees.

Basch was now cursing himself. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he would be damned before he would dishonor her. He would be lying if he thought for even a second he had not wanted her because he had. He had wanted her ever since the morning he awoke with her embraced in his arms four years ago and if he was being truthful he might as well admit that it had to have started before that moment to awake thus. But now he had effectively hurt her in ways he dared not imagine and he only hoped she would be willing to forgive him.

He stood and made his way to his door about an hour later. Carefully he opened it and padded down the hall to Penelo's room. He stood there a moment listening for any sound within and could not hear any. His hand went to the knob and twisted it slowly. He opened the door as quietly as he could and looked to the bed to find she wasn't there. His breath caught in a slight panic that she had left, but he would have heard. He entered the room and looked around and found her curled up in the armchair.

He felt his heart tighten in his chest as he noticed the dark stains on the pillow. She had been crying. He wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted, but he felt certain she would never be happy here and he would never be at liberty to leave. His vow to his brother and oath to his lord meant more to him than he could express. He knew he loved her, but his duty would always come first.

Basch went to the bed and pulled the comforter down and then made his way back to Penelo. He gently gathered her into his arms and held her close to him. He slowly walked to the bed and gently laid her down. His hands brushed the stray pieces of hair from her face and he sighed.

"Forgive me Penelo, but I am unable to give you what you wish," he whispered sadly.

He leaned over and brushed his lips tenderly to her forehead before rising and quietly exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, another one...but I feel this is necessary. I want to personally thank AshmandaLC, Gembird22, koalababay, and Plushietiger. Your constant encouragement really goes beyond a simple thank you, but it is all I really have to give you! I also would like to say thank you to SaoirseSpeir for such a happy review! Thank you, thank you, and once again thank you!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Again, my thanks to BlueTrillium for sticking with this story and being my wonderful beta! Thank you to all those who read and especially to those who review!

* * *

**Chapter 07**

Penelo was jolted awake by the loud buzzing noise of Basch's door alarm. She wanted to knock the head off of the genius who thought buzzing was the appropriate noise of choice for this particular alarm.

She sat up, stretched, and looked around. The sun was just beginning to rise and it looked as though it would be a beautiful day. She could have sworn she fell asleep in the chair, but perhaps she got up in the night and climbed into bed without realizing it.

She thought back on a dream she had last night about Basch carrying her to bed and shook her head. It was just a dream. Basch had made it painfully clear that Penelo had overstepped her bounds and the humiliation of it still left a bitter sting in her heart. She had liked him a lot more than she admitted to herself. It was funny how this feeling of heartbreak mirrored the one she had four years ago when he agreed to go with Larsa.

The irony of her predicament made Penelo sigh. She had promised Larsa she would stay until tomorrow, but she wasn't sure she could face Basch. She thought about pretending she was sick and then thought against it as it would probably just make matters worse. The man was too damn honorable for his own good.

Penelo wondered if she should just get up and get the whole situation over with. She was getting a little hungry and her curiosity was piqued from the buzzing noise earlier. She hoped Larsa had already come to visit; then she wouldn't have to be alone with Basch.

There was a gentle knock at her door and she heard Basch's voice asking if he could come in. She turned her back on the door and stared out the window. At least she didn't have to wait to be humiliated any further.

"Yeah," she called out flatly.

She didn't really care what he thought about her anymore and felt that he could just stare at the back of her head. She knew she was acting childishly, but what did it really matter anymore? She heard the door open and the smell of food permeated the air. She was hungry but she wasn't going to look at him.

"I am sorry if the alarm woke you," he said softly.

"What? No, I was already awake," she lied as she heard him set the tray on the table.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently as she felt his weight on the bed. She wondered why he sounded so sad and forced herself to not turn and look at him.

"Not yet," she lied again, but her grumbling stomach betrayed her and she became very interested in the comforter fabric she was twisting in her hands.

"You are aware you are a terrible liar," Basch offered, still speaking softly.

"I don't care," Penelo growled as she tore her face away from the comforter to glare at him, noting that he was already dressed. She quickly redirected her interest back out the window as she heard him sigh.

"Penelo, I am sorry about--" he started but was interrupted.

"Look, I know, okay. Don't worry about it," she said quickly, turning to him and noticing the sadness in his eyes. She didn't understand why he was sad, but she didn't want him to feel guilty. "I guess I should apologize too. I mean hey, I just read into something that wasn't there. It's not your fault, really."

The smile she offered him was both fake and pitiful. As she looked into his eyes, it took everything she had not to start crying all over again.

"No, I would have you hear me," he said, but she really didn't need another sympathetic speech.

"It's okay, I get it. You don't have to keep trying to rub it in you know," she said angrily, hopped out of the bed and walked towards the window.

"Penelo," he pleaded.

And then she did something she hadn't done since she was a child, she actually stuck her fingers in her ears and began humming. The last time she did this Vaan was trying to tell her about some dead thing he saw in the desert while he was out with his father. That was a long time ago. She was hoping Basch would just let it be and go away, but he was very persistent. He also wasn't happy as he pulled her hands from her ears and spun her around towards him, placing his hands on her arms to keep her in place. He wasn't hurting her but he wasn't leaving her any way to escape either.

"You will hear me out," he told her firmly.

His eyes didn't seem angry, just tired or sad. She was about to get the don't feel sorry for yourself talk because one day you'll find the right guy, blah, blah, blah. She wasn't enthused.

"I did not mean for my actions to progress as they did last night," he explained.

"Then why did you do it?" Penelo asked him crossly.

"Because I had wanted to…" He paused briefly.

"To help, yeah I get it." Penelo finished for him tersely.

"No, because I, I had wanted to," he said as he hung his head down, still not releasing her.

"So you're ashamed because you wanted me. Gee thanks," she snapped, no longer concerned about the sanctity of his emotional state.

"Gods woman, I did not say that." He was obviously flustered now.

Penelo angrily tried to step out of his grasp but he pulled her gently back. He had made the mistake of pulling the sleeve instead of her right arm and nightshirt she wore twisted. Her right shoulder was exposed and she glared at him as he stared at her with frustration and something else.

"Why will you not listen to what I have to say?" he growled.

"Because I'm tired of being rejected!" she shouted as the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"By all that is sacred in Ivalice woman, I am not rejecting you!" he roared and she cringed. "I am not rejecting you," he repeated again softly, his eyes pleading with her as he released her arms and his hands went to her face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"But," she sniffled.

"Penelo I am not a young man anymore. I shall not rob you of a life you are meant to live." He attempted to explain.

"You know you're not making sense right?" She sniffled again and looked into his eyes.

"I have nothing to offer you Penelo. I am oath sworn to Larsa and cannot offer you the only thing I should be able to. I would ask no one, least of all you, to share a life where I am unable to commit myself fully." He explained further, gazing out the window.

"That's silly." Penelo sniffled.

"Oh?" Basch looked down at her.

"I understand your oath. It's what makes you who you are and I wouldn't want to change that. I'm not asking you to die for me Basch. You should know by now that I would never ask anyone for that. I know I crossed a line I shouldn't have last night and I'm just hoping we can just forget about it and go from there," she lectured softly.

"Penelo, I..." he started.

"Please, I don't want to lose any more friends," she pleaded quietly as she moved closer to him and drew her arms around him.

Basch encircled her with his own arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. He felt her fingers clench the fabric of his shirt and he brought a hand up and began stroking her hair.

"I am truly sorry Penelo," he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry too Basch," she replied into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be going on hiatus for the next week, so there will be no further updates for this story until I return. With that said, you will find I did post another chapter up and hopefully that will keep you all happy until my return. If you are wondering about any other story I am working on, you can find that information on my profile. Thank you all for taking the time to read!!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to BlueTrillium (my wonderful beta), those of you who read this (because I truly appreciate it), and those who review (I love hearing your comments, suggestions, and all over happy feelings regarding this story!) Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 08**

As the sun began to bathe the room in a wash of golds and yellows, Penelo felt more at peace than she had even in her mother's arms. Basch was stroking her hair gently as she rested against his chest. Her stomach had started complaining again and she giggled as Basch's did the same. She felt his coarse lips press to her temple tenderly. She didn't want to move but hunger got the better of both of them.

"Though it will be cold by now, we should eat." Basch spoke at last, releasing her.

"Yeah," she sighed reluctantly.

He moved to get the food tray and brought it back, settling himself on the edge of the bed. Penelo made her way to lean over his shoulder as he lifted the tray. At least breakfast looked normal.

"This isn't going to be like last night is it?" she inquired apprehensively.

"You need not fear. The cooks are not quite as creative when it comes to the morning meal." He grinned as he turned his head towards her.

Basch was right. The meal ended up being very good in Penelo's opinion. They ate while reminiscing about a variety of events in their shared lives. She was happy that things were slowly getting back to normal. When they finished, Basch replaced the lid on the tray and stood up. The unwelcome buzzing sound alerted them both that someone was at the door. Penelo scowled at the noise.

"That will be Larsa." Basch grinned at her.

"I guess we'd better go greet him," she said, and hopped down from the bed.

"I could always make him wait at the door a while longer." Basch smirked.

"You're cruel." Penelo pushed his arm teasingly.

They made their way to the drawing room and Penelo settled herself in the chair, completely forgetting she really wasn't appropriately dressed. She was more curious as to what had gotten the young emperor up so early.

Basch opened the door and sure enough, there stood Larsa. The raven haired man couldn't hide the smirk from spreading across his face as he entered the room and watched Basch close the door behind him.

"Basch, I trust you slept well?" He grinned and then with mock sincerity added, "I do hope I did not interrupt anything."

"No, we had just finished our morning meal," Basch said with no hint of a smile. He really was good at being serious.

"Well I fear I have come to ruin your morning." Larsa frowned. "It seems our senators are having another meeting amongst themselves currently and I have just been notified."

"I am aware of this," Basch informed him and walked towards the desk with Larsa following.

"Oh, I am sorry. Good morning Penelo," Larsa said with a brief glance at her.

"Morning, Larsa," Penelo greeted him with a smile and waved.

Upon a closer inspection, Larsa's mouth dropped and gods only knew what assumptions he came up with, but his face turned the shade of a rogue tomato. This of course only made Penelo think something was wrong with the young man as she rose from the chair and looked at him with concern. Larsa finally shook his head and placed a hand up to his forehead.

"Why Penelo, though it is certain you look stunning in everything you wear, I must say that is an interesting choice in attire," Larsa said mirthfully.

"Um, ah," she stammered, suddenly aware of her situation. "I'm going to go run and hide now."

She made a mad dash back into the hall and was grateful that Basch's shirt was so big on her. She slowed once she was no longer in sight. She could hear the two men laughing as she made her way down to her room and she couldn't help but laugh a little. If she had walked in on a similar situation, she knew what she would be thinking. She gave a snort to the thought. Basch had already proven that he wouldn't press his advantage.

She sighed as she opened her door and went in. She closed the door behind her and she made her way to the ebony wardrobe. Might as well get dressed, she thought as she opened the doors. She rummaged through the dresses and settled on a pale blue silk garment. The dress was actually two separate pieces and Penelo liked it. The top was a halter style with silver rings that held small sheer white pieces of fabric that draped just below the shoulder around the arm. The careful embroidery across the top and the bottom of the bodice depicted tiny silver birds in flight. The skirt's waistband held the same embroidered design as the bodice and consisted of two separate layers. The first layer was the blue silk that stopped at mid-thigh level and tapered off to one side to about mid calf. The bottom layer was the same white transparent material as the sleeves and it was gathered to create a flowing appearance. Penelo thought it was beautiful and only hoped she wouldn't ruin it. She had already considered just wearing her traveling clothes, but she didn't want to offend Larsa.

A knock on the door made her jump. She heard Basch's voice asking to come in and she set the garment back in the wardrobe and went and opened the door.

"My lord wishes to offer his compliments on your attire of choice." Basch grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and she noticed he was now dressed in full armor.

"Do you always wear that?" Penelo furrowed her brow as she looked at him.

"I must accompany Larsa to the senate chambers so he may resolve some issues of importance," he said in all seriousness.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just hang out in here then," she said, hoping not to sound too dismayed.

"You are more than welcome to explore all the rooms in these quarters and you will be able to bathe without fear of being disturbed. I am afraid that you will not be able to explore the palace until we return, however," his deep voice said. "I shall hope Larsa will be able to persuade the senate quickly."

"Well, I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself with." Penelo grinned at him slyly. "Who knows, maybe I could come across your journal and learn all your dark secrets."

"I fear I do not keep one, and I believe you already know of my dark secrets." Basch laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find something else to entertain myself with then," she said with a shrug.

He laughed again and then bent down to place a kiss to her cheek before turning and walking back down the hall. Her cheek tingled from where his lips had touched her and she wondered if perhaps he would ever be willing to see her as more than a friend. She definitely knew she would be welcome to the idea. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the alarm go off again and then stop, and she decided it was time to get ready for the day.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and their patience while I was on holiday! My special thanks to BlueTrillium for being my beta! Enjoy!!  


* * *

**Chapter 09**

The chamber door opened and Larsa strode in glowering. A heated discussion amongst two of the senate members ceased as they all turned their heads and viewed their lord with his Judge Magister. The fact that the Judge Magister was with him and fully armed was lost on none of them and a few had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I trust it was again mere oversight that a meeting of the senate is being conducted without my presence," Larsa said icily as he took his seat.

"We simply did not wish to impose upon you my Lord. We are aware of a palace guest and thought perhaps you would rather spend your time elsewhere." A smooth voice sounded from Senator Brusnile.

"If you are aware of a palace guest, senator, then you should also be aware that it is the Judge Magister's time you are consuming. Not my own." Larsa met the elderly man's gaze and then briefly looked to each of the remaining members. "This meeting may now continue."

Senator Brusnile spared a disapproving glance at the young lord before turning his eye to the Judge that stood silently beside him. "Our sincerest apologies my lord as it appears our source of information was incorrect."

Larsa eyed the senator warily and made note that he looked straight at Basch as he made his apology. The man was mad if he thought Larsa would believe Basch was an informant for the senate. He was very much aware that for the last four years, the senate had viewed him as no more than a mere puppet emperor. His marriage would effectively force them to view him as a man and not the boy they had grown accustomed to.

"My Lord, we were merely discussing the consequences of your betrothal news to the citizens of the Empire." Another senator, Senator Vasren, voiced apologetically.

"Am I to believe the news of my betrothal would upset the citizens?" Larsa questioned the aged man.

"Perhaps not the news of the betrothal my Lord, more we worry about the bride-to-be," Senator Brusnile silkily added.

"You believe the Lady Margrace unfit for your emperor," Larsa stated flatly.

"We know nothing of her character, my Lord, and would never imply such," Senator Brusnile chided as though speaking to a small child.

Larsa heard Basch shift his weight beside him and inwardly raged. They would treat him the child evermore if he behaved as they were baiting him to. He calmly viewed the paper before him and noted it was blank. He suppressed the laugh that threatened to emerge.

"Senator Brusnile, please allow me to put to rest these uneasy fears the senate voices." Larsa smiled politely at the man who now wore a stone mask on his face. "Tomorrow I will take a transport to Rozarria and collect my bride-to-be."

A cacophony of outrage erupted at this and Senator Brusnile's rounded face appeared to redden as he now glared at the young man.

"My Lord, you can not think that we the senate would allow you to travel outside of the Empire," Senator Brusnile said in a forced calm voice.

"I would never dare guess at the senate's thoughts," Larsa stated smoothly and watched as two of the members turned an uncomely shade of green.

"We would worry for your safety, my Lord," Senator Vasren quickly interjected as he glanced worriedly towards Senator Brusnile who was trying to keep his outrage in check.

"I can assure you, senator, that Judge Magister Gabranth is more than capable of seeing to the matter of my safety," Larsa offered with a raised brow.

"But what of the matters of state, my Lord?" Senator Brusnile burst out.

"Senator?" Larsa turned his attention to the man who was now stroking his white beard in thought or perhaps to calm himself.

"The senate has no power to issue the military in light of a crisis nor do we have the power to issue any type of civil decree without your express consent my Lord. It would place us in a most difficult position if any occurrences were to erupt in your absence." Senator Brusnile stated in a far calmer voice than before.

Larsa had hoped other members of the senate would interject, but they all seemed to be of one mind these days and that mind did not favor his own. The raven haired emperor glanced at each senator in turn and sighed. Truthfully he had expected this and had already made other arrangements in his head had the issue arose. It was not pleasant feeling, ever the songbird in a gilded cage. He knew better than to press the issue and agreed that he would remain in Archadia to see to matters of state but would in turn send Judge Magister Gabranth in his stead. This of course elicited another outrage by Senator Brusnile. The man was actually doing everything short of denouncing his lord to see to it that the Lady Margrace never set foot in the Empire.

Larsa knew the fears of Rozarria were not unfounded, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Senator, I see no reason why I shan't send my Judge Magister in my stead," the young man challenged.

"Again, we think only of your safety. He is your personal bodyguard my lord." Senator Brusnile was beginning to stumble in his outrage.

"I need not remind the senate that there are other Judges and the whole of the Imperial army at my disposal. I am certain any of them are just as capable of ensuring my personal safety as the Judge Magister Gabranth," Larsa said, showing visible signs of frustration.

"I demand we put the matter to a vote as is our right as the senate!" The white haired man shouted, slamming his hands on the table before him.

"And I shall supersede that vote, Senator, if it is not in favor of sending the Judge Magister, as is my right as Emperor," Larsa practically growled as his fists clenched on the table before him.

These petty arguments were beginning to grate on Larsa's last nerve and he knew that was exactly what Brusnile wanted. Any outburst from the old man would be viewed as a concerned senator of the Empire, whereas Larsa's outburst would condemn him as a nothing more than a spoiled child who was far too used to getting his own way. The blue-eyed lord could play the political game as well as any of the old men in his presence, but he knew he could not sit here in peace much longer. It was a relief when the vote came back in favor of sending the Judge Magister. Larsa observed the way Brusnile was no longer hiding his displeasure on this matter.

"Well gentleman, I am glad to see this matter resolved. I trust you will all enjoy the rest of your day." Larsa went to rise but was interrupted.

"I fear, my lord, we have one other issue at hand," Senator Vasren said apologetically.

"Another issue?" Larsa questioned and noticed that Brusnile was smirking.

"I will attempt to put this delicately my lord," the grey haired man started as he folded his hands and placed them on the table. "Though it is your intent to make this Rozarrian woman your bride, we fear the public view. Most of us are quite certain that any measure of power given to a Rozarrian would stir unrest within the Empire. We certainly understand your desire for peace, my lord, and we suggest that the Rozarrian not be given the rights entitled to a citizen of the Empire," Senator Vasren said calmly, watching the young man with interest.

"You would have me treat my wife as nothing more than a mere slave, senator?" Larsa questioned, narrowing his eyes at the shrewd man.

"No my lord, merely denying the power associated with the assumed title," Senator Vasren said, still watching Larsa.

"I see," said Larsa in a forced calm. "I will agree to this for now as I am certain you have the appropriate intelligence to support your claim Senator. Rest assured that once the public sees my wife will neither bring political destruction nor the crushing hand of the Rozarrian army to the Empire's doorstep, I shall push to have the power restored to her title."

"As is your right as Emperor, Lord Larsa." Senator Vasren accepted with a nod of his head as Senator Brusnile looked on gloatingly.

Larsa rose from his seat at this and the all the senators followed suit. One by one the old men garbed in their purple and white robes left the room, leaving Larsa alone with his Judge Magister to contemplate what to do next.

"I worry, Gabranth, that I gave in too readily." Larsa sighed as he slumped back down in the chair.

"You did well my Lord," the Judge Magister voiced from beneath the helmet.

"I fear Brusnile will stop at nothing to get his own way, but it is the Senator Vasren that worries me more," the young man said, furrowing his brow and starting to rise again.

The two left the chamber in silence as they made their way back to Basch's quarters.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** BlueTrillium gets my heartfelt thanks again for doing such a wonderful job beta-ing! Yeah! Yes, same old boring disclaimer...hopefully not the same old boring story. I'm so glad everyone is liking this story and thanks again for reading and double thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!! I hope this is fluffy enough for you Gembird22 ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Penelo spent a good hour relaxing in a nice warm bath as she waited. Usually she only got to shower as water is a pretty rare commodity in a desert. After fully indulging herself, she dressed in the pale blue outfit she had chosen earlier and set about exploring. The quarters were pretty expansive with three more rooms that held beds and two other rooms that were completely empty. You could definitely tell the rooms had not been visited recently. She figured most of Lowtown could live pretty comfortably in here. She knew she certainly could.

After what had seemed like several hours, the alarms went off overhead and Penelo started making her way back to the entrance of the quarters. She had made it to her door when the buzzing stopped and she could faintly hear Larsa making a fuss. She wondered what had gotten him upset and then remembered that he did just go and speak with a bunch of old men who liked to stick their noses where they didn't belong. She pondered if she should interrupt them and did not have to wonder long.

Larsa had just come into the hallway and was angrily moving towards her. He looked up and just stopped cold. She watched as his left hand braced against the wall beside him and she tilted her head puzzled at the look of shock on his face. Had she startled him?

"Good Gods Penelo," he breathed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

"Oh, no, it is just that I do not think I have ever seen anyone look more beautiful." He smiled in adoration and bowed formally in her direction.

"Larsa," she chided realizing she never had gotten around to re-braiding her hair or putting on her shoes.

"Come; allow me to escort you to the drawing room. I for one cannot wait to see the look on Basch's face when he beholds such a vision of beauty." He grinned and dipped his chin towards his chest as he walked towards her offering his hand.

She accepted and gracefully curtseyed which made him chuckle. She simply smiled serenely and dipped her chin slightly in return. She allowed herself to be led and secretly hoped that Basch's actions would mirror that of Larsa's.

As they entered the drawing room, she was not disappointed. Basch had been walking towards the desk to set his helmet down when he caught sight of her. The helm completely missed its mark and went crashing to the floor instead but she didn't hear Larsa laughing. Basch just stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Beautiful, isn't she Basch?" Larsa asked, smiling at her affectionately.

"Yes," he rasped, still staring as Larsa led her on towards the desk.

"I would guess that she is the rarest bloom in the entire desert and perhaps the most precious." Larsa's blue eyes sparkled as he kissed her hand gently and released her to stand before Basch. "I fear I will be quite envious of the man that should win the heart of so fair a lady."

"As shall I my lord." Basch smiled as he took Penelo's hands in his own and softly kissed her fingers.

"Ah, then perhaps we should just forbid her to ever leave and keep her for ourselves," Larsa said with a grin.

"Hey!" Penelo exclaimed, attempting to be outraged.

Her attempt failed miserably and they all shared a laugh at this.

After the amusement faded, Larsa sat himself on top of the desk and sighed. He was intrigued with Penelo the first time they met. She didn't treat him like a child and had trusted him completely when he was forced to kidnap her unexpectedly. Through the years he was careful to hide his true heart from her and from the man he looked on as a brother. He knew Basch had loved the girl even before he was willing to admit it to himself.

Larsa had fallen into the routine of calling her 'ours' to placate both himself and Basch. He would never be able to claim her as his own; his duty to the Empire had to come first. Yet, he would continue to push Basch to woo her and win her if only to ensure that no other man would ever win her heart and take her away from them both.

He looked to Penelo and then to Basch and smiled sadly at each in turn though they were paying no attention to him. The two had once again caught each other's gaze and only a fool would be blind to the fact that Basch had yet to release Penelo's hands. Larsa just hoped the man would follow his heart.

"Well now that the senate has given me no other choice of action, I trust that you will still be ready to leave in the morning," Larsa said finally as he bowed his head.

"I shall be ready," Basch said seriously turning his gaze to the young man.

"Well at least they're letting you go," Penelo offered helpfully with a smile in Larsa's direction.

"No Penelo, I fear I am required to remain here to ensure Archadia's wellbeing." Larsa said sarcastically.

"Um…" Penelo looked at him, baffled.

"I have been given leave to travel to Rozarria to escort the lady safely into Archades where she will be given the title of empress upon the wedding day but she will have no power attached to that title," Basch explained as he looked down at her and released her hands.

"What does an empress usually do?" Penelo questioned out of curiosity, turning to Larsa.

"They usually oversee the day-to-day palace activities as well as decide who is to be a part of court and who will not. Currently the senate has the authority to change anything I set into place as well as place people in the court who I would rather not see there," Larsa told her, hopping down from the desk.

"That really doesn't seem all that important," she voiced as her mind tried to puzzle out the significance.

"Normally no, but too many people at court are now spies for the senate and even routine activities have become questionable to Archadia's best interest," Larsa growled as he began to pace. "Though I believe their true intent by this act goes beyond this simple matter."

"Oh." She sounded unsure but figured any amount of explaining was never going to enlighten her and she had another more important question on her mind. "So what's her name?"

"Whose name?" Larsa asked, puzzled, and stopped pacing to look at her.

"The woman you're going to marry." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, well she is a niece of Al-Cid Margrace and he thought she would be the best choice as she is the same age as I," Larsa informed her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so what's her name?" Penelo teasingly repeated.

"The Lady Margrace," Larsa said slowly, realizing that this was not what Penelo was after. "Though I fear I have not met her to get her full name."

"Then how do you know that you'll even want to marry her?" Penelo asked incredulously.

"Penelo, I do not have the luxury of marrying for love. I am resolved. I set out four years ago striving for peace and I will do everything I can to ensure that the Empire remains thus. Ties with Rozarria could ensure this. We all lost too much for me not to wish to do anything in my power to prolong this serenity we have found," Larsa said in all sincerity.

"Do you even know if she likes you? I mean yeah this is for the greater good, but Larsa…" she walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I thank you for thinking of me first Penelo. If I had any other way, I would have chosen to marry for love. But for now, I can only hope she will be willing to share my dream for all of Ivalice," Larsa said earnestly, placing his hand over hers. "I wonder, Penelo, would you be willing to accompany Basch?"

"You want me to go on a royal errand? Are you sure that's wise?" She teased, thinking he couldn't be serious.

"I could think of no better person to send along with my Judge Magister. I have complete faith and trust in you both and know that you would do everything in your power to ensure my future wife's safety," Larsa said, smiling sadly.

"I do not think the senate foolish enough to hinder us," Basch said.

"I no longer know the senate's position, Basch, and I will leave nothing to chance if I can help it," Larsa stated, resigned.

"Well then, I guess one more adventure couldn't hurt," Penelo said; she was unsure but couldn't help feeling just a little bit excited about this; after all she was a sky pirate once.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** My thanks to my beta, BlueTrillium, who always does such an excellent job!! A bit of fluff for those of you who demand it. ;) Thank you for taking the time to read and review!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The afternoon whiled away as the three conversed. Penelo was given the grand tour of the palace once again and caught all sorts of looks from many different eyes. Some stared in awe, some in suspicion, but Lady Mirith looked like a rabid couerl when she'd seen Penelo walking with her arm linked in Larsa's and Basch following only steps behind. Upon seeing the Lady, Larsa stopped to ask a question of his faithful Judge who in turn placed his gloved hand to the small of Penelo's back protectively, and the woman's mouth gaped. Wisely she just huffed in the opposite direction and Basch dropped his hand with Larsa resuming the tour. Penelo had a strong feeling they had done that on purpose and inwardly smiled.

They shared a private dinner in Larsa's quarters and each said their goodbyes for the evening when the meal had finished. Basch and Penelo walked the distance from Larsa's door to Basch's own quarters and the two began settling in for the evening.

"At least you'll be able to get out of that suit." Penelo grinned as she rapped on his breastplate.

"And into the bath," he added with a wince. "Though, I should see to the polishing of my armor before the bath."

"Aren't you supposed to have a squire or someone to do that for you?" she asked.

"I suppose had circumstances been different, then perhaps. But you must remember I came here to appear as my brother and none were to know. Larsa had helped me learn Noah's routine and assisted in teaching me the nuances of Archadia and its lifestyle. Most of those lessons were taught over polishing my armor," he offered with a small smile.

"It's kind of funny to think of Larsa teaching you anything. I can still remember the lessons you gave to all of us regarding weapons and armor." Penelo grinned at him.

"I fear even then Larsa was not as innocent as he seemed. Years of war, no matter how sheltered he appeared, robbed him of most of his childhood. He actually knew most of what I was able teach," Basch mused as he removed his cape.

"He always seemed interested in what you were telling him though." Penelo smiled as she rested against his desk.

"I fear he was merely being polite." Basch chuckled.

"Well I guess that's Larsa for you." She smiled at him and made her way to assist him in removing his armor.

"You need not assist me Penelo," Basch insisted.

"I know, but I want to. I haven't helped remove armor in ages it seems." She grinned at him.

"Then who am I to deny you such?" Basch conceded with a laugh.

Penelo smiled at him brightly and he just shook his head and laughed. At her command, he raised his arms and she unfastened his chest plate at the sides. Once the plate was removed and set on the desk he bent and moved to unfasten his greaves, but Penelo slapped his hand away as she kneeled and continued her work.

"Yet it seems that you will deny me the right to assist in removing my own armor," he said as he watched her.

"You get to do this all the time," she reminded him as she moved on to his other leg.

"Are you offering your services as a squire then?" he questioned playfully.

"Are you flirting with me Basch?" Penelo asked, looking up at him and cocking her head to the side.

This of course flustered the man who began to sputter, his eyes growing wide as Penelo just laughed.

"I'm just joking!" she exclaimed through her laughter as she stood handing his greaves to him.

"Um, right," Basch said, taking the cold metal from her as he tried to compose himself.

Penelo just grinned and decided to see how far he would let her push this. She had learned her lesson the night before, but this time she was far more prepared.

"I wouldn't mind you know," she said nonchalantly.

"Mind?" Basch questioned, looking very confused.

"If you flirted with me," she said conversationally as she sat in his chair and began rummaging through the desk drawers.

Basch mouth dropped open at this and he stared at her as though she was slowly growing a second head.

"Um, where do you keep your armor polish?" she asked as she smiled, while trying not to laugh at the look of confusion that was spreading across his face.

"You do not mind?" he questioned in amazement, shaking his head as though to rid himself of stray thoughts.

"Well it certainly isn't going to polish itself with you standing there gaping at me like a fish." Penelo smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"What? No…you…you wish me to flirt with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, that. No, I said I didn't mind if you flirted with me." She corrected him and then changed the subject again. "Now where's your armor polish?"

"Why…what…who cares about armor polish!" He sputtered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're the one who said your armor needed polishing," Penelo teased as she propped an elbow on his desk and rested her chin in her hand.

"Penelo, I cannot hold two conversations at once." Basch sighed in frustration.

"Well technically you are supposed to be two separate people, so you should be able to hold two separate conversations, right?" she asked as she put on a puzzled look.

"What?" he exclaimed then began rubbing his temples.

Penelo couldn't help it any longer as she started to giggle. Basch eyed her warily and then shook his head and grinned.

"You were teasing me," he stated.

"Nope, I was flirting with you," she corrected.

"You are infuriating at times, you know that," he said as he crossed his arms and smiled at her.

"Yep." She grinned back at him. "Now about that armor polish…"

Basch simply shook his head in amusement as he walked behind his desk and bent over to open a bottom drawer. He pulled out the jar of white polish and a worn rag and handed them to her as he brought his lips to almost brush her ear.

"Your armor polish, my lady squire," he whispered softly before straightening.

"Now you're teasing me." Penelo shivered then giggled as she attempted to open the jar.

"Forgive me, but no," he said taking the jar from her and opening it.

"No?" she turned and looked at him puzzled.

"No," he stated with a smile as he handed the open jar back to her. "I believe I was flirting with you."

Penelo set the jar on the desk and turned to look at him in contemplation. She studied him as though she was seeing him for the first time. He looked quite adorable as the smirk he wore slowly faded into a look of concern.

"I did not mean to offend. You had said you wished me to flirt with you," he said hastily.

Penelo just shook her head and stood up. She crooked her finger at him motioning to come closer. He did so warily and she placed her hands to the sides of his face drawing him down to her. Basch's eyes went even wider but he did not try to pull away. Penelo merely raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose.

Basch's head jerked slightly but remained within her grasp as he blinked at her in astonishment. Penelo pinched both of his cheeks for good measure and released him and sat back down.

"You just had the most adorable look on your face. I couldn't help myself," she explained as she picked up the rag and scooped out a small bit of polish from the jar.

"Adorable?" he questioned with a goofy half smile as he touched his nose with a fingertip.

"What? You don't believe me?" Penelo grinned as she began polishing one of his greaves.

"Oh, it is not that. The last person to call me such was my mother when Noah and I were young," he said thoughtfully.

"Well you know mothers are always right." Penelo smiled to herself as she continued polishing.

"She would say that often as well." Basch smiled fondly reminiscing his childhood days.

"Mine did too. I think it's common mother knowledge," Penelo said as she looked to him and smiled.

"I believe she also would say that a lady should not do all the work." He grinned as he attempted to take the rag from her.

"No, that should have been your father. Your mother would be telling you to go take your bath." She smirked as she slapped his hand away.

"I believe my father informed me that you keep the peace by doing as your lady commands." Basch chuckled as he rubbed his hand.

"Well your father was a smart man. Now go take your bath and let me do this." Penelo giggled, continuing her work.

"As my lady commands," Basch said formally as he walked around to the front of the desk and gave her an exaggerated bow.

Penelo simply giggled at the display and watched him walk from the room humming to himself. He certainly seemed happier than she had ever seen him.

As she allowed herself to become engrossed in polishing, she began to let her mind drift. Their talk of mothers and fathers had brought back many fond memories. Though it was one memory in particular that struck her as funny and she wondered why she hadn't remembered it years earlier.

She had been sitting on her father's shoulders as the parade that her brothers were to be in marched down the streets of Rabanastre. Penelo remembered being amazed at all the sights, but then again most seven year olds were. She specifically remembered as the knights went riding by on their chocobos her mother had sighed wistfully and her father had teased her about it.

"Don't mind your mother 'Nelo, she's just admiring the view," he teased.

"Shush you. Oh dearest, if you ever find a man like the captain, you don't let him go," she chided fondly.

"Why would I want a captain papa?" Penelo whispered conspiringly to her father.

"Your mother thinks Captain Ronsenberg is a very good man," her father whispered back loudly and winked at her mother who giggled in return.

"Is he really papa?" Penelo whispered as she watched the knights with new interest trying to determine which one they were talking about.

"Yes love, he is." Her father smiled and patted her leg.

"Well if I find him I'll keep him then," Penelo reassured both her parents as she continued looking and her parents laughed.

The memory was bittersweet. She had certainly found the captain, but he was rather reluctant about the whole keeping him bit. Penelo was certain he liked her, but the man was too honorable for his own good. If only she could get the man to see reason. After all, her parents approved of him; what more reason did she need?

"Would I be interrupting?" Basch's gruff voice sounded from the doorframe.

Penelo jumped at the sound and turned to face him. He had a large grin on his face as he looked at her. He was definitely trying to kill her as he stood there with only a towel draped about his waist. Again it wasn't a new sight, they did spend almost a full year in close quarters after all, but it was very different now. And he had to have known by the look of the smirk spreading on his face.

"I wished only to observe you hard at work, though it seems you were more lost in thought." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's all your fault anyway," she said as she came to her senses.

"My fault?" he questioned still in the doorframe.

"All that talk about parents made me think about mine," Penelo replied as she set the rag down on the desk and stood up.

"I did not mean…" He started, abashed.

"It's okay Basch, it was a really good memory," she interrupted as she walked towards him. "Besides, it was about you too."

"Me?" he asked and smiled as he watched her walk towards him.

"Yep, when I was about seven," she grinned at him as he winced at the mention of her age.

"I fear I do not remember," Basch said uncomfortably as she stood next to him.

"I didn't say you were there, I said it was about you." Penelo giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh," he said.

"My father was teasing my mother because she was swooning over you," she said as she grinned even bigger and rested a finger on his bare chest.

Basch simply looked down at the finger now resting on his chest and gulped. He was once again reminded at their gaping age difference and was starting to feel the fool once again.

"I never really understood why back then." Penelo admitted, then looked him up and down with a smirk. "But I definitely do now."

She ran her finger to one side of his chest then dragged her entire hand back across him as she passed through the doorframe. He released the breath he was holding as she swayed down the hall. He just didn't seem to understand how to gain the upper hand with Penelo. The woman was far to savvy with her flirtations and Basch was definitely leagues behind her.

Penelo stopped mid-stride and turned to look at him once more. "Goodnight Basch, sweet dreams," she said, winking at him.

As she turned back around, Basch merely shook his head in amazement. He just watched her saunter towards her room and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Flirting was definitely something new for Basch, but then again so was this side of Penelo. She was always friendly towards him, but never this friendly. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he enjoyed it and even looked forward to more, age difference be damned.

When she finally entered her room and closed the door behind her, Basch was able to think again. He glanced around on the desk and noticed the polish and rag. He sighed as he made his way to his room and changed into a pair of cotton breeches and a shirt and then walked back out to settle himself at his desk to finish polishing his armor.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** BlueTrillium is such a wonderful beta and deserves all my thanks for doing such a great job!! I am so happy to see so many people enjoying this story and thanks to all of those who review and those who take the time to read!! Enjoy!  


* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The two elderly men in flowing purple robes strode down the hall together making polite conversation. To any onlooker they were nothing more than colleagues of the senate commenting on the weather, but as they headed into the personal quarters of councilor Brusnile, their conversation took a darker turn.

"I do not think your course of action wise, Brusnile," Vasren said to the long bearded man after the door closed behind them.

"I feel it is the best course of action given the circumstances," he replied dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"I am inclined to disagree," Vasren said sternly.

"Our course of discussion could be considered unwise Vasren. After all, we are not to discuss political matters outside of the senate meetings," Brusnile reminded him.

"This discussion could never be held within the senate chamber Brusnile." Vasren glared at the man who remained unfazed.

"Ah, but what's done is done. All has been set into motion and it cannot be changed now. It is too late," Brusnile said smugly.

Vasren simply sighed and settled himself in an armchair near the window. He gazed out at the expanse of the Archadian city and marveled at its beauty.

He had been a senator for a good length of time, unlike Brusnile who had only recently acquired the post due to some untimely deaths when Vayne had dissolved the senate. Vasren was even one of the men that set Larsa upon the path to uncover Vayne's intent with the nethicite.

The once-impressionable twelve-year-old was now an overly-optimistic sixteen-year-old intent on ruling by himself. This unsettled Vasren to no end. He had always been fond of the young Lord and had hopes he would prove to be malleable. Vasren wondered how much like his brother the boy was and what they could expect of his ambitions in the future.

Vasren's own ambitions for Archadia were that of any true statesman. He wanted Archadia to be the strongest power in all of Ivalice. Larsa agreeing to reinstate Dalmasca did nothing to assuage his fears. Youth had a passion for peace that he no longer possessed and this made him very wary of the young boy now.

Vasren was also not open to the idea of marriage ties with Rozarria. He knew Larsa's view of peace was one widely accepted by the public, but he also was aware of the fears associated still with Rozarria. He played on those fears of late to ensure Larsa remained within the empire. He would rather see the young lord wait a few more years and find a nice Archadian girl and then bide his time playing husband rather than a political power. But Vasren had lacked the ability to foil the boy's attempts alone.

Brusnile had a devious mind that worked to Vasren's advantage, so the elder senate member had taken him under his wing. Yet now Brusnile was beginning to overstep his bounds. Sabotaging the ship meant to dock and receive the Rozarrian girl was just not something Vasren approved of. No matter how the man insisted that nothing would happen on Archadian grounds, any disaster like such would have Larsa's wary eye focused on the senate even more closely. Not to mention the boy meant to send the head of the 9th to retrieve the girl. It just wasn't a sound idea anymore. Vasren had relied on Brusnile to keep both Larsa and Gabranth inside Archadia as both were important to his scheming, but the boy had out maneuvered them both. Vasren had already seen to it that the Judge would remain whole.

Gabranth was an enigma all his own. The man was not an Archadian by birth, but his mother was. That Emperor Gramis saw fit to take note of the man at such a young age certainly had impressed Vasren. The head of the 9th had contacts in every city in Ivalice and more often than not they were loyal to him and him alone. This made Vasren both frustrated and envious. How one man could inspire such loyalties among emissaries, rogues, and thieves was beyond his comprehension. To make matters worse, the more foul the individual, the more loyal he seemed to be.

He had tried to befriend the man, but it was a rather difficult thing to do. The man had one purpose and that was to protect Larsa. He certainly did a good job; Vasren had to give him that much. Vasren soon gave the idea up after Larsa had moved the man into his own personal quarters. Larsa had stated it was for Gabranth's safety after three failed attempts on the man's life. It seems he had impersonated his brother, a famous member of the Dalmascan Knights, and had the man framed for killing the former king. When the Queen had cleared the knight's name, Gabranth became Dalmasca's most hated enemy. He couldn't find a way to speak to the man alone if he couldn't get near him.

He had then persuaded a few of his more trustworthy court ladies to try and win the heart of the seemingly cold Gabranth, in efforts to place someone whom Vasren trusted and could easily sway to his own agenda. So far he had no luck, but he was not wont to give in so easily. He had even encouraged Brusnile to allow his daughter, Mirith, to pursue the Judge. The girl had a driving force almost akin to her father and had proven time and time again just what she was willing to do to gain the Judge's affections. But again his efforts were currently being thwarted by some famed Dalmascan bazaar dancer, much to both his and Mirith's displeasure.

He had been certain she was here to visit the emperor, as the girl had done so in the past. He could never recall her name but knew she was one of those who had helped abate all-out warring in Ivalice. He had also thought Larsa was smitten with her.

He would have preferred the Dalmascan chit to the Rozarrian noble. Peasants were far easier to order around as they generally had no clue to how life in a palace is expected to work. But the girl was now proving troublesome. He did not realize the girl was closer to the Judge than expected. His plans did not include the Judge to marry outside of Vasren's own personal circle and this meant he would have to do something about the girl. But first he would have to find out a bit more about her.

"You really need to stop thinking so hard Vasren." Brusnile interrupted his thoughts.

"There is much on my mind of late," the senator growled, still staring out the window.

"Yes, well Mirith has told me that the dancing whore is still in the Judge's quarters," the man said disgustedly.

"I sincerely doubt the girl is a whore no matter how much your daughter would prefer it. Gabranth has never been prone to lower his standards even for a pretty face," Vasren replied smoothly.

"Yes, well you had said the girl was here for Lord Larsa," Brusnile interjected.

"As indeed I thought she was. Though perhaps Gabranth and the girl have simply found a companionship through the course of the years. He is always with Larsa when she is here. It could be a natural occurrence," Vasren mused as he tilted his head in thought.

"You do not think such," Brusnile observed as he settled himself in another chair by the window.

"I should like to think I am not so naïve," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, we can hope the girl will travel with the Judge then," Brusnile said in an off-handed way.

"You are a fool at times Brusnile," Vasren snapped, growing tired of the man's unending ambition.

"I do not see you offering any other suggestions," Brusnile said as his eyes narrowed.

"Because unlike you, I have the ability to be patient," Vasren said, rising.

"I fail to see why one man is so important that he cannot simply be replaced." Brusnile grumbled as he watched the man head towards the door.

"That much is obvious," Vasren replied simply and left the room.

His long robes swept across the stone of the hall as he headed towards his simple quarters. Each senator had a room to call their own within the palace; one of the few perks of the position. He turned a corridor and his thoughts turned to what he was going to now do with Brusnile.

The man had at first proved to be an efficient ally. His devious mind was the direct result of many of the public outcries demanding that no Rozarrian set foot within Archadia. The man had a natural talent for public oration which was the main reason he was elected to the senate. But now he was planning outside the walls of the palace and Vasren certainly did not want competition as head of the senate.

He had already sent an emissary to deliver news of the plot. Knowing the Judge Magister to never take anything lightly, he was hoping the man would make other arrangements. Vasren needed the man alive and unharmed if he were to achieve his goal for the whole of Archadia and this he knew he would be ruthless to achieve.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Another chapter down and I truly hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! My thanks, once again, to BlueTrillium, my wonderful beta! And I thank all of you who take the time to read this and to those that review, your words truly are an inspiration for me. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun had barely risen and Penelo was wide awake. She stared out her window at the surrounding city. Her nerves were a bit jumbled over the upcoming journey. She didn't like to fly and the last time she was in Rozarria was when she was helping Vaan retrieve something that did not belong to them. She wondered if she could still be held accountable even if she had given up the sky-pirate life. She knew the answer and hoped Al-Cid Margrace was just as willing to forgive as both Larsa and Ashe.

The alarm went off overhead and Penelo jumped from her daze and spun around clutching her hand to her chest. She hated that noise. She stomped childishly over to her door and swung it open. She wanted to give someone a piece of her mind about the blasted thing, but she spotted Basch and the last thing she wanted to do was to take anything out on him. The man was liable to take everything out of context so she simply took a breath and gazed at the already dressed man. At least he wasn't in his armor yet.

Basch caught first glance of Penelo as he entered through the hall door with breakfast in hand and saw her glowering face. Instantly he thought he had done something to displease her, but watched her features calm upon seeing him. Something in his own heart lightened at the gesture and he smiled at her in return.

"Good morning," she greeted him and smiled. "You look happy today."

"It is a very good morning and I slept well," he said as he continued smiling at her. "I trust you did the same?"

"I did. I'm really going to miss that bed." She giggled at him as he led the way back to her room.

"You are welcome to it anytime you wish." He grinned at her as he settled himself and the tray on her bed.

"And what if I decided to never leave?" She grinned back at him, settling herself down on the opposite side of the tray.

"Penelo, you would not be happy here," he said as the mirth disappeared from his face.

"Oh, I don't know. If you were to add a table and some chairs for an eating area in one of your empty rooms it would certainly be even more tempting." She smiled at him. "Not that I mind breakfast in bed every morning, though."

"That is not what I meant," he said, and smiled in spite of himself.

"I know, but I told you I'm not letting you push me away anymore," she said gently as she placed her hand on his.

He sighed and smiled at her, then took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "You should eat before the food gets cold," he said and lifted the tray for her.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked when she saw there was only one plate.

"I have been up for some time now conversing with Larsa and have already eaten," Basch replied.

"But I wasn't woken up by the alarm." She was puzzled, wondering how that was possible.

"Yes, Larsa and I both were amazed you are able to sleep through the noise." Basch grinned at her.

"Larsa came here and you two didn't wake me up!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"We both agreed 'twould be a crime to wake you from such a peaceful state," he said as he gestured for her to eat.

"I'll give you both a peaceful state," Penelo grumbled and began to eat.

"It is always best to let a sleeping couerl lie," Basch said sagely.

Penelo merely grinned at him and shook her head. He watched her eat for a moment and decided he best inform her of what they would be doing.

"We shall leave from Archades in five hours time and from there we are to dock in Balfonheim Port," Basch informed her as she nodded. "While docked we will conveniently have our tampered airship besieged by pirates and taken apart with hopes to only see the parts as scrap, and I shall be forced to send the guard and pilot back to Archades to report of our misfortune. We then shall be meeting up with some old friends who will escort us the rest of the way to Rozarria."

"Old friends? You mean…" Penelo said, her eyes growing large as Basch nodded.

"Yes, Balthier and Fran," he confirmed.

With that said, he let her finish her breakfast in peace and watched her. Though he had told her she would never be happy here, secretly he hoped that perhaps she could be. He had been given yet another chance by Larsa in asking her to accompany him. A chance to be selfish and ask her to stay by his side, but his honor would not allow it. She deserved a far better life than one he could provide her.

Penelo finished her meal and watched as Basch's face went through a range of expressions. The man was a jumble of emotions these past two days. She felt honored that he didn't feel the need to school himself in front of her. She could almost hear his thoughts about her and how he could never make her happy. Maybe she should just kick him and that would put some sense into the man.

"You know, you never really know what will make you happy until you try it," she said, not realizing she was thinking aloud.

"What?" he asked as his body stiffened.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was talking out loud," she said as she giggled and watched him relax slightly. "I said that you never know what will make you happy unless you try."

"And what is it you wish to try?" Basch asked hesitantly as he eyed his hands.

"Hmm," Penelo pondered as she put on her over-exaggerated thinking face and a moment of clarity came to her. She knew exactly what she should do to try and bring Basch to his senses. "I think I should try my hand at decorating. You really haven't done justice to any of these rooms you know. The furniture is beautiful, but you really haven't decorated."

"You wish to decorate my quarters?" Basch questioned, taken aback. This wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

"Well if I get to have this room all to myself, I want it to look more lived-in and less like a room at a fancy inn." She grinned at him, liking her idea more and more.

"More lived-in?" he repeated as he tried to follow her train of thought.

"You said I could stay here as often as I wanted. I'm assuming you meant that, right?" she teased.

"Well of course. You are always welcome here," he replied, disbelieving.

"I think after we get back I'll have to stay for at least a week or two," she said as she placed a finger to her cheek in thought.

"A week or two?" Basch questioned, his eyes growing wide.

"Not to be rude but you and Larsa still have a lot to learn about women and this girl's going to need a friend," Penelo said with a firm nod of her head.

"Learn?" he asked lamely.

"Hmm, you're right. I may need to stay at least a month, or I could just stay until they get married, though I'm not sure when that will be. I don't know, what do you think?" She looked at him as she bit on her bottom lip.

"But what about your dancing career?" He finally blurted out a coherent thought.

"Um, I can still dance here," she said reassuringly.

"Penelo, I…well…" He fumbled.

"I believe the proper way to say it is 'as my lady commands'." Penelo teased him with a grin.

"Ah…" He attempted, but found he just wasn't able to form so much as a 'but' with her last retort.

"Well that's settled then," she said with a nod and stood up from the bed grabbing the tray.

She knew he wouldn't refuse her. That was another of Basch's failings, you could impose on him and he wouldn't argue for fear of seeming ungrateful. Of course this wouldn't stop him from trying to convince her that he couldn't give her the life she deserved, but she knew Basch needed her in a way Vaan never could. He never argued when she wanted to mother him and he never doubted that she was capable of taking care of herself. He simply accepted her as she was and never asked her to be something she wasn't.

She went up to him and kissed him gently on his cheek before turning and walking out the door. She knew she was being more forward than usual but she knew she needed him as well. He made her feel safe, like she was home and she wasn't going to give that up without a fight.

Basch watched her walk out of the room with the tray in her hands. She amazed him at how she could both fluster him and make him the happiest man in the world at the same time. If he had heard her correctly, she had every intention of moving in with him after they escorted the Rozarrian noblewoman back to Archadia. The fates were certainly blessing him in abundance at the moment and he darkly wondered how long it would last before disaster.

He was always one to cling to hope, after all that was how he survived Nalbina. But he had his oath to fulfill and he was a military man, a realistic man. As much as he would love to offer her everything, he knew he was not able to do that any longer. If he ever had to choose between Larsa and Penelo, he knew what his heart would choose but his duty would leave her wanting time and time again. He just was not able to give her the life she deserved but he would never deny her anything she asked.

"You're going to have to teach me how to use that door too," Penelo said as she reentered the room.

"Of course," Basch said, standing as he tried to regain some of his earlier lost dignity.

"Well I guess I should get ready then. Do I have time to get washed?" she asked as she looked at him with amusement.

"Take the time you need." He nodded and smiled at her.

"I don't want to make us late though," she said as she furrowed her brow.

"The departure can wait if need be," he stated.

"But…" she started.

"It seems I have need to speak with Larsa regarding the state of my quarters," he said amused.

"Oh, well I guess I had better hurry. I'd hate for you to have to face him alone when it's about decorating." Penelo grinned at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Larsa shall be stopping by again before we leave if you wish me to wait," Basch said, knowing Larsa would probably die of laughter if he attempted to broach such a subject with him.

"I won't take long. Wouldn't want you to get lonely after all." She winked at him as she grabbed her traveling clothes and headed for the door.

"Penelo, wait," Basch interrupted as she turned around to look at him curiously. "Larsa requested you wear this instead."

Basch left the room and she stared after him wondering what it was she would be wearing. He returned from his own room with a teal gown that looked far too regal for a mere dancer.

"I'm not sure about this," Penelo said, eyeing the garment suspiciously. "That does not look very comfortable to travel in."

"You will be representing Archadia as an ambassador of sorts and Larsa wishes you to look the part," Basch explained hesitantly as he placed the garment on the bed.

"So I'm to play dress-up now?" Penelo asked, not the least bit amused.

"You will need to be seen as Larsa's equal in the eyes of the Archadian public and the senate's eyes are ever watchful," Basch explained further, hoping she would not be offended.

Penelo merely narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Penelo, it is not meant as an insult. Larsa and I view you with the highest of opinions and know your depth of character beyond a shadow of a doubt, but to the rest of Ivalice you are nothing more than an ornament to be hung from the arm of someone more worthy. We wish to show them that they are wrong to judge you thus," Basch said in a vindicating tone.

Penelo was still unsure about the whole situation, but there was Basch, acting as if the world had wronged him again just because people didn't see her the way he did. She was both pleased and exasperated. She wouldn't be able to tell him no now.

"Fine I'll wear it, but you both owe me big time," she grumbled as she set her traveling clothes back on the bed and eyed the gown again. "And I'm changing the minute we get on the Strahl."

"Agreed," Basch said with a nod of his head. "Though I should remind you that we are even now."

"What?" Penelo spun on him and glared.

"At the aerodrome you said you owed me one. We are now even," Basch said seriously.

"Oh." Penelo pouted.

"Also, as you intend to reside here, I feel justified in saying that Larsa shall not owe you either," Basch stated, raising a brow at her.

Penelo's shoulders slumped as she deflated. He fought the urge to laugh as she sighed and found a sudden interest in her hands.

"I'm being childish, huh?" she asked in a small voice.

"Slightly," Basch agreed and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I suppose I'm used to dressing up. I am a performer after all." She smiled and looked up at him.

Basch simply laughed and Penelo took the opportunity to snake her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. She listened as his heart picked up pace and she closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't push her away. She felt his chest rise from a deep breath and heard him sigh as he placed his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You should be readying yourself," he rumbled.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, but neither of them moved.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** I'm a firm believer that if I did change the disclaimer, you would not recognize my work. ;) With that said, thank you for suffering through my pathetic excuse for a disclaimer and for reading this story. I am so happy it is being well received and that some are even seeing improvements in my writing!! Thanks to all those who review and let me know how I am doing! And of course, my sincerest thanks to my beta BlueTrillium!! Now enough of my prattle...  


* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Penelo gazed at herself in the full length mirror. The mass of brocade, silk, and gauze in both teal and gold was stunning. Her breath had caught the instant she viewed her reflection, but the colors and materials were never meant for people like her. Performing was one thing, but she wasn't sure she really wanted the added responsibility that the weight of the gown impressed upon her.

She sighed wistfully as she studied her reflection. She wasn't being asked to be someone she wasn't. She just needed to look official. Besides, she thought with a smirk as she eyed the form fitting gown with a new appreciation, she couldn't wait to see what type of reaction Basch would have.

He hadn't been able to stay with her during the endless torment of dressing and having her hair arranged in a style she would have never willingly chosen. Larsa had needed him and so she was left in the company of an Imperial Soldier that escorted her down to the ladies that had managed to turn a simple bazaar dancer into a princess.

With their hard work complete, the ladies who readied her left. Penelo now was left to wait patiently for her two escorts to come retrieve her so they could get this over with. Fate, however, was not on her side.

Penelo was only looking for the two men she was expecting, so when a woman walked in, she took no notice of her. She figured whomever it was wouldn't want to speak to her anyways. But the woman she ignored was now seething at her oversight.

"No matter how they dress you, you are still nothing more than slum refuse," Lady Mirith hissed spitefully.

"What?" Penelo asked in shock, turning to see the unpleasant woman.

"Though I am sure your talents in the bedroom are the only reason they allow you such liberties." The brown haired woman sneered.

Penelo had half a mind to slap the woman but knew she wouldn't be helping Larsa any if she did. She opted for silent rage as her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palms and turned her gaze back towards the doorframe as she fretted the end of her now heavily beaded braid.

"I do have a question of you however. There is a bet between us ladies at court." Lady Mirith emphasized the 'ladies' bit and Penelo grudgingly turned her head to look at the awful woman.

"We wonder, which of them do you bed the most?" She sneered gloatingly.

Penelo felt the heat rise to her face and it wasn't because of embarrassment. This curly haired beast wasn't a person; no Hume could ever be this openly crude. Penelo shot her head back towards the doorframe praying that Basch and Larsa would get here soon; otherwise Larsa would be forced to make Basch arrest her for killing this so-called 'lady.'

Mirith was not used to being ignored so this only instigated more hateful feelings towards Penelo. She rushed up to the girl and grabbed her by the wrist glaring hatefully as Penelo spun around wide eyed, forcing the curls that had graced her back to settled over her shoulder.

"Now, now Lady Mirith," an aged voice intoned from behind the two women. "It would not do to upset an honored guest of our esteemed Emperor."

Penelo viewed the new stranger warily as Mirith released Penelo and walked over to the bearded man.

"I am sorry Senator Vasren," she apologized sweetly. "I thought she was only a palace whore. I see I am mistaken."

Lady Mirith curtsied to the man and excused herself, throwing another hate-filled look Penelo's way as she exited the doorframe.

"I ask that you forgive her behavior my dear. A woman scorned oft displays behavior of the worst sort," Senator Vasren offered kindly.

"I guess," Penelo said, unsure as she attempted to right her hair; then added. "Thank you, by the way."

"Of course." He smiled at her. "I fear the Emperor and Judge Magister are being delayed. I humbly ask your permission to escort you to the docking bay, my dear."

"Oh, thank you, and my name is Penelo." She smiled in return.

"And I am Senator Vasren though you may just call me Vasren. I understand you are not Archadian," he said.

"No, I'm from Rabanastre," Penelo replied with a smile.

Senator Vasren nodded serenely and offered his arm. Penelo accepted graciously and he led her from the waiting rooms.

"You are quite a vision of beauty. It is no wonder you have captured the heart of our Judge Magister," Senator Vasren toned politely.

"Oh no, we're not like that…just friends." Penelo hated the way the truth sounded as she spoke.

"Oh, I see," he replied simply. "Have you known him long?"

"Only about four years now," she replied.

"Ah, the same as the Emperor." He nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed happily.

"And what do you think of our young Emperor?" He smiled at her.

"I think he's really brave doing what he's doing. He's very kind hearted and a good friend." Penelo smiled in return, but had her suspicions. This was a member of the infamous senate after all.

"Yes, he is certainly very brave. His vision of peace is widely accepted by his Empire with open arms," Vasren replied.

Penelo found the man disarming. She knew that Larsa mistrusted the senate, but Vasren had just readily agreed with her. Penelo knew nothing of politics and this white haired man in flowing purple robes seemed nothing more than a grandfather figure. She found herself falling into a very easy conversation with the man and even had him laughing a time or two about the adventures she had during her sky-pirating days.

"Well my dear Penelo, it has certainly been quite an honor chatting with you but I fear I must give you over to this man here," Senator Vasren replied with a grin.

He motioned to an Imperial Soldier waiting just outside the docking bay.

"And you as well Vasren, I really enjoyed myself. Thank you," Penelo replied, smiling at the man.

"Again my dear, the pleasure was all mine." He smiled, bowed his head to her politely, and turned around, walking back the way they had come.

Penelo was led into the docking bay by the soldier. When Larsa greeted them both the man saluted and was dismissed back to his post.

"Penelo, what are you doing here?" Larsa asked in awe.

"Um, you were being delayed so Senator Vasren escorted me here instead," she replied, sounding very unsure now.

"Senator Vasren?" Larsa inquired coldly, narrowing his eyes as he looked past her.

"Yeah, he was really nice though. Unlike Lady Mirith." Penelo first gushed then grumbled.

"Lady Mirith?" he repeated heatedly.

"Vasren sort of rescued me from her, so it's all okay now," Penelo offered, hoping to calm him down.

Larsa took a deep breath and sighed. It just wouldn't do to get angry right now. Instead he turned his eyes to Penelo and smiled.

"You look radiant Penelo. I must thank you for donning the Imperial gown. I do know I am asking a great deal of you," Larsa said, taking hold of her hands in his.

"I'm fine Larsa. It's a lovely dress and it isn't that uncomfortable." She grinned at him.

"I would ask one more thing of you Penelo, if I may." Larsa stared into her eyes.

"Sure," she agreed, puzzled.

"I would ask you to have this. It will grant you an immunity of sorts," he said as he released her hands and pulled a golden pendant on a chain from his doublet. "It is the Imperial symbol, the crest of House Solidor," Larsa explained as she allowed him to fasten it around her neck.

"So it will prevent Al-Cid from throwing me in the Rozarrian dungeons for something I will not admit to doing when I was a sky-pirate?" she questioned playfully.

"Yes, it will." Larsa laughed and grinned at her.

Larsa gazed at her again, taking in the sight of both her beauty and her ever-charming demeanor. He knew that when Basch found the necklace around her neck there would be questions later. He would deal with them in time. Larsa wasn't a fool when it came to matters of the heart. He was very fond of Penelo and he would do anything to keep her from harm. Even if it meant going against tradition and placing his heart on his sleeve, he would do his small part in seeing to her safety. He smiled at her and took her hands in his once again.

"I will never understand how Vaan could be so blind," Larsa said fondly.

"That's because he's Vaan," Penelo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well the man's a fool. I do wish he could see you now." Larsa chuckled.

"He'd just tell me to quit playing princess and get changed already." Penelo giggled.

"Well you are not playing princess this time. In a way, you are one of sorts." Larsa smiled at her.

"Oh sure, no pressure now." Penelo grinned at him.

"I mean only that you are to be considered part of House Solidor, like family." Larsa chuckled and shook his head as he released her hands.

"Family I can handle," Penelo said as she accepted the arm Larsa now offered to her.

The two made their way to the common center of the aerodome that was now filled with onlookers. They met Basch near the steward's desk and since he was wearing his helm, Penelo was unable to gauge his impression of her.

Larsa made his prepared speech to the crowd assuring them that he would only ever act in Archadia's best interest. Penelo listened and was rather impressed with the young man's talent. She was oddly reminded of his brother doing the same thing on the streets of Rabanastre when he was made consul, but Penelo knew that unlike Vayne, Larsa meant every word he said.

Applause broke out at the end of the speech and Penelo wasn't sure if it was more perfunctory or heartfelt. She looked to Larsa who had silently asked if she was ready. Penelo nodded her head at him and smiled as he led the way back into the hangar and towards the airship.

Larsa took great care in embracing her and kissed each cheek before smiling at her. He then turned to the Judge Magister.

"I entrust you with her safety Gabranth. Keep her from harm as we both would suffer if any befell her," Larsa said to the Judge who saluted in reply.

Basch assisted Penelo up the ramp and led her to her seat. He stood beside her and removed his helm. She smiled as she noticed the look of approval on his face.

"Larsa's really sweet," Penelo said gently.

"Oh?" Basch questioned, smiling down at her.

"To ask you to protect this Rozarrian girl," Penelo explained, smiling.

"He was referring to you, Penelo," Basch said tenderly before excusing himself to get their journey underway.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Well once again I am posting this slightly delayed from when I said I would...sorry. I also wish to apologize that this will not be updated for the next two weeks...(rather hoping no one is getting out their torches or pitchforks at the moment)...as I will be on holiday once again. When I return, I will have an update for you. I promise! A heartfelt thanks to my beta BlueTrillium who tolerates my lack of perfect grammar and my ability to ramble. And my thanks to all of those who are reading and enjoying this story with a special thanks to those that review! I cannot express it enough that I truly appreciate you taking the time to leave your thoughts! Well enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The airship ride was the worst Penelo had ever experienced. Not once since the ship took to the skies did it feel like the vehicle was flying. It felt more like it was being rolled down a very high mountain and hitting every single rock, tree, bump, and so forth on the way down. Penelo's hands were becoming stiff from the constant grasping of the arm rests at her sides and she about wept for joy when the pilot announced they would have to dock in Balfonheim to see to the repair of the glossair rings.

When the ship docked into port, it took all of Penelo's willpower to prevent herself from running off the ship as fast as her legs could carry her. She simply sat impatiently until one of the guards offered her an arm which she gladly accepted.

Basch would now be busy trying to determine, along with the mechanic, what was wrong. This meant Penelo was now free to explore as long as she had her guard in tow. She didn't mind. The man seemed rather pleasant and was willing to talk with her, unlike some of the other Imperials. They made their way outside the aerodome and over to the edge of a pier. It had been a long time since Penelo had visited Balfonheim.

Even living as a sky-pirate, there was little more to do here than trade in stolen goods or visit the local tavern, and Penelo had usually just stayed aboard the ship making sure everything was attended to. It wasn't her job to put herself in danger as Vaan put it. She sighed as she breathed in the warm sea air.

Her thoughts were so distracted that she hadn't noticed her guard slump to the ground. She became aware all too late when she suddenly felt the heavy urge to fall asleep. Her mind started in a panic as she felt herself falling but puzzled when she never hit the ground. The last thing she remembered was a thickly accented voice berating someone for being over-dramatic and the tender echo of a suave voice whispering in her ear to 'trust me' and Penelo let the darkness take her.

When the guard came to, he ran the length back into the aerodome as quickly as he could. He alerted the Judge Magister that the Lady Penelo had been kidnapped.

"Were you not watching her as ordered?" Judge Magister Gabranth questioned darkly.

"My eyes never left her sir," the Imperial explained hastily.

"That much is plain," the Judge berated and ordered the man to search the port for her.

Basch began to pace. This was not part of the plan. He immediately began barking orders for the remaining guard and pilot to go and search for the girl. He wanted them all to report back here within the hour and Basch hoped she would be found quickly as he left the aerodome to wander the streets of Balfonheim in search of her.

The hour passed far too quickly for Basch's liking and when he arrived back at the aerodome hangar, the ship was no where to be found. Had his helm been removed, the entire guard would have seen Basch's jaw slacken. Instead he simply groaned in disgust. At least he now knew that Penelo was no longer in any immediate danger. Though with her present company, that fact could be refuted.

The Judge Magister simply sighed again before ordering the guard and pilot onto the next ship back to Archades to inform of the failure and that he would remain behind to locate Penelo. The soldier that was originally ordered to watch her offered to stay and search but Basch simply growled that the man had done enough. It wasn't really fair, but Basch needed them all to return.

"I will find her," Basch said more gently and the soldier nodded as he followed orders.

After the Imperials and pilot had boarded the ship, Basch turned and left the hangar, heading towards the only place he knew no one would think to look. He made his way over to the next hangar of the aerodome and there he saw a tall dark skinned woman with the trademark long ears of the viera. She wore a black leather suit and had the black spiked double heels, famed to the viera, strapped to her feet. Her arms were crossed as her red eyes gazed at Basch with interest.

"This was not to be the way of it," Basch growled.

"Your plan was flawed," Fran stated as she uncrossed her arms and placed a hand to her hip.

"Where is he?" Basch growled again; he wasn't amused.

"Follow and you shall see." She smirked as she walked up the ramp and boarded the infamous airship.

Basch followed and silently hoped Penelo wouldn't be within hearing distance as he was certainly ready to give the sky-pirate a piece of his mind. Fran stopped just short of the entrance to the cockpit where she motioned him forward. Basch ducked his head and removed his helm to see Penelo sound asleep cradled comfortably in the arms of Balthier who was relaxing in one of the passenger chairs.

"What are you doing?" Basch growled out to the brown haired man.

"Merely admiring; what about you, captain? Or do you prefer Judge Magister these days?" the brown-eyed man drawled with his trademark smirk.

"This was not what was agreed upon. She was never meant to be harmed. Not to mention the ship," Basch said harshly but kept his voice down.

"You wound me; as if I could ever harm her," he said, gazing at Penelo as he fingered the beads entwined in her braids.

"Why did you change the plan, Balthier?" Basch choked out each word slowly in effort to prevent himself from strangling the man because he was taking such liberties with Penelo.

"I'm sure Fran already informed you," he drawled nonchalantly as he continued to gaze at Penelo's sleeping face.

"She said it was flawed," Basch growled out.

"Indeed it was, as you are a terrible actor, captain. Not to mention what notable sky-pirate worth their glossair rings would simply steal parts from a ship when they could take the whole thing. I merely improvised given the circumstances and ensured you would perform your part as concerned benefactor of the girl and then act accordingly upon your return to your empty hangar," Balthier stated, playing with the chain around Penelo's neck as he stared at Basch curiously.

"And all to impress your importance of being leading man no doubt," Basch said angrily.

"Ah captain, but in this I am merely a hired hand," he said with a regretful sigh, looking down to Penelo again. "I do believe that you shall be the leading man for this little adventure."

With that said, Penelo began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered as Balthier's hand traced the contours of her face tenderly. Basch was about ready to punch the man when Penelo opened her eyes and narrowed them menacingly at Balthier oblivious to anyone else in the area.

Balthier smirked and had the sense to remove his hand from her face because a moment later he needed it to stop her own from making contact with his cheek. He merely grinned at her as she scowled back and leaned forward in his arms.

"Ah-ah, no more hitting. The last time I let you do that it stung for a week," he chided, pulling her closer to him.

"You would deserve it," Fran stated as she ducked under the doorframe.

"You could have at least warned me!" Penelo exclaimed to him mere inches from his face.

"Ah, but I did, and I know you heard me." Balthier grinned, moving in closer.

"Doesn't he ever change?" Penelo asked Fran without turning her head.

"It seems not," Fran replied with a smirk as Balthier sighed.

"So are you going to let me up or are you going to continue making a fool of yourself?" Penelo smirked as their noses touched.

"Why do I bother with you again?" he drawled fondly as he raised a brow.

"You always want that which is not yours to take," Fran said as she seated herself in the navigator seat.

"Not from lack of trying on my part mind you," the sky-pirate chuckled as he released her hand and drew his arms about her waist.

"If you meant a word of it then maybe I'd reconsider," Penelo retorted wryly as she pulled her face back from him and fussed with her hair.

"Yes, well," Balthier replied sarcastically with a visible grimace. "Let's not dwell on that now shall we?"

"Okay, I won't." Penelo smirked and turned to Fran and winked.

Fran's mouth turned up in a smirk at the young woman. Balthier merely gazed at the two in turn and shook his head, muttering something about conspiracy among women and then turned his head to look at Basch who was positively flushed with rage.

"Something wrong captain?" Balthier drawled out as Penelo's eyes went wide and her head snapped around.

"Let me up, Balthier," Penelo growled as she pushed at his arms which held her fast.

"No longer fun and games now, is it," he purred into her ear watching Basch's reaction with amusement.

"Release her, Balthier," Basch ground out the words slowly, his anger very apparent.

"No harm done there captain," Balthier drawled out as he let his arms fall to his sides allowing Penelo to stand.

She turned on her heel, and with hands to hips she glared at the sky-pirate. Balthier simply raised his left hand up spinning something idly around his index finger with a self-assured smirk.

Penelo glared at him as her hands went to her neck.

"Give it back, Balthier," she said tiredly as she held her palm out to him.

"After I have a question answered," he said coolly, looking pointedly at Basch.

Balthier continued spinning the necklace around his finger as he tried to measure the look on Basch's face. Basch simply stared back in return, still flushed with anger.

"Why captain?" Balthier murmured menacingly as he stopped spinning the golden chain that bounced as the pendant's inertia ran out.

"I swear to you I know not," Basch said as his anger dissipated immediately and the vivid shock of recognition overtook his face.

"Oh please, you two, not everything is a conspiracy," Penelo sighed exasperatedly.

"It is the symbol of the Empire. The crest of the Solidor Line," Fran stated genuinely curious as she eyed it.

"Yeah, Larsa told me that when he asked me if I would wear it. He said it would give me an immunity of sorts and I really didn't want to end up in a Rozarrian prison," Penelo offered, still puzzled by Balthier's behavior and Basch's shock.

"Ah, but the good captain here would have never let you come to such harm Penelo," Balthier stated smoothly as Basch stood mute, still staring at the pendant swaying on its chain.

"Did Larsa ask nothing else of you Penelo?" Fran asked with concern.

"Um, no," she said, unsure as she thought back to their conversation earlier.

"Nothing eh?" Balthier grinned.

"He did say I was like family and what difference does it make anyway?" She huffed, grabbing the necklace from him.

"There are only two of those in existence. One is meant for the emperor himself and the other is meant for…" Basch started to explain but was interrupted.

"His wife," Balthier finished with a smirk. "Still certain he hadn't asked anything else of you?"

"I think I would know," Penelo snapped as she stared at the pendant in hand.

"Penelo?" Fran questioned noticing the troubled look on the girl's face.

"I didn't realize…I mean…I don't…well, he didn't say anything…" Penelo simply sighed and slumped down in one of the empty chairs.

Balthier watched Penelo fidget with the ribbons on her gown with curious interest before turning his eye to Basch. He smirked as he saw that Basch's attention was also on Penelo. Something to keep an eye on, he mused to himself before standing.

"I believe we have one simple matter to discuss captain. Follow me if you will," Balthier said as he walked past the armored man, ducking his head to pass from the cockpit and towards the back of the ship. Basch took one last look at Penelo and followed Balthier.

Penelo looked around now that the two men were gone. She wondered if Balthier was simply baiting Basch. How the man was so damn perceptive was beyond her, but this trip was certainly going to be interesting. She saw that Fran was studying her with a guarded smile.

"They will work together on this," she reassured Penelo as if reading her thoughts.

"On getting to Rozarria and back safely or simply driving me crazy?" Penelo muttered in reply.

"Both perhaps," Fran said in amusement as she turned back to the navigational panel.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Yes I am back and yes this is finally being updated! A special thanks to BlueTrillium for the wonderful beta-ing!! My apologies for being gone so long and hopefully you do not all feel neglected. My thanks for your time and enjoy!!  


* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Balthier stopped at a narrow door and opened it. With a flourishing sweep of his hand, he motioned for Basch to enter. When the door was closed, Basch's anger resurfaced anew as he glared at the lofty expression of the sky-pirate.

"Let it be, captain, we have other matters to discuss," Balthier said in an offhanded tone.

"And what matter is it you wish to discuss Balthier?" Basch growled lowly.

"Let's start with this little errand we're attending to. I understand your emperor's need for secrecy and all, but why is she here?" Balthier drawled as he arranged the cuffs of his shirt.

"Larsa requested she accompany me. I was not aware he did not inform you," Basch stated, confused by the question.

"Oh, I was informed, but imagine my surprise when the unnamed Archadian ambassador turns out to be Penelo. She gave up sky-pirating for a reason, Basch; now why is she here?" Balthier narrowed his eyes shrewdly as he turned on the older man.

"I know not what you mean to imply." Basch narrowed his eyes back.

Balthier simply smirked. "Of course not; let me clarify. I mean to know why she's suddenly willing to participate in something that could get her killed - or was she not aware of what was on that ship, captain?"

Balthier crossed his arms and now openly glared at Basch. Basch simply glared back. The man had no right to pretend Penelo wasn't in danger when Balthier knew very well that she was. He had a fondness for the girl that only Fran and the gods could ever fathom and he'd be damned before he would let anyone use her for their own selfish gain.

"She is not a child Balthier and it was her choice to make," Basch refuted angrily.

"Hmph; no, she is most definitely not a child, but she is Penelo," Balthier stated as he inspected his nails.

"And since when do you hold such an interest in anyone other than yourself?" Basch snapped.

"I have no romantic interest, if that is what you're worried about." Balthier smirked, gauging the man's reaction.

"And yet you continually ask a reason for her being here," Basch stated venomously.

"Penelo is a simple minded girl who willingly sacrifices herself for anyone who asks. And here she shows up in Balfonheim on the arm of one Archadian Judge Magister at the request of Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, dressed the part of a princess with his crest about her neck," Balthier snapped back, growing tired of the man's temper. "You will not use her because it suits your lord's purpose."

"I would never do such a thing!" Basch exclaimed in outrage.

"This grows tiresome, captain," Balthier said, massaging his forehead.

"Larsa would never place her in harm's way, nor would I, Balthier."

"And yet you weren't surprised that there was something placed on that ship," the sky-pirate stated coldly.

"It was meant to detonate after we departed from Rozarria," Basch explained wearily.

Balthier raised an eyebrow in return and crossed his arms.

"My sworn duty is to protect Larsa and the interests of House Solidor. I would ne…" he started.

"Yes, yes the duty that was once your brother's is now your own." Basch flinched at the casual mention of his oath and Balthier continued. "Unless Penelo has become part of House Solidor, I shall assume her safety is not at the forefront of your mind, so let me be quite frank here captain. If you have some other insight to offer, I believe now is the time to disclose such. Else this discussion has had its fill and I shall see to Penelo's well-being before we get underway."

"And yet you claim she is not a child. She will not thank you for treating her as such, Balthier."

"I will not let your lord use her," Balthier stated coldly.

Basch sighed in agitation. This was getting the both of them nowhere.

"I understand your concern and I pray you believe me when I state that having her accompany myself was not the original intention. Had I left her in Larsa's care, she still would not be safe," Basch spoke in an attempt to hide his frustration.

Balthier raised a brow. "Do continue?"

"I am certain you are aware that the Archadian Senate is ill at ease with this union," Basch explained and Balthier gave a slow nod of his head. "They seek ways to discredit Larsa and have the public demand he be stripped of his power."

"I still fail to see what this has to do with Penelo," the sky-pirate sneered.

"If Larsa had not asked her to accompany myself, she would have stayed on to keep him company. Those that guard Larsa owe no fealty to a common bazaar dancer from Rabanastre. Here she is amongst friends who are willing to keep her from harm," Basch explained.

Balthier placed a finger to his cheek in contemplation and replied in a condescending tone, "Yes that does sound more plausible than because she wanted to."

Basch gave a low grunt in response. Balthier was not going to accept anything less than the truth and now that Basch had given him such, the man was intent on showing him the error of his theory.

"Well captain, let us hope your fates never make you choose between your oath and our girl."

Basch did not miss the stressed emphasis on 'our girl' and he narrowed his eyes at the man in response. Balthier's eyes simply sparkled, realizing he had touched on a very sensitive manner.

"My oath must always come first," Basch explained as a dark look crossed over his face.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought." Balthier shook his head as he opened the door.

Basch watched the sky-pirate leave and brought a gloved hand to cover his face. He had never meant to put Penelo's life in danger and the worst part was he had not given it so much as a second thought when Larsa asked her to accompany him. Balthier had forced him to see things in a new light and it was unsettling.

Basch simply couldn't think straight anymore when it came to Penelo. Perhaps Balthier had a point and Larsa had another motive that Basch was unaware of. He shook his head disparagingly. Larsa would never put Penelo purposely in danger. As he strode from the room a thought nagged at his mind, 'But why then did he give her the necklace?'

The ride from Balfonheim to Rozarria was now going to be far too long for Penelo's liking. Whatever the two had talked about, Basch was now as silent as a stone and Balthier couldn't keep from smirking every time he glanced at Penelo. It was starting to make her self-conscious. It was then she remembered that she no longer had to wear this gown and her heart made a leap as she stood up.

"Penelo?" Fran questioned as she watched Penelo stand.

"I'm going to change," Penelo said with a grin.

"Oh, into what? I don't seem to remember you carrying anything on you when I retrieved you from the docks," Balthier drawled out, staring at the gauges then onto the horizon.

"You mean kidnapped," Penelo snapped at him and he turned to smirk at her. "Basch was going to bring…"

And Penelo stopped as she watched Basch finally show some emotion and it wasn't promising. He shook his head and looked guiltily at her. Penelo's spirit crushed as she fell back into her seat and turned her head to Basch on the opposite side of the aisle from her.

"I am so through playing princess," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Inwardly she smiled when she saw the tiniest of smiles tug at Basch's lips and watched as his eyes danced with amusement. She turned her gaze back out the window of the Strahl and sighed in frustration at having nothing to wear but this gown and the fact that Basch was just being typical, honorable Basch. She knew he could flirt; she'd seen him in action. She smiled at the thought and turned her head back to him, finding that he was watching her curiously.

"I was just thinking about last night," Penelo admitted with a grin.

"Oh and what were the two of you up to last night?" Balthier flipped on the auto-pilot and turned to them with amused interest.

"I just spent the night in his quarters after helping him polish his armor," Penelo said offhandedly causing both Balthier and Basch to choke.

Fran turned around to eye Penelo curiously and Penelo grinned in return causing the viera to do the same. Fran shook her head and turned back around to the navigation panel.

"You shall cause them both to have fits," Fran stated, amused.

"Yeah, well they both deserve it." Penelo grinned as she looked to Basch and then Balthier.

Both men went from eyeing each other to her and back again. It was comical, but Penelo decided to humor them both as she began to tell Fran about her impromptu stay at the Imperial Palace. It started with her run in with Vaan and ended with her talking about being insulted by Mirith, rescued by Senator Vasren, and repeating the story of Larsa giving her the necklace.

"I trust Larsa knows about Lady Mirith and Senator Vasren," Basch said and Penelo detected the slightest trace of hurt in his words.

"Well, yeah, and I would have told you eventually," Penelo said, confused.

"I never thought you the type to let an insult go unpunished," Balthier said as he rubbed his cheek with a smirk.

"You did more than insult me and I'm sure it would have gotten Larsa in some kind of trouble if I just hauled off and hit the woman." Penelo raised a brow at Balthier.

Basch looked to both Penelo then Balthier in turn and then attempted to make himself comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes. He knew he had no reason for it, but he was inwardly hurt that Penelo had not disclosed her encounter with Mirith and Senator Vasren to him earlier. Not that they truly had a chance to talk, but Basch still wondered why she had not said anything on the ship from Archades to Balfonheim. That and she seemed to be far more comfortable with Balthier than himself.

He had nothing against the man and any other occasion would gladly call him friend, but it was hard to not witness the easy banter that Penelo and Balthier had slipped into the moment she had been awake. Not to mention the casual way she had allowed the man to continue holding her.

Basch knew what the feeling was yet he did not want to give it name. Naming the wrenching in his gut, as he listened to the two quip back and forth for the next hour, would mean he would have 'laid his claim' as Balthier had put it and he did not wish to give Penelo any false hope. False hope that he himself had already given her because he could not find his tongue to tell her no when she informed him she was moving in.

He knew he needed to tell her that moving in with him was not a good idea. He knew he needed to tell her to just move on and pursue her dancing career or settle down with someone, preferably not Balthier. He also knew the moment he did this, things would change between them forever. Basch wondered if he truly could live his life without ever seeing her again. He sighed as he resigned himself to just that if it meant her living a happy life.

Another five hours later and Fran announced they were now entering Rozarrian territory and one more hour would see them to their destination. Penelo had long since fallen asleep and Basch, no longer feigning sleep, debated over waking her now or letting her sleep.

"Let her sleep," Balthier said gently as he turned to face Basch.

"She may wish to ready herself," Basch said quietly with a hint of a defensive tone.

"Too much is expected of her," the brown-haired man replied almost sadly as he looked at her and then to Basch. "Let her sleep."

"You surprise me Balthier," Basch said. "Four years have changed you."

"No more than the rest of us, captain," he retorted and then added, "I meant what I said before."

"And that is?" Basch questioned with a raise of his brow.

"I have no romantic interest in her," he started and Basch went to interject but the sky-pirate continued, "but I cannot stand to see her unhappy, though only your fates might know why."

A slight chuckle was heard from Fran and Balthier scoffed.

"Why do you tell me this?" Basch asked, narrowing his eyes at the brown-eyed man.

"Because tormenting you is not making her happy." Balthier smirked and then sighed. "I just hope you come to your senses, soon."

"Balthier, I do not see…" Basch stated a bit loudly.

"See what?" the sleepy voice of Penelo was heard.

"The Spire of the Rozarrian Palace, but as I had said earlier Basch you need to look in that direction," and Balthier pointed to the east.

Penelo straightened up and her gaze followed the direction that Balthier had pointed in and sure enough there was a bright gleaming white fixture spiraling up to the heavens. It was a sight Penelo had seen before, but she never could fail to be amazed by its beauty. She smiled and Basch decided he should see for himself.

"An amazing sight, thank you for pointing it out," Basch stated to Balthier with a nod of his head and the younger man smirked and turned back around in his seat.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along now." Penelo smiled.

"Anything to make you happy," Balthier drawled.

Penelo rolled her eyes and shook her head. The man was impossible sometimes. She turned to face Basch who had the tiniest of smirks settled on his features. It made Penelo smile. It was nice to see the two had found their common ground once again. Fran was right; at least they would get along to see this through.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **Ah, another update! I'm hoping everyone is as excited as I am. XD A huge thanks to Blue Trillium!!! (who really does a great job beta-ing) Well, I'm hoping that everything is keeping up to standards and thank you all for being so patient. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

To say that Senator Brusnile was livid was an understatement, Vasren mused as he watched the man pace the length from the bed to the arm chairs. Vasren had to give the Judge Magister credit. The man had outsmarted Brusnile in the worst possible way: the dancing girl kidnapped and the ship gone. That the Rozarrian girl still lived is what vexed his companion; that and the fact that all his devious thoughts went to waste.

Brusnile's tantrum was beginning to bore Vasren, but the aged man stayed silent, contemplating his next move. He was not an idiot and knew very well the girl – Penelo, he recalled her name was - was certainly not kidnapped. Vasren had at least one reliable spy in Balfonheim who reported seeing the girl with the famed sky-pirates that Larsa seemed to be friendly with. After talking with the girl and learning she once was a sky-pirate herself, the connection became much easier to perceive. They must have been among the ones Larsa had travelled with on his journey four years ago. This would make matters a bit trickier, but thankfully Vasren's idea was a borrowed one. Now all he had to do was to get Brusnile to calm down.

"Though your discontent is quite apparent, we have something to discuss, Brusnile," Vasren said finally from the armchair he was settled in.

"I still do not understand how pirates managed to steal the whole ship from under their very noses!" the agitated man exclaimed yet again.

"Calm yourself and perhaps we can think of a way to correct this matter," Vasren soothed.

Brusnile huffed and settled himself forcefully into the armchair opposite Vasren's.

"Thank you. Now, I have reason to believe the dancing girl was not kidnapped but merely a distraction," Vasren stated as he folded his hands onto his lap.

"Mirith won't like that one bit," Brusnile muttered.

"They also shall arrive in Rozarria in record time if they are travelling with a certain pair of sky-pirates," Vasren continued, ignoring Brusnile's remark.

"But…but…" The man visibly flustered.

"She shall be arriving back in Archades in less than three days at this rate," Vasren replied offhandedly.

"She must not be allowed on Archadian soil," Brusnile stated in an offended tone.

"What does it matter Brusnile? Simply bide our time and perhaps the girl will either ruin herself or perhaps meet another end," Vasren stated as he led the man in the direction he needed him to think.

"We cannot wait. What if the public decides that she is not the enemy or what if Lord Larsa insists her title be restored to full power?" Brusnile was panicking again and Vasren kept his ire in check.

"It is not as if we can kidnap the girl while she's in Rozarria, Brusnile," Vasren said with a sigh and watched the man with interest.

"Why not?" Brusnile said, enlightened, as his features twisted into something unpleasant.

"What do you mean?" Vasren asked, silently amused that the man was so easy to lead about.

"If Lord Larsa uses sky-pirates, why should we not make use of them as well?" Brusnile sneered.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vasren leaned in, feigning interest.

"Mirith has a few contacts that could get us in touch with what we need. We simply have them kidnap the Rozarrian girl and have them do away with her somewhere." Brusnile was positively gloating with mirth at his new idea.

"Your idea has merit, Brusnile, though you may have to move quickly to see it implemented," Vasren praised the man as he leaned back in the armchair once again.

"That could be a problem," Brusnile said, sounding agitated again.

"Oh?" Vasren asked, genuinely curious.

"Mirith is angry with me at the moment." The white-bearded man sighed.

"Well then perhaps I could speak with her on your behalf?" Vasren offered, raising a brow.

"Yes, that would work. Between my brain and your resources we shall see that Archadia's blood not be muddied by Rozarrian waste," Brusnile offered triumphantly.

Vasren simply smiled his pleasant smile in return, all the while thinking the other man a fool. His plan had actually worked even better than he had hoped. Now all he had to do was lead Mirith down the same path and all would be well.

As Brusnile stood to find some wine to celebrate, Vasren lost himself in thought. It didn't matter if the Rozarrian girl made it into Archades; as long as she didn't live too long all would be well. Perhaps Rozarria would even be unwilling to offer another candidate and save him the trouble of having to have someone else murdered later. What Vasren needed to do now was make sure Penelo was taken care of. And to do that he now needed to speak with Mirith.

Brusnile came back with his bottle and two glasses, carrying on about his genius and Archadia's good blood. Vasren listened for a minute longer and decided he had to get things arranged before he allowed the man to continue.

"Forgive me Brusnile, but if we wish to have your plan implemented I shall need to find your daughter quickly," Vasren excused himself, standing.

"Oh, of course," Brusnile responded, mildly offended.

"We only have three days after all," Vasren reminded him in an effort to smooth the man's ruffled feathers.

"Ah yes, you are correct. Time is of the essence. You should be able to find her somewhere in the garden about now," the white-bearded man replied with a nod.

"Thank you Brusnile, I will let you know how matters develop," Vasren stated with a polite inclination of his head, and retreated into the hall.

He followed the corridors to the garden and reflected on the earlier events of the day. He had missed Larsa's speech of Archadian-Rozarrian unity purposely, as he had no wish to be questioned by his lord about escorting the girl, and was informed later that Larsa had bestowed the necklace of empresses upon her. It amused him to no end and thought perhaps the matter of her involvement with the Judge Magister resolved, but Vasren saw past the obvious triangle that had formed.

Despite the girl's insistence, he knew the Judge Magister viewed her as more than a friend. According to the soldiers, the man had practically lost his head with worry and had actually lost his temper. Even when Larsa was purposely hiding away from the Judge, the man had never lost his temper. She needed to be dealt with and replaced by someone who would be easier to manipulate.

How he wished that Gabranth could have taken a liking to Mirith, but the girl certainly had her faults. He wouldn't blame the judge one bit for not wishing to have anything to do with the girl.

And speaking of Mirith, Vasren found her settled on a stone bench near a shallow pond talking with a member of the house guard. He smirked inwardly. The girl certainly did have many other admirers and it was no wonder. She was very beautiful. But Vasren knew it was not looks that would win with Gabranth. Penelo was indeed pretty, but he knew it was her demeanor that had swayed the Judge. Mirith had no redeeming qualities when it came to personality.

He made his way over to the girl and smiled warmly at her. She beamed up at him. The girl certainly knew how to act.

"Why, Senator Vasren, what a pleasant surprise," she exclaimed delightedly.

"Forgive me Lady, but I should return to my post," the guard excused himself after catching the discriminating look in Vasren's eye.

Mirith simply smiled at the guard in return and turned her full attention to Vasren. Her smile quickly faded once the guard was out of sight and her eyes narrowed at him.

"If this is about that whore…" she started, her voice laced with venom.

"I have a proposition for you Mirith," Vasren interrupted her smoothly.

"A proposition?" she questioned, her face slowly gaining interest.

"It seems we both have a similar problem that needs to be dealt with quickly," Vasren explained cryptically.

"And what would that be?" the chestnut-haired girl asked suspiciously.

"I believe you have yet to be informed that the dancer was not truly kidnapped," Vasren offered, spreading his hands wide.

"I was just informed," Mirith said unpleasantly as her chocolate eyes traced the empty path the guard had left by.

"Ah yes, I see." Vasren nodded his head.

"What is it that you require of me, Senator?" Mirith smiled almost pleasantly and Vasren could tell she knew exactly what he was after.

"That our problem be dealt with quickly," Vasren voiced conversationally as he settled himself next to Mirith.

Mirith's smile marred her perfect face, making her appear almost evil. Vasren would almost be afraid of the girl had he not known exactly how to pull her strings. It was something he excelled at. He was not a fool when it came to surviving. After all it was Gregoroth that was put to death and not himself after Vasren suggested to the late chairman that perhaps Vayne would not be the best choice for emperor.

In hushed tones Vasren informed Mirith exactly what her father wished her to do, but Vasren kept adding bits about Penelo. Every time the dancer was mentioned, Mirith's brown eyes darkened. Yes, Mirith would do exactly as Vasren wanted and Penelo would no longer be able to interfere with his plans.

Vasren had briefly thought that the dancer could be controlled, but their simple conversation proved to him otherwise. She was a very driven individual with hopes and dreams. It would be a shame to have her killed; Vasren thought he might get to like the girl, given time. But he needed Gabranth's network of emissaries for his own and to do that he needed the man to be with someone he could manipulate - at least until he no longer needed the man.

Larsa had proved he would only weaken Archadia's grasp on Ivalice, and this was yet another war to be fought. The Dalmascan dancer was simply going to be another casualty of war. A war that would one day replace their child emperor with the powerful hand of the senate and see Archades as the head power in all of Ivalice and nothing would dare challenge her rule again.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **Once again, a huge thanks to Blue Trillium...such a wonderful, patient beta who helped me immensely with this chapter! I also want to thank those of you sticking with this even though it is not being updated as regularly as it once was. Be patient with me, I promise we'll see the end of this one yet! My thanks to all of those who have reviewed, your words of encouragement are truly appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

An hour later found them all safely docked in the aerodome. Balthier and Fran elected to stay with the ship as Basch escorted Penelo out of the aerodome hangar, where the two were greeted by a small party of Rozarrian guards, Al-Cid Margrace, and his entourage.

"Ah, Judge Magister Gabranth, and such a lovely ambassador - though I fear I do not know your name," Al-Cid said in this thick Rozarrian accent as he clasped Penelo's hand in his.

"This is the Lady Penelo my Lord Marg…," Basch started as he removed his helm and placed it under his arm.

Al-Cid interrupted as he flashed a winsome smile in her direction causing Penelo to stifle a giggle. "Ah, we are not so formal in Rozarria; please Penelo, I insist you call me Al-Cid."

"Thank you Al-Cid, it's an honor being here," Penelo said with a smile.

"Allow me to escort you to the royal palace," Al-Cid said as he kissed her hand, then offered his arm. "Come, Gabranth, and I shall introduce you to your future empress."

Basch noted with intrigue that Al-Cid seemed to realize Penelo was not really a citizen of the Empire. He also noted, with great dismay, how the man seemed to be lavishing his attention on Penelo as they walked towards the palace. Basch certainly understood that Penelo was a very beautiful woman and very friendly; far too friendly for his taste at the moment, as he watched her laugh again at the Rozarrian's failed attempt at a joke.

When they finally arrived at the white stone palace, Basch was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Any more comments comparing Penelo's beauty to the heavens or how she should visit Rozarria more often and he was going to rip her away from Al-Cid and demand Balthier keep her locked up on the Strahl until it was time to leave. No, he wasn't jealous, not a bit. He just didn't want anyone, especially any man, to be so friendly with her in front of him.

They walked up the marble stairs and through the grand entrance arch to be greeted by more Rozarrian guards and the well-groomed courtyard. Topiaries trimmed to mimic the spire lined the walkway on both sides, and off to the left was a large fountain of white stone. They paused briefly after climbing more steps to reach the palace entrance. The guards opened the giant mahogany doors, and Al-Cid dismissed the guards and led the two through into a large foyer. He glanced around and looked to Penelo once more.

"You are far more beautiful in person, and I see you still keep feathers in your braids." Al-Cid winked at her with a grin.

"You recognize me?" Penelo asked incredulously.

"Your dancing was quite captivating and I never forget a pretty face," he said slyly, causing Basch to groan and then cough to cover up the groan. "Are you alright Judge Magister?"

"Apologies my Lord, I am fine." Basch coughed once again and noted the amusement in Al-Cid's voice.

"I would ask you to wait here, as I see my little niece is nowhere in sight," he excused himself with another kiss to her hand and then guided her hand to rest on Basch's arm.

Al-Cid Margrace had made his peace with Basch silently and Basch was reminded once again how perceptive the man truly was. Penelo watched the raven-haired Rozarrian exit with his entourage through an open arch and she placed her other hand around Basch's arm as she stepped closer to him. Basch gently placed a gloved hand atop her hands in reassurance as they waited.

"Ah but you make our dear friends wait brother; quite unnecessary," Al-Cid's terse voice was heard from the left and came into view with a small party this time.

"You specified no time Al-Cid; I decided we should wait where it was more comfortable," the 'brother' voiced sarcastically. "We were not that hard to find."

"Enough." Al-Cid smirked.

He turned to face Basch and Penelo and he stretched his arm out behind him as though waiting for something. A diminutive hand reached forward and Al-Cid closed his hand around it and pulled gently. A small girl with hazel eyes and raven black curls was brought forward.

"Allow me to introduce my brother Al-Muod Margrace and your future Empress the Lady Vafara Rin Margrace."

Basch removed his hand from Penelo and bowed formally. Penelo smiled brightly as she gave a graceful curtsy.

"My lord, my lady," Basch intoned respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Penelo beamed.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to greet both the Archadian ambassador and my future Lord Husband's Judge Magister," the girl spoke softly in the thick Rozarrian accent.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet so lovely an ambassador," Al-Muod said as bowed low to Penelo, flashing her a brilliant smile.

The raven haired man gave Basch a polite nod, barely taking his eyes off Penelo to do so. Basch abruptly became certain that the sooner they left Rozarria, the better. Al-Cid eloquently pushed his brother aside and rolled his eyes.

"You will forgive the forwardness of my brother. His ways are crude; but not to worry, he will be returning to his wife now," Al-Cid commented in an off-handed way to Penelo, causing his brother to choke. "Come. Allow me to show you where you will rest for the evening."

Al-Cid motioned to Basch and Penelo to follow as he led his niece up a grand staircase and down a marble hallway.

Penelo watched the demure ebony-haired girl be led by her uncle and she wondered if she appeared just as timid on the arm of Basch. Basch's earlier words came back to haunt her as she was reminded just how much of a princess she wasn't, and never would be. She was merely dressed to play the part, to look worthy on the arm of someone far more important than she.

Her gaze turned to Basch, but his grey-blue eyes were fixed on the path in front of them. She turned her eyes back to the girl. She was lovely with her ivory skin and rouged cheeks. Her doleful eyes made Penelo wonder how truly happy she was to be placed in this position and whether she was even given a choice.

It was then that one of Al-Cid's aides walked up and presented him with a folded piece of paper. He stopped and read the message, his eyes narrowing. He gave a smirk as he folded the note in his hand, cocking an eyebrow to the aide who nodded her head in reply.

Though Penelo was curious as to what the note had said, she was pretty sure that she had no business knowing and kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked up to see Basch looking grimmer than before. An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach as the aide held open the nearest door and gestured for them to enter.

"No one," Al-Cid commanded in a low growl to his aide as he entered the room.

Once again, she said nothing but gave a nod of her head in understanding that she would neither speak of what was written on the note nor allow anyone to enter the room without his say so. With that she closed the door, leaving the four of them alone.

Penelo glanced around uneasily. The room didn't look like anything more than an untidy office. Papers were strewn about an oak desk that sat near a heavily barred window. It reminded her far too much of a prison cell to put her nerves at ease. And it didn't help that Al-Cid was studying her far too intensely for her tastes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Basch spoke gruffly as he placed his gloved hand on Penelo's shoulder, pulling her back towards him and away from the Rozarrian.

"I fear I have received some very unsettling news," Al-Cid said as he continued to stare at Penelo.

Penelo took a step backwards into Basch's armored chest. The Judge Magister instinctively brought his free arm up to shield around her shoulders causing Al-Cid to chuckle. The raven haired Rozarrian took another step closer to the pair, a knowing smirk settled on his face. A clunk of heavy metal sounded as Basch dropped the helm and placed his hand ready on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"You have my word, Gabranth," he spoke calmly, outstretching both his hands. "I have no intention of harming her."

Penelo took a breath to calm herself and asked, "Then what do you want?"

"Simply the chance to resolve a matter of import before my brother catches wind of what is written on this note," Al-Cid explained, offering an open hand to her and passing the note behind him to Vafara.

Penelo took a hesitant step forward, feeling the cold metal of Basch's arm bar her way and pull her back to him. She gave a slight smile, knowing that she was safe, and placed her hand into the Margrace's.

"And what is written?" Basch's steeled voice growled out.

Al-Cid gave a chuckle as he gently pulled Penelo towards him. Basch was forced to drop his arm to prevent harming her and made no effort to hide his displeasure on the matter.

"That I am to be nothing more than an Archadian doll," Vafara spoke with a tone that held as much warmth as the highest peaks of Mt. Bur Omisace.

Penelo's head snapped around. "But that's not true! Larsa's go…"

Al-Cid placed a finger to her lips immediately silencing her. "Tsk, Tsk…not now little bird. Do you care to explain, Gabranth?"

Basch met the raven-haired lord's gaze and slowly let a smirk form on his lips. The tall Rozarrian cocked a brow as he watched the armored judge cross his arms and shake his head. It was then that Al-Cid realized his mistake.

"Don't you dare try to hush me; I'm not just here for decoration and I am definitely not one of your little birds!" Penelo huffed as she looked up at him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Do you really think that Larsa would have even sent us if he meant to insult you?"

Al-Cid put his hands up in front of his chest to appease her. "Forgive me, Lady Penelo, but surely you can understand the problems this could create."

"Well it isn't Larsa's fault," she explained, calming a little and turning towards Vafara. "It's just that some people are really afraid of change. But if I know Larsa, you won't be just a doll. He's not like that."

Hazel eyes sought out her uncle's face as though to ask him what to do next, but Al-Cid merely shrugged. The decision was to be hers alone and Vafara looked back to Penelo. The blonde's eyes pleaded with her and the Rozarrian princess knew that Penelo spoke from the heart.

"It is not that I do not believe you," she spoke softly, her gaze straying to the barred window. "But you are also asking me to give up much for a man's dream that may never come to pass."

Penelo walked up to Vafara and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Vafara slowly turned her head back towards Penelo. She smiled sadly at the princess and the fair-skinned girl felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes.

"He's giving up the same thing to see his dream come true. He's already lost so much, I don't want to see him lose that too," Penelo explained softly.

Vafara dipped her chin slightly as her hands smoothed the sides of her gown. She blinked away any trace of emotion in her eyes and looked to her uncle.

"I will agree to this."

"I had a feeling you might," Al-Cid said with a smirk. "But what about…"

Vafara raised a hand up. "It will be at least a week before my father's sources will have this same information. By that time, I will be in Archades and he would only risk further embarrassment by demanding my return."

"Ah, yes. That he will certainly not do. Very clever little niece."

Al-Cid's praise caused Vafara to sigh. Penelo looked curiously at the girl and was met with hazel eyes that rolled just slightly. The two shared a knowing smile and couldn't help the giggles that emerged shortly thereafter.

Al-Cid shook his head and headed towards the door.

"Come, Gabranth," he said with a jerk of his head. "Let us allow the little birds their chatter."

Basch bent over and retrieved his helm before walking to Penelo's side. He leaned over and whispered softly to her. "Very well done."

Penelo gave a smile and a slight nod of her head causing Basch's lips to brush gently against her ear as he straightened. She attempted to hide her shock and wondered if perhaps the stoic Judge Magister had done that on purpose. Her eyes studied the side of his face, but he gave no indication that anything had passed between them. She gave a sigh as the two men walked out the door.

"You like him?" a soft voice questioned from her right.

Penelo placed a hand over the pendant and her heart as she spun around. "What?"

"I asked if you like him."

"Oh, well, we've known each other for four years now," Penelo explained as she walked at the side of the soon-to-be empress.

"Well, it is most apparent that he likes you," Vafara said with a smile.

"You aren't shy at all, are you?" Penelo asked with a smirk.

Vafara giggled and shook her head. "Only in front of my father and when it best suits its purpose. Though, I apologize if I am too forward in my observations."

"Nah, that's alright. And yes, I do like him," Penelo said with a grin as the two of them left the room.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **I apologize that it took so dreadfully long in getting this next chapter to you. Hopefully you will all be able to forgive me. Again, my sincerest thanks to my beta BlueTrillium for doing such a wonderful job with editing and keeping me in line. I should also like to thank all of you who expressed concern over my absence. I am sorry I made you worry, but I live, breathe, and shall continue to write. ;) My thanks to all of those who take the time to read this story and to those that review. You are always a constant source of inspiration! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The silence of the room was almost deafening, and Basch wondered when it was that he no longer preferred solitude. A chuckle escaped his lips as an ungloved hand ran over the tightly cropped hairstyle his brother had always favored. Yes, he knew all too well when the change had been made and a smile broke on his face.

But what to do with the cause was an entirely different manner. He was only fooling himself if he thought he would be able to show her that he was not the man for her. He shook his head, the smile still firmly set upon his face.

She had been a force to be reckoned with, when Al-Cid had turned on them. He knew full well that she was capable of taking care of herself, but he couldn't help but marvel at her ability. His mind drifted to the words Al-Cid had offered him afterwards.

"_Tell me, Gabranth," he said in his thick accent. "Is that why the little emperor sent her as ambassador?"_

"_Your pardon?" Basch questioned, trying hard to keep the resentment out of his tone._

"_It is rare to find such an untainted heart when placed in a political position, no?"_

"_She is as she appears and means no deception," Basch replied a tad more forcefully than intended._

"_Of that I have no doubt, Gabranth." The Rozarrian noble turned his eye to watch the two women converse and added quietly, "but there is more than one form of deception."_

_Basch stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"_

_Al-Cid just gave a hearty laugh as he placed a hand to the armored man's shoulder, urging him forward again. "Do not worry Judge Magister. Now, I would trust you with my own life and you have your lady to thank."_

His lady. The thought made him chuckle. He had yet to voice himself in a way that she would understand his heart and the full of the matter. Perhaps here, in Rozarria, he was offered even more a freedom than he ever had in either Dalmasca or Archadia. Larsa had given him this chance to bare his heart.

The smile fell from his face as he sat himself on the bed in the center of the lavish room. Thoughts of the golden pendant about Penelo's neck began to unsettle him. How much of his lord's heart was borne on that delicate chain? He had always thought the young man well over the childish crush he once possessed. But now it seemed he was either wrong in his assumption or Larsa had meant to use Penelo in a way Basch could not yet perceive.

He shook his head to clear the unbidden thought. Larsa was not Vayne and he would never endanger her life. But this could mean that his lord harbored the same heart for Penelo that he had at twelve. Basch sighed hopelessly. Why would Larsa push him to pursue her when he himself was still in love with her?

Words spoken earlier echoed in Basch's head. He remembered Larsa telling Penelo that he would do anything to keep this peace the Empire had found. He saw it as his duty as Emperor, to give his people the peace they deserved and, at times, demanded. Basch understood duty all too well. Yes, his duty had always defined himself as a protector, but he was learning at such a late stage of his life that duty itself was defined by the wants of others.

* * *

Penelo had been making her wants very clear the past couple days. Perhaps it was time to do his duty and give her exactly what she wanted, even if he had nothing left to offer her. She already possessed his heart.

Penelo smiled as she entered the room offered to her by Al-Cid and Vafara. She had just spent the last hour touring the gardens with the girl and found herself giddy at the thought of Larsa finally getting to meet her. She wasn't at all what one would expect from a royal princess.

Penelo thought back to the days when she had first met Ashe and shuddered. Those days had long since passed, and boy was she ever grateful for it. Now Ashe was her friend, even if she didn't see her quite as often.

She dropped herself unceremoniously on the bed and stared at the burgundy canopy above her. It reminded her of the shawls she would use in her dances. Her arms splayed across the plush satin comforter. She was amazed at how well royalty lived. Her one room hovel under the ground was sounding more and more dismal.

Her resigned sigh echoed in the giant room. She'd have to go back someday. If Basch really didn't see a future with her, well she wasn't going to wait anymore. She'd made that mistake with Vaan and just couldn't bear to do it again.

A knock sounded on her door and she rose. The beads still entwined in her hair clinked as she walked and opened the heavy wood. No one was there.

Penelo frowned and closed the door and a knock sounded again. She pulled it open in a rush to find nothing once again. Her head turned from side to side as she searched for the miscreant who was teasing her. Finding nothing and no one, she closed the door once again.

Another rap sounded and Penelo crossed her arms and refused to move.

"This isn't funny," she exclaimed loudly.

"I let myself in when you did not answer, but what is not funny?" Basch's deep voice questioned and she jumped.

"How did you get in here?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and pointed to the now open door that adjoined their rooms. She stared at him dumbly as he closed the door to reveal what looked like another wall panel. Penelo crossed the room and ran her hand along the wall trying to find the handle.

"It is useful in case of danger," he explained as she continued her searching.

"Or sneaking up on someone," she muttered.

He smiled and shook his head. "Only a fool would dare such an act with you."

"Is it just a one-way door?" she asked, turning her head up towards him.

"Give me your hand," he said with a smile.

Penelo offered her hand and Basch lead it to the wall once again. His hand covered her own as he guided it across the smooth part of the panel to the ornate gold frame that graced each one. He stepped closer to her so she could now feel his breath against her ear. Basch moved her hand down along the frame until he found what he was looking for.

"Do you feel that," his voice rumbled in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

She nodded and breathed, "Yes."

"'Tis a simple latch mechanism," he explained softly. "If you pull up, it will release and the door will open."

She took a step back into him and asked in voice barely above a whisper. "Is that all?"

He nodded and inhaled the scent that he had never forgotten, could never forget. The breath of the breeze as it swirled the sands under a sun that sought to destroy all life with its heat. Basch inhaled again and pulled her hand away from the door, entwining his ungloved fingers with her own.

"I tire of fighting the fates, Penelo," he murmured as his lips ghosted over her ear.

"Then stop fighting," she sighed and closed her eyes.

His hand ran along the sheer fabric of her sleeves. Up her arm, to her shoulder where his fingers traced the raised gold embroidered design. She felt the heavy sigh in his chest and then listened to the breath pass her ear.

"I have nothing left to give you," he whispered pleadingly, his lips softly touching the flesh of her ear.

"I don't care."

"You deserve far better than I."

"Shut up," she cried and turned pounding her fist against his chest. "Just shut up."

This was just too much for her to take. She had made her decision to walk away and now he was pulling her back. The same way Vaan had always done, except with Vaan it was never this intense. This terrible feeling of loss that she would be losing him forever. It made her cry.

He drew her into his arms fully, feeling the heavy sobs against his chest. He hated – no, loathed – himself as her small frame shook. His fingers tangled themselves in the curls that were slowly unwinding.

"I can give you nothing more," he rasped as he brought a hand around to pull up her chin. "You already possess my heart. I have nothing left to give."

Basch watched as her tear-filled eyes widened in shock. A calloused thumb tenderly erased the path of tears on her cheek.

"You can't keep doing this to me," she pleaded with him. "It isn't fair."

He frowned and pulled his hands away from her. She was right. He had no business offering her something that, in the end, would only leave her wanting. She deserved a life where she could be happy. She deserved someone who could devote their life to her, die for her.

A sparkle caught his eye and he looked down to where the golden pendant lie. It accented her pale skin and brought forth the rush of memories from just the past few days. His eyes widened in realization that if he let her go, this was the end for him. She would go off and find someone else and he might never see her again. It made his heart ache.

Penelo stood there and gave a hiccup. Her eyes were now puffy and red, a sorry sight when she would be expected for dinner with the Margrace royal family. She sniffled and went to turn away, but was stopped by two very firm hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at her captor and sighed. "Gabranth, please, just let's forget…"

"Nay," he growled forcefully.

He startled her as he roughly pulled her shoulders towards him before crashing his lips to hers. Penelo gasped, but wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, refusing to release him. His fingers snaked their way into her hair in the attempt to draw her even closer. But as their tongues fought for dominance in each others mouth, it was as close as he was able to get.

Basch's senses were set on fire. Kissing her was like reliving the first days he entered Dalmasca, in awe as a young man. She made him feel alive and he made her feel like she was finally home.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **Well, here is the next chapter and it's getting closer and closer to the end... Once again, a tremendous amount of thanks to my beta BlueTrillium. I firmly believe this story would be lacking greatly if it were not for her help! My thanks to all of you who are still reading this, despite my long absence. I can scarcely believe that this story is now a year in the making and has managed to accumulate almost 8000 hits! Thank you, to all of those who read this story, for without you...well, this wouldn't be much of a story without readers now would it? ;D I do respond to all of my signed reviews, but for those of you who review without a signature, thank you. I truly appreciate your input and your kind words! Alright, enough prattle on my part...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Larsa paced the length of his drawing room. The calming waters that poured from the terrace above did little to soothe him. The news should have been a relief, but it was anything but comforting. His eyes scanned the official report and he shook his head. He wondered if there was anything they wouldn't try.

Angrily he slammed the paper down on his ornate desk as he threw himself into his chair with a huff. He shuffled through a small stack of papers to his right and found the parchment he was searching for. He read through it once and then once again, worrying the edges with his gloved hands. It helped to calm his nerves.

Larsa knew that Basch and Penelo were safe in Rozarria. This piece of paper confirmed it. He glared at the other sheet. That piece of paper was at least comforting in the fact that Basch's hard work had finally paid off.

The older man had always had a knack for knowing what needed to be done and had taken to his brother's position quite well. All Larsa had needed to do was fill him in on the nuances of palace life and the occasional name he should have known. The previous Gabranth had had little time for a social life, so everyone that man had known, Larsa knew as well.

When Basch assumed the role, the first thing he did was search out every single emissary his brother had contact with. It had taken him almost a full year, but the reward was immense. He strengthened the ties with the ones he felt he could trust and let the ones he could not, go free. It had surprised Larsa, but the elder man gave sound reason to the matter.

"_Why not simply imprison them?" Larsa questioned. "You do have that capacity."_

"_I will not chain a man simply because I cannot trust him," Basch said forcefully, then gentled his tone as he looked down at the raven-haired boy. "I know all too well how chains feel. 'Tis better this way. I know their faces. They will no longer dare to operate under a watchful eye." _

And Basch had been right. Now the network under the new Gabranth flourished, which was the only reason this plot had been discovered so quickly.

Larsa's hands balled into fists. He had personally warned the girl and now she was awaiting judgment in a cell. There would be no sympathy for her or for her father. He too sat in wait for his crime.

"My Lord," a guard said as he saluted and escorted a grey-haired senator into the drawing room.

Larsa schooled his face and gave a short nod of his head. "Dismissed."

The guard saluted once again and left the room. The senator cocked his head, looking curiously at his lord.

"Senator Vasren, my apologies for disturbing your evening but I fear this matter could not wait," Larsa said, motioning the man to sit in the chair opposite of the desk.

The senator smiled pleasantly and sat. "It was no trouble, my lord."

"I have just received word that Senator Brusnile is being held for treason." Which wasn't the entire truth. Brusnile had been in holding all day, but the testimony had finally been delivered.

"Brusnile? Treason?" the elderly man asked, his eyes widening in shock.

Larsa's eyes narrowed. "His daughter is also being held for attempted murder."

The young emperor studied the older man's reactions, hoping to gain some further insight. But the man looked genuinely surprised.

"Mirith a murderer?" His mouth gaped; then he shook his head to regain his composure. "She was a nasty child, but I can hardly believe she would do such a thing."

"It is disturbing news for us both, senator," Larsa admitted and then rounded on him. "But I fear Brusnile implicates you as the instigator behind the plot that had placed a timed destruction device in the airship that was sent to Rozarria. An acting Archadian ambassador and my Judge Magister were aboard that vessel."

"My lord, I assure you I had no knowledge of this," Vasren said incredulously. "I knew the man was ambitious and had strong reservations against Rozarrian ties, but never did I think he would turn against the Empire. And to accuse me of such, I would never."

Larsa inhaled slowly. The man was giving him no reason to disbelieve him. He scanned the report once again, brushing away the few stray raven hairs that dropped into his vision. The only thing that implicated him was the traitor Brusnile and his vicious daughter.

"The Lady Mirith also has stated that you pressed her to take action against my bride-to-be," Larsa informed him.

Vasren's hands grabbed hold of the arms of his chair tightly. "I would never!"

Larsa gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded his head. Lady Mirith had indeed reported such, but her story lost its credibility as Penelo was found to be the target and not the Lady Margrace. It unsettled him to no end that Mirith had gone so far as to call his dear friend 'the whore that hung herself on his Judge Magister's arm.' Her fate was sealed at the mere thought of causing Penelo harm. Not to mention the monies came directly from her father's account. Tangible evidence always sat better with the public and Larsa had no intention of letting the harpy see the light of another day. He was giving some strong consideration to waiting for Basch to return, though; he was quite certain his Judge Magister would have more than a few things to say on the matter of Mirith's fate.

"Forgive me, senator, but due to the nature of the accusations you will be put under investigation."

Vasren's brow furrowed indignantly. "I have nothing to hide, my lord."

And therein laid Larsa's greatest problem, the man was telling the truth. The investigation team had already begun sifting through every piece of information that Brusnile offered and nothing gave even the slightest notion that Vasren could have been involved.

"Again Senator Vasren, you have my apologies, but I must forbid you from leaving the palace grounds until this matter is wholly resolved," Larsa said officially.

"Of course my lord," Vasren said tersely, looking rather unhappy. "I will subject myself willingly to this nonsense if only to prove my innocence."

"I shall hope, for both our sakes, this matter is resolved with haste. Thank you Senator," Larsa said, dismissing the elderly man.

Vasren made his exit and Larsa watched his every step. The situation was far too coincidental for Larsa's taste. There was no visible connection between the accusations towards the senator and the word of a traitor held little weight. Yet the dread feeling in his stomach did little to settle his mind as the young lord scanned through the parchment on his desk. A slow breath escaped his lips. 'At least Penelo is safe,' he thought.

* * *

The walk from the drawing room to his simple residence within the palace was a cold comfort. Vasren knew he would be forced to comply with the investigation, but he did not think he would have to be confined until its conclusion. At least the main part of his plan had taken root.

He entered into his austere apartment and settled himself in the leather armchair that faced a scenic window view of the grand city of Archades. It was perhaps the richest furnishing in the nondescript room, but the view was his favorite and it deserved to be watched in comfort. The sky was bathed in the color of night and few were the stars that shined brighter than the lights that illuminated the city. The buildings, tall and imposing, seemed to radiate an ethereal glow. A smirk touched his lips. Brusnile was now effectively put back in his place and could cause no other disruptions to his plans. In a few days' time, he would be causing no disruptions at all. Treason was still an offense punishable by death. His presence would be missed within the senate, but Vasren knew there was always another just like him. Perhaps the next replacement would listen better.

Brusnile's daughter, Mirith, was a great disappointment. Her alleged pirating contacts were nothing more than boastful knaves trying to impress the wretched girl. And the dimwitted child actually used Gil from her father's personal account. It made Vasren chuckle. She was about as bright as her father. If he were lucky, the two would share a similar fate. With the viper out of the way, perhaps then Gabranth would not be on his guard towards other courtly ladies - at least, not once the Dalmascan girl was taken care of.

He had been waiting all day to be called in to see Larsa. It was only a matter of time before Brusnile would turn on him. Pity the man did not keep a closer watch on how his little foray into political warfare was handled. The man who placed the bomb had been caught almost the same day the ship left port and willingly gave Brusnile's name with just the teeniest mention of torture. The man had a way with explosives but refuse scum had little loyalty to anything other than their own necks. A trait Brusnile seemed to share. Vasren smiled. It certainly paid to have a few emissaries about to gain such news. It gave him time to rehearse his performance.

Vasren leaned forward to gaze out at the various ships that scuttled from building to building, the streaking lines of light as they went along their way paying no mind to the darkness. Larsa had sealed his own fate by bestowing the necklace upon the peasant. The elder senator was not without means within the empire he so adored. A man his age always had old friends, _loyal _old friends.

He leaned back into the chair with a content sigh and folded his hands. Now all he had to do was wait. In two days time, the Empire's problematic leader would be faced with a new challenge. One that no amount of oratory wonders or gifts from the royal treasury could fix. It would only be a short matter of time before the young man would lose everything he needed to remain in power. The senator closed his eyes. 'Long live the Empire, the greatest power in all of Ivalice,' he thought before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **Here it is, finally...the next update. A big thanks to BlueTrillium for her diligent (and quite wonderful) work as my beta! And of course a tremendous amount of thanks to my readers and those who review!!! I apologize for the short length of the chapter and for the dramatic turn of events. Please don't hurt me. And with that...Enjoy!  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Penelo felt the pull of his hands as her hair came undone. His lips were coarse and she knew his stubble would leave red marks on her face, but she didn't care. Basch was finally kissing her and this was what she wanted. But try as she might, she couldn't stop the feeling that something was wrong.

Her fingers caressed the fine hairs on his neck. She wanted to ignore the feeling for as long as possible because nothing had ever felt more right. But the need for air - and reason - won out and she slowly dropped her hands to his unarmored chest and gently pushed away. Basch wasn't making this easy. He held her steadfast to him, his hands entangled in her hair. Penelo was left with no other choice and she pushed harder.

Both were breathing heavily as they broke away from each other. Basch made to pull her back towards him, but Penelo shook her head and stepped back. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. His confusion was mixed with desperation. She took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be easy.

"You could have done this two days ago," she said with heavy breaths. "What's changed?"

His face cringed in pain as he ran his hand through his hair. His gaze fell to the ground and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I need to know," she pleaded, unable to mask her own desperation. "Was this just another line that wasn't supposed to be crossed?"

His eyes shot up. "Gods no," he whispered, shaking his head. He gave a pained smile. "Nothing has ever felt more right."

Penelo's breath caught as he voiced her thoughts aloud. There was no doubt left in her mind that he saw her as much more than just a friend. No one kisses a friend the way he kissed her. But Penelo was practical now and knew that kisses came with consequences. She was either going to walk away from this heartbroken and ruined or maybe, just maybe, Basch would finally be willing to change his mind. She didn't need him to save her life, just her heart. That would always be enough for her.

"Two days ago," he said and gave a shallow laugh, "hells, five _hours_ ago I was resolved to be a fool."

Penelo didn't know how to respond. Her fists clenched at her sides. She couldn't bear further heartbreak. Not from him.

"Then I realized I would lose you if I continued on that path." His eyes bore straight into her. "I could no longer bear the thought; forgive me."

"I don't understand," she said in a whisper. She still wasn't certain that her voice would not waver if she spoke louder.

"These past two days have been a torment," he confessed with heavy sigh and she felt the tears well up in her eyes once again. "But not because of you, Penelo.

"'Twas fate four years past that opened my eyes to you. I felt the fool then, even more so than now. It seemed such an easy thing, to lose myself in matters of duty when I must deny my heart," he spoke earnestly as he walked towards her.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Four years ago?"

Basch chuckled lightly as his hands cupped her face. "Aye, you held my heart even then. I was content to just bide my time in hope, but my oath..."

He stared down at her, his eyes laden with sadness as his thumbs began to caress her cheeks. Her own hands slowly made their way up to his arms. She felt the muscles beneath the black fabric, the power in his arms. Yet as he stood before her now, it was the weakness she could see clearest. He was lonely, so very lonely and had she known that four years ago neither of them would be going through this torment now.

"You're right. You are a fool," she said as she looked to the floor.

His hands released her face and hung limply at his sides. She could hear his heavy sigh and watched as his hands clenched into fists. He was a big fool. How could he not know how much he meant to her?

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "We're both fools," she said with a sigh.

He hesitated just briefly before wrapping his arms around her. This was all she had ever wanted from him. This was how she felt safe and now she had to find the words to tell him.

"I really liked you four years ago too," she said softly. "I just didn't think you could ever like me back."

"Penelo, you are an easy person to learn to care for," Basch chided gently.

"That's just it," she said sadly as she looked up at him. "Everyone cared about everybody else. I always thought you were in love with Ashe."

Basch gave a dry laugh. "Nay, I valued my life."

"That's not nice," she said trying to hide a giggle. "Besides, I thought you didn't like complaining about the pains of serving royalty."

"A good part of my life was spent in service to Dalmasca," he said seriously. "My duty was to preserve her life so that Dalmasca could continue. Never did I once view her as anything more than the crown she now bears."

"You make it sound like it would have been a crime to love her."

"I wish you to understand where my heart had always lain." His hands grasped hers, drawing them apart, and Penelo looked up at him. "In these hands; your hands."

His every emotion was an open book before her and Penelo was struggling with the pages. This feeling went well beyond the mutual affection she thought they had shared and it left her head spinning. Yet this revelation also came with the dread that still kept its vigil over her heart.

"What now, then?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Basch sighed and looked away from her. "I know not."

"What if I stayed with you?"

"You would not be happy," he said sadly, still not looking at her. "My own life is always at risk and I am loath to put yours in such peril. The senate has their hands in Larsa's every affair. A guard would need to follow your every movement to ensure your safety. I could assign the guard and if it did not meet with their liking, they would make other arrangements. I have my duties that must always come first, and short of barring you from ever leaving Larsa's quarters or my own, I could never be certain you would be safe. I could not bear to be the reason for your loss."

His voice broke and Penelo pulled her hands from his and threw her arms around him again, burying her face against his chest. The tears came back full force and his arms ensconced her. A shaking hand ran over her hair. The truth hurt and no matter how much she tried to find the bright side, this time he was right.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Once upon time...a very long, long, long time ago...I started to write this story and still it eludes completion. But at least here is another chapter to read. Yes, there was too long of a delay in getting this one out to you...but on the upside it is here now! I shall hope you can forgive me. A tremendous amount of thanks to BlueTrillium for being such a patient and fantastic beta! Thank you to all who take the time to read this and to those who review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Basch had left her nearly an hour ago, reluctantly, but they both needed to ready themselves for dinner with the royal family. She had been a mess and he certainly fared no better. He hadn't thought he had tears left to shed, but it seemed he had plenty because now his eyes were red and swollen.

Rough hands splashed the cold water over his face from the basin left by some servant. He had never thought baring his heart to her would have been an easy task. He expected some pain, but every time he closed his eyes he could see her tears. Knowing he was the cause was slowly ripping his heart from his chest.

Somehow, some way, he had thought that just maybe she would still be willing. Ever was he a fool. He dried his face with a towel and went about the task of dressing. A note had been left with a change of clothes that rested on the bed. Steel plate was not in fashion in the moment, according to the comedian who penned the note.

Basch found no humor in it. He doubted he would ever find the light side of life again. He dressed himself in the black linen tunic and the odd tan leather breeches that laced at the sides. A soft knock on the partition door sounded as he finished pulling on his boots. He bid her enter and waited. He hadn't the heart left to look her in the eye so his gaze remained fixed on the floor.

"I've been thinking," she said in a small voice. "I know you're right and the last thing I want to do is make you worry about my safety. But I don't think I could live with myself if I just walked away."

His heart skipped a beat. "Penelo," he cautioned, daring to look at her now.

He forgot how to breathe. To him she had always been beautiful, but as he looked at her now she was more a goddess than Hume. Her hair was back in the braids he was accustomed to, but the Rozarrian gown she now donned hung sveltely to her figure, accenting every curve.

"The way you feel," she said as she settled herself on the bed next to him and touched his cheek with her hand to bring him back to reality. "I feel it too. It hurts thinking that I might lose you. I can't just walk away. Not now."

He took her hand in both of his. He wouldn't chide her this time for if he were in her place he would do the same. He felt her place her other hand atop his as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I would not ask you to do such," he stated.

She exhaled in relief and then gave a tiny smile. "So what about kids?"

His eyes widened before he realized she was teasing him. He couldn't stop the foolish grin from growing on his face.

"I had never a reason to give thought to the matter," he offered with a shrug.

"And now?" she pressed, an eyebrow cocking up in jest.

He kissed her lips and she smiled. "As long as Balthier is not allowed anywhere near my daughters, I shall rest easy."

Her laughter was a symphony and Basch felt his heart lighten. She gave his shoulder a slight push and then rested her head against him.

"You know I don't like him like that, right?"

"Aye, I had my suspicions." He turned his head to grin at her. "So why exactly did you strike him?"

She laughed. "Because he tried to kiss me in front of Vaan once."

He looked at her oddly and she smiled and shook her head.

"He used to help me try to get through to Vaan. It was a hopeless cause, but I never liked to give up without a good fight," she explained. "Well, one time he went just a little bit overboard in his flirting and I let him know exactly how I felt about that. He's a great guy and all, but he's more in love with his ship than anything else."

"He is fond of you," Basch said quietly.

"I know and I'm fond of him too," she said and placed a hand on his arm. "But this isn't about Balthier. I know what I'm doing; just give me a chance."

"As my lady commands," he replied with a smile before capturing her lips once again. "The dress becomes my lady."

"Oh, does it now?"

He chuckled. "Aye."

"Care to help me with the laces then?" Grinning at him, she stood and pointed to the laced back.

Basch just laughed and nodded his head.

Dinner with the Royal Margrace family was nothing short of a mob scene. Penelo vaguely remembered Al-Cid saying he was one of many, but this was ridiculous. The vast sea of raven-haired people seated in rowed tables was starting to make her rethink her idea of speaking on behalf of Larsa.

She looked to Basch, her eyes pleading with him to rescue her. He just smiled down at her and patted her hand. No words of encouragement - not that she would hear them over the mob - but this was so far removed from dancing that she was certain her stomach was going to jump right out of her mouth. Thankfully she was rescued by their benefactor.

"I do hope you will not be disappointed, Lady Penelo," Al-Cid said in his thick accent. "Most members of the Royal Family do not speak Valendian, so we will dispense with customary speeches. As I have said before: in Rozarria, we are not so formal."

Penelo sighed in relief as Basch held her chair out for her. She seated herself and smoothed the silk fabric of the dress she now donned. It was a more simple design than the teal and gold one left crumpled on the bed in her room, but it was still very elegant. Basch had seemed extremely pleased with it, so she wasn't going to complain about the scandalous side slit or the odd exposing neckline.

She found herself seated between Basch and Vafara with Al-Cid on the other side of Basch and a little girl next to Vafara. She didn't know who the child was, but the uncanny resemblance made her think of a little sister.

"A mete Vafa-ne?"

"Na Calia," the soon-to-be empress chided. "Use Valendian in front of our guests."

"Vafa-ne who girl?" the little girl whispered.

"My name's Penelo and who are you?" Penelo gave the girl a beaming smile.

The child's eyes widened as they looked from Penelo to Vafara. "She is my youngest sister, Calia," Vafara replied with a smile.

"Caliata Fara Margrace," the little girl said more strongly. "I part Vafa-ne's name!" she added in an excited whisper.

"You also look a lot like her too," Penelo said in an exaggerated whisper.

Calia beamed. "Ah!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and then the smile dropped from her cherubic face. "You take my Vafa-ne from me."

"Calia," Vafara scolded gently. "This is something I agreed to. I would not be a Margrace if I went back on my word."

Penelo watched as the elder sister pulled the younger onto her lap and smoothed the stray curls on her head. Vafara was leaving more than just her country behind and Penelo felt her heart lurch.

"You really love your sister, don't you?" Penelo asked and the little girl nodded with sad eyes. "I bet you think she'll be lonely, right?"

"Much sad," Calia added in a tiny voice.

"I bet if she had a friend she wouldn't be sad," the blonde said with a friendly smile.

Large hazel eyes searched her sister's face as if trying to come to a conclusion. "Dola tre a tushnia Vafa-ne?"

"Ah Calia, tushna a tre." Vafara kissed the little girl's forehead and then translated for Penelo. "A friend would make me happy."

"Penelo-ne?" Calia asked with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"You friend my Vafa-ne?"

"Yes and I promise I won't let her be lonely," Penelo stated and she felt Basch's hand cover hers.

"You realize, Judge Magister, that your Lady has managed to sway the toughest heart in all of Rozarria," Al-Cid joked as the little girl that sat in Vafara's lap made her way onto Penelo's.

"Aye, she does have that uncanny ability," he replied with a soft smile.


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Disclaimer: I shall never own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** I've changed something...can you tell what it is? If not, not to worry...it wasn't anything major. A huge thanks to BlueTrillium for her brilliant work as a beta! As this story nears completion, I find myself purposely finding reasons (and ways) to prolong its inevitable end. But do not worry, I will not leave you with a never-ending story. All good things must come to an end and I'd like to think all of you love this story as much as I do. It's rather easy to grow attached to fictitious people when you write about them constantly. Well, enough of my melodrama. I want to thank all of those who are reading this and all of those who take the time to review. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Penelo and Vafara walked side by side through the royal vineyards. The silence began to stretch now that Calia had been retrieved by her nurse. There were protests from both sisters, but in the end the nursemaid won as Penelo believed she always did.

Dainty porcelain fingers gently caressed the ripening fruit that clung to the vines. Penelo gave a sad smile.

"I wouldn't know from experience, but it has to be hard…leaving your home, knowing you won't come back."

Vafara gave a weak smile. "It is, but is not peace far greater?"

The princess's voice held a lost quality to it and Penelo could feel her heart twinge. Even if she was willing to leave Rabanastre for Basch, she was doing it on her own terms, not to mention the two had been friends for years. Vafara was jumping head-first into the great unknown and Penelo gave a short laugh in realization.

The ebony-haired girl looked at Penelo in shock, and Penelo immediately felt the need to clarify herself.

"Oh no, I wasn't laughing at you!" she exclaimed in a rush. "It just, well, it seems like you're willing run off and do anything for what you believe in."

"If I do such, it is an honor," Vafara stated indignantly.

Penelo gave a sheepish smile. "It just reminded me of someone else who kind of leaps before he really thinks things through. It used to get him into a lot of trouble."

"Ah," Vafara said and smiled warmly in understanding. "I did not think the Judge Magister capable of rash thought."

Penelo laughed again. "He isn't. I was talking about my best friend, Vaan."

"Vaan?"

"We grew up together. He's like a brother to me now."

Penelo gave a wry smile. Vafara studied her face and chanced to delve more into this newfound friend's past.

"He was once more than a brother?"

"I always thought we would be," Penelo said with a sigh. "But, I guess I was never really that concerned. I mean, if I was, I would have tried harder…right?"

"I would not truly know," Vafara admitted. "Perhaps your heart was searching for something else."

"Yeah," Penelo whispered as her gaze went back to the palace.

"You mean a great deal to him," Vafara stated as she stared in the same direction as Penelo. "No one has ever dared to put my Lord father in his place."

"Don't remind me," Penelo groaned as she slapped a hand over her eyes.

* * *

Basch walked with an uneasy gait next to the silent Al-Cid. Apparently Al-Muod was not a man to take any threat lightly, even if the man was at fault in the first place.

Normally Basch would consider himself above carnal actions such as revenge or jealousy, but his relationship with Penelo was all too fast and too much to handle for any Hume. It was causing all sorts of revelations and new emotions the once stoic Judge Magister sought to stay away from. She would be the undoing of him, but as he smirked in the darkness of night, he knew he would welcome her pulling at his thread.

"His ruffled feathers will soothe themselves, I am certain on this," Al-Cid announced as they rounded a pillar.

"My apologies."

"Were it me, Gabranth, he would already be dead." Al-Cid's tone did little to suggest the Rozarrian was jesting. "But I do expect you to make good on the tale I have begun."

Basch toyed with the handle of his sword. "It was my full intention to pursue that course of action."

"Ah, but I know you do not tell the truth," Al-Cid said and stopped under a latticed pavilion. "My little birds watch you most willingly Gabranth. I think perhaps you have found a freedom here that eluded you in Archadia. But do not worry; I am not here to judge you on your ability to deal with personal matters of the heart."

Basch's eyes narrowed as he studied the raven-haired prince. The man was far more observant than Basch had allowed himself to believe. That he had become so easily read by a complete stranger both intrigued him and worried him. What use was he to Larsa, if someone as far removed from his life as Al-Cid could read him like an open book?

"Again Gabranth, you have little cause to worry. I have no intention of using you, nor your Lady. Not when my niece's life hangs in such a precarious balance within your protection."

"My duties will always come first, of that I can assure you." Basch swore vehemently.

"I have little doubt of that, but surely you know love is a fragile thing. So easily bestowed and so easily ripped from our grasp. It is hard to cling to duty when a far more tempting siren sings in a man's ear." Al-Cid's fingers tapped a cadence on the railing he rested against.

"Penelo is aware of my oath and understands that the interests of House Solidor shall always come first," Basch said with a heavy heart.

The Rozarrian clapped a hand to Basch's shoulder. "For certain, you are either a far better man than I, Gabranth, or a bigger fool. Now, let us go find our two little birds."

Basch turned his indignation inwards and remained silent. Following behind the tall Rozarrian gave him time to reflect that Al-Cid was not the first man to call him a fool concerning Penelo. It made him wonder if perhaps he really was one and if he was, what could he do about it in the end.

Fate was a fickle friend. It robbed him of home, but bestowed him with another that loved him as if he belonged. It branded him a coward, a hero, a traitor, a friend. He wasn't sure what fate planned for him now, but if Penelo was his, he knew he would willingly face it.

* * *

Penelo and Vafara had seated themselves on a stone bench at the edge of the vineyard. The moon was waning and the stars were bright.

Penelo had seen the moon and stars a thousand times throughout her life, but here they seemed almost magical. Perhaps it was the sweet smell of the tiny fruits that hung on the twisted vines that grew in straight rows. It might have been the glow the palace seemed to give off as it basked in the available light. Whatever it was, it put her at ease.

"Is it always so peaceful?" Penelo asked with sigh.

Vafara's eyes narrowed and placed a finger to her lips. Penelo immediately straightened and strained to hear what it was her newfound friend could.

Slowly and silently, Vafara bent over and retrieved a dagger from under her wide-skirts. Penelo raised an eyebrow at the dainty girl who now stood in front of her. The ebony-haired girl then looked to Penelo expectantly. She was to be disappointed.

Crystal blue eyes looked at her friend in apology as her braids swayed with the shaking of her head. Penelo rarely had a reason to carry a weapon, and she doubted it would have stayed well hidden under such a form-fitting gown. Penelo waggled her fingers, trying to show the girl that she wasn't without means of defense, but Vafara was no longer watching her.

Penelo rose off the bench and silently began the chant in her head of the first spell she could remember. She was woefully out of practice and now wasn't the time to get creative.

Vafara took a cautious step forward and Penelo held her breath. A quick shake of her head brought some sense back to her, enough to wonder why she wasn't the one protecting the girl. The Dalmascan made quick remedy of their positions and released the spell she had begun casting.

A soft chuckle was followed by a dull thud and a loud curse.

"You cannot say I did not try to advise against this," a velvet sound carried from just over a row of vines.

"Fran?" the blonde questioned and grabbed Vafara's hand to pull her along.

"Aye Penelo, it is us."

The tingle of swelling mist formed in Penelo's senses and she knew Fran had begun the counter to the spell she had cast. One look to the ground and Penelo felt little sympathy for the overly-dramatic pirate who sat dejectedly nursing his pride.

"Damnit all Penelo, why can't you cast a proper spell?" Balthier growled as he rubbed his head.

"I shouldn't have to! Why do you have to sneak around everywhere?" Penelo growled right back at him.

The brunette quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. He took three great strides and was instantly in front of the blonde, looking down at her.

He smirked. "I am a sky-pirate. You should know first hand my dear. It's what we do."

Penelo rolled her eyes and put a firm hand on his chest. "Don't start."

A thundering noise could be heard heading towards them and four sets of eyes stared in the direction of the racket. Balthier gave a heavy sigh and took a step away from Penelo and closer to Fran. Vafara looked curiously from the two newcomers to Penelo. The dancer had her hands settled on her hips and her lips were turned downwards.

The noise came to a sudden halt as Al-Cid and Basch burst onto the scene. The tall Rozarrian brandished a long dagger in each hand and Basch had his sword drawn and ready.

Balthier raised a hand in the air. "I'm afraid we've little time for your over-protective theatrics Judge Magister. She is safe and unharmed."

"I hardly call my actions uncalled for. I am sworn to protect the lady Vafara and would not dare assume her safety given the circumstances," Basch stated harshly.

Penelo gave a smile and took a step towards Basch, but a firm hand on her shoulder pulled her backwards.

"Balthier!" Both Penelo and Basch exclaimed in unison.

The sky-pirate spat to the side and glared at Basch. "As for you captain, you've spent your only chance and I'll not give you another. Penelo will remain at my side until I can see her safely back to Rabanastre."

"Is it not her choice to make?" Basch questioned angrily, advancing on the brunette as he dropped his sword to the ground.

"Was it even her choice to come here?"

"Balthier," Penelo said in an attempt to reason with the agitated man.

"No Penelo, I'll not hear another word on this. You gave up your life in the skies for something better, your own words. I'll not have you throw it away for a cause you should have had nothing to do with."

"Fran, please tell him that I'll be fine before I have to hit him."

"I am sorry Penelo, it is as he says," Fran said with a sympathetic look. "Your life is in danger."

"And all because of that little trinket borne about your neck," Balthier said nastily. He turned his gaze back to Basch. "Still care to deny your Lord's intentions?'

"This cannot be," Basch whispered.

Penelo stared in disbelief at the man. How could he even think of doubting Larsa? She looked at Balthier. He was angry, but even he should know better. Penelo didn't care if she was in danger, she couldn't walk away from this now. She wouldn't. Her shoulder jolted forward as she broke free from Balthier. She rounded on both men.

"I can't believe you two! How can you even think like that anymore?" Her fingertips went to her forehead. "Balthier, I know why you think Larsa is up to something, but he's not like that. He is the last person who would ever put me in danger."

"Penelo," Balthier interjected.

"The last," she said angrily and then stomped up to Basch. "And you, how... No, why…why would you even consider this to be even remotely true?"

"Penelo it is not so simple as…"

"No, it is simple! Larsa is your oath. You have never doubted your oath before, never."

Basch looked down to the ground, ashamed. Penelo took a heavy breath, relieved and then felt her blood run cold as she realized she knew the reason Basch had doubts. Her eyes widened as she took a step away from him. She felt Balthier approaching and she side-stepped him and began to run.

* * *

"Penelo!" Balthier called out, but Fran's hand on his shoulder stopped him from chasing her.

"She needs time."

Basch stood mutely. His face was stone, but his heart wrenched. He wanted to believe as Penelo did, but his heart could not find fault in Balthier's logic. He could hear her disappointment still ringing in his ears. She knew now. She was the reason he could doubt his oath. She knew and now she would never forgive him.

Basch looked to the two Rozarrians that had stayed silent through the whole ordeal. Al-Cid bore no expression, but Vafara openly looked at him with pity. He did not deserve it. Basch looked away.

"Come," the accented voice of Al-Cid spoke at last. "We should ready your future Empress to depart tonight. Do not worry, I already have someone watching your little bird."


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** I think I've been getting a bit better at keeping my stories updated and I hope you all agree. A tremendous amount of thanks to BlueTrillium! Always a wonderful beta that I adore working with. My thanks to all of those who take the time to read this and to those of you who leave reviews. I honestly appreciate it. Personally, I feel this story has come leagues beyond what it was originally intended and it amazes me that there are a lot of you who continue to stick with this. I can only hope to never let you down. Thank you again! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

She turned blindly, more than once, and finally stopped when she reached the last row of vines. Penelo couldn't even begin to understand why she ran; she just knew she had to get away. Just maybe, if she wasn't there, he would remember why he stayed with Larsa instead of coming back to Rabanastre four years ago. Just maybe he would remember why he stayed with Larsa all those years instead of coming home. And she knew he thought of it as home; he had told her.

Penelo sighed. The seam on the slit of the dress had split somewhere along the trail she had taken. It was a shame; the dress was lovely. Just another costume in the eyes of any other onlooker, but one that made her feel that she really was viewed as the ambassador - Larsa's role for her that she was proud to claim, even if it did seem a bit demeaning at first. It was something she could be proud of because she understood why he sent her. He couldn't trust anyone else. He trusted her. He trusted Basch.

Larsa knew he needed help and after that first meeting with Al-Cid and Vafara, she was glad she made the choice to come along. Penelo couldn't doubt the boy who sacrificed his own well-being to ensure her safety. She wouldn't. He sacrificed so much when he went against his own brother to sue for peace. Penelo knew Larsa was resolved. Why couldn't Basch see that anymore?

A knot formed in her stomach and a slight pain jabbed in her heart. She already knew the answer. All this time, she had only wanted Basch to give her a chance and show him that he could follow his heart with her. She understood his oath and because it was Larsa, she would never feel the resentment of coming second that another woman might. She knew everything and she was willing to take that risk, to take that chance. She had her chance now, but the cost was too much. She couldn't do this to Larsa, no matter how much her heart hurt at the thought. He needed Basch more than she ever could. She just hoped it wasn't too late and that Basch could see reason.

Penelo decided then that it was time to fix things. She attempted to smooth the flyaway hairs on her head and gave a hollow laugh. She just ran away from nothing. She doubted her disheveled appearance would matter now. Besides, that wasn't what needed fixing.

"Ah, you've saved me a great deal of trouble my dear girl."

Penelo jumped and spun around. The voice had been barely a whisper, but the imposing dark figure before her was no ghost. She was woefully reminded once again how lacking in preparedness she was these days.

"Who are you?" Penelo demanded.

A tall bald man wrapped in a heavy cloak stepped forward. "That matters little at the moment. Let's just say I have something of interest and I'm certain you'll agree."

"I don't make a habit of agreeing with strangers," she said as she took a cautious step backwards.

The man gave a slight smile and stepped backwards as well. He drew one arm out of his cloak to reveal a small child nestled in the crook of his other arm. Penelo gasped.

"Calia!"

"Tsk, tsk…we mustn't wake her," the man said softly as he raised a finger to his lips. "Imagine the fright she'd receive upon realizing she was no longer safe in her bed."

His smile chilled Penelo's soul. Nothing about this man seemed forgiving and even if it meant her death, she wouldn't let anything hurt that little girl.

"I'll do whatever you ask, just let her go," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Do you really think I'd keep that kind of promise?" The man questioned, giving a nasty grin. "Besides I figured you'd behave a little better with a child in tow. Seems you came with some previous experience, taking care of all those orphans, once…upon…a…time. Now come quietly or you'll have more than your fair share of regrets."

* * *

Al-Cid ran his hand through his hair in agitation. His eyes scanned the penned note in his hand. He dared to gaze at the two other males in the room. They were still locked in a silent battle of wills, though it was apparent the Judge Magister was distressed.

This was too much now. Surely there was more to this than simple subterfuge to ensure his niece's safety. Larsa was always an optimistic boy with his dreams of peace and unity. The Rozarrian had been given little chance to meet with the boy over the past four years, but he found it hard to believe that the young Emperor was capable of endangering a friend. Yet his little birds did not lie – at least, not to him.

"It appears that our littlest princess has gone missing from her bed."

"Caliatta," Vafara said fearfully and she turned towards her uncle.

Al-Cid raised a hand and continued. "It also appears that Penelo is no longer in the vineyard."

"Where is she?" the now-armored Judge demanded.

Al-Cid looked at the man. He knew a great deal about Gabranth the Judge Magister, but very little about the man before him now. Before, he was a man whose very name struck fear into the most hardened criminal, but now, he seemed little more than a lost and frightened child. It was a piteous sight, but affairs of the heart had a way of rendering even the most powerful to uselessness.

"If I knew that, Judge Magister, I would have stated such."

The sky-pirate's eyes narrowed. "And what of the guard that was supposedly watching her?"

Al-Cid looked pointedly at him. "They are no more."

Vafara gasped and turned towards the window. A sigh escaped the lips of the Rozarrian prince as he made his way to his niece. A lean hand rested itself on the girl's shoulder, but Vafara's gaze was set somewhere outside the window.

"You said earlier that the Lady Penelo's life was in danger. I would have you elaborate on your findings," Al-Cid requested.

Balthier crossed his arms. "Fran has a natural talent in over-hearing private conversations. There was mention of a man named Heil. He's known well enough in my circles as a turncoat for whatever service pays the most and he's certainly not the friendly sort."

"There was talk of a plan to capture and execute a Rozarrian woman who bore a crest," Fran stated.

"And Penelo bears such a mark?" Al-Cid questioned.

"The crest of House Solidor hangs about her neck, Lord Uncle," Vafara whispered.

The ebony-haired man looked down at the child he had taken under his wing many years ago. He knew her resolve and knew she would not back down, even knowing such a hard truth.

Vafara turned from the window to look up at him. Her face was set in the lines of the smirk she had perfected at age four. The look she always gave when she knew something that no one else did. Al-Cid raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"You have overlooked something, Lord Uncle." Her voice wavered as if on the verge of tears.

"Enlighten me then little one," Al-Cid said slowly as he crossed his arms.

"This man, this Heil," she spoke hesitantly, looking for confirmation from the Viera.

Fran nodded her head and looked curiously at the young woman. Basch was finally paying attention and for some reason the name 'Heil' sounded familiar.

"This Heil," she repeated. "He is expected to take a Rozarrian woman whom bore a crest?"

"I believe we have already stated as much," Balthier drawled.

"Joutta-ne, Penelo racarramante Ordalian?" She questioned and Basch's eyes went wide.

"Penelo doesn't speak Ordalian," the tall blonde man said in a whisper.

Al-Cid concluded, "So his original target was to take Penelo after all."

"But why?" Balthier demanded, glaring hotly at Basch. "What the Hells have you mixed her up in?"

"I have already told you, I had nothing to do with this!" Basch roared, finally losing his patience with the man's haughty persistence.

"Enough," Fran said, her voice lilting and deadly.

"Fran…"

She looked pointedly at Balthier and the sky-pirate huffed, but remained silent. "You both care for her, but you do little to help her with this behavior. You once fought alongside each other as brothers; do not fail her now when she needs you most."

Basch sighed heavily. He watched as Balthier walked over to him. The brunette was still livid.

"Though I'm loath to admit it, she's right," he said as he offered his hand to Basch. "Take it, but so help me if she's harmed…"

"You need not worry," Basch said as he grasped Balthier's hand in his own. "If she is harmed, I have little else left to carry on for."

"Just as long as we understand each other," the sky-pirate responded in his usual casual drawl.

Though Basch was ashamed of the truth, he would hide it no longer. He had doubted Larsa, his oath, and knew he was now useless to the young man. How could he continue serving, always wondering, always doubting? Penelo was now the only reason he had to live on.

He saw a pair of small hazel eyes study him. He was useless to her as well. He could no longer think past Penelo.

"Judge Magister," Vafara said softly.

"Aye, my Lady?"

"I would join you in this rescue."

His blue eyes narrowed at Al-Cid, but the man looked just as shocked. "My Lady, this is not…"

"He has my sister, Judge Magister," she pressed on. "I can take care of myself, but Caliatta…"

She finished her sentence with a deep breath. Basch couldn't help but admire the girl's determination.

"I fear, my Lady, it is not my ship to make such a decision." He looked to Balthier in hopes of his assistance.

Balthier's smirk was an unwelcoming sight. "Must I remind you that you play the leading role this time? I am merely your hired hand."

"Then the matter is settled," Vafara concluded, her tone daring anyone to object. "We leave at once."

Vafara quickly left to ready herself. Balthier and Fran made their exit as well. Basch went to follow, but Al-Cid put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Gabranth, I do not fault you for your doubts. You are man of many contradictions, but all men are when they are in love." Al-Cid said. "Even if you doubt your oath, it still remains. I wish you well in your endeavors, Judge Magister."

"And if I can no longer fulfill my oath?"

"Then it is your heart that will suffer." The Rozarrian clapped his hand to Basch's shoulder and left the room.

Basch stared after him. His heart was suffering now; he doubted it could get much worse.

* * *

_**a/n ** For those of you who were overly curious...Vafara's 'Rozarrian' phrase translates roughly to "Lord Uncle, does Penelo speak Ordalian?" The literal translation, "Uncle (formal), Penelo would be speaking Ordalian?" And for those of you who were really, really curious...I made it up myself and the language holds no basis in the real world. ;D_


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N: **It has been a very long time since last I wrote one of these. My thanks to BlueTrillium who is such a wonderful and patient beta!

You always think that you will have the constant stream of willingness mixed with determination and then life steps in and foils even the best of intentions. I am certain that many of you are very disappointed with the lack of updating on this story. I cannot promise anything however, even though I wish I could promise the world to you all. Truly, if it wasn't for the heartfelt pleas and such kind reviews I would have stepped away from this and fan-fiction for good. I, too, want to see an end to this story, but at the same time I do not wish to rush through it just so there is an end. I have put a lot of time an effort into this and want it to be just as intriguing as ever. I hope only to not disappoint. Again, thank you so very much for your willingness to put up with such tardy behavior on my part. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five**

They had traveled for hours upon hours and she had no way of knowing where they were. She was not even sure if it truly had been hours, but it felt like it. Penelo glanced at the little sleeping girl across the way. She had finally fallen asleep again.

The terror Caliata must have felt upon waking made Penelo's heart constrict. She doubted the child had ever set a foot outside her palace home. There was little she could do to comfort the girl though because they were both bound and gagged apart from each other. Penelo could feel the ropes bite uncomfortably into her wrists and ankles. She hoped that Calia's ties were not as tight. Their captor seemed to be well versed on ensuring that neither could reach the other as they were also bound to a cable hold on the wall.

The strewn feathers on the ground made it clear that the man usually dealt in chocobo transport. Penelo had strong suspicions that there was nothing legal about that particular cargo either. Her blue eyes searched the area some more, but nothing could help them. She had no way to free her hands and no way to reach Calia.

She closed her eyes tightly to fight back the sting of tears. She wanted to believe that they would be rescued, but she also understood the severity of their situation. This man, whoever he was, was not a bounty hunter. Penelo had a sinking feeling that emerging from this alive was a very slim chance.

A rescue would have given her hope, but Balthier had once told her and Vaan that kidnapping royalty for ransom in Rozarria was pointless because the royal family didn't care. They could simply have more children, thus no one child was more important than another was. Her gaze fell back to the chestnut-haired child. If she were the girl's mother, she would have moved the heavens and hells to get her back.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Penelo knew that the chances of being rescued were even slimmer on her end. Vaan didn't know where she was. She didn't even know where she was. Balthier and Fran couldn't help her either. Their captor didn't leave a ransom note. As for Basch, Basch had a responsibility to Larsa and so help her, if he failed Larsa, well she didn't know what she would do.

A tiny whimper escaped the tiny frame curled up across the floor. It was all Penelo's fault that Calia might never see her family again. It was all Penelo's fault for tempting Basch to stray. It was all her fault that Balthier was angry with Basch. It was all her fault that Vaan would have to grieve for her too. Guilt was a terrible feeling and it just kept swirling around in her stomach.

* * *

Basch pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. He knew the name 'Heil.' He just could not remember how. He stood up and began to walk towards the aft of the ship once again.

"Sweet Ivalice man, sit down," Balthier said in a clipped tone. "I will not tolerate you and your clanking about another blasted minute."

Basch growled, but seated himself all the same. "What can you tell me of Heil?"

"He's the worst type of cutthroat to take to the skies," the sky-pirate spoke softly. "Anything to turn a profit and he'll even double-cross his employer if the price is right."

"I know the name but I cannot seem to place where," Basch admitted begrudgingly.

Balthier gave a dry chuckle. "It wouldn't surprise me if you had heard the name. Some years back he made the name for himself by dealing in chocobos."

Balthier paused and Basch waited for him to continue. When the sky-pirate remained silent, the judge magister prodded. "Chocobos?"

"Pedigree to be exact, from Gramis' personal stock. One of the first and only cases I ever had the displeasure of being a part of. The man somehow managed to not only avoid death, but prosecution as well. There was rumor among us lessers that he was given immunity because he was willing to be an emissary."

Basch's eyes widened. Now he remembered exactly where he knew the name from: Noah's personal journal. It had been a case that confounded his brother because the thief was caught red-handed and walked away without even a trial.

"He was not made an emissary," Basch said flatly.

"You remember him then, Judge Magister?" Vafara's soft voice questioned with a tinge of hope.

He looked to her and shook his head ruefully. "Nay, my lady, I merely read the case on him. It is where I remember the name from."

Vafara's hazel eyes narrowed. "You were head of the 9th at that time, were you not?"

Basch nodded hesitantly not liking where this conversation was now headed.

"It should have been your responsibility to collect the evidence against him in this matter. Though I profess I have little knowledge of how the bureau operates, I should think such a case would leave you wondering where you went wrong?" The Rozarrian girl's tone was accusing and shrewd.

Balthier chucked and pushed a button on the console before turning around in his seat. "Not merely another pretty face, are you princess?"

Vafara looked impassively at the brunette before responding. "No, I cannot afford to be. But I wonder, will you offer me the truth?"

He gave a vicious smirk. "Truth is a skewed perspective on an individual's observation. Why were you so willing to join us if you cannot trust us?"

"Because she does…"

Vafara turned her gaze back out the window and Balthier's eyes widened slightly. Basch sighed and closed his eyes.

"The bond that ties us all together," the sky-pirate said with a smirk.

"I have sent on a communication to him, but he will not be pleased." Fran's lilting voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You did make sure to tell him that it wasn't my fault this time round?" Balthier asked.

Fran raised a perfect eyebrow and Balthier's shoulders drooped. A red light began to flash on the control panel nearest Fran. Balthier turned to Basch.

"You get to deal with his temper tantrum this time."

* * *

The great and mighty emperor of Archadia sat at the desk positioned in the center of his drawing room. With elbows perched on the wood before him, his folded hands rested on his forehead while his thumbs massaged his temples. He stared at the paper beneath him in a combination of disgust and incredulity.

Senator Vasren was a careful man indeed. Almost too careful, by the accounts of this latest report, but there was still nothing that could tie him to Brusnile's accusations. There was little left that Larsa could have the man investigated for and it made the young man livid.

Brusnile was a traitor. There was no denying it. But to have both he and his daughter make such convincing claims against the same man, it was too much of a coincidence. Larsa could only hope to wait out Basch's return. Perhaps the Judge Magister could find something that the rest of the bureau was overlooking, that he himself could not find. They were due back tomorrow and Larsa knew he could stall the execution for at least another week if needed. He was emperor after all.

Heavy footsteps invaded Larsa's ears and he looked up from his desk. A lone guard bowed and proffered a folded parchment towards him. Larsa gave him a quizzical look as he received the parchment and dismissed him.

With careful hands, the young man unfolded the parchment and began to read. His steady grasp began to shake and soon his fingers were threatening to crumple the edges. The parchment dropped as the same hands cradled his face that shook back and forth slowly.

"No, sweet Faram, no," he whispered brokenly.


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N: **I hope everyone had and are having the most spectacular of holidays! It was my intention to get this posted up a bit sooner than now, but, well I did not. Again, my eternal gratitude to my beta BlueTrillium who tolerates my sporadic behavior and does a phenomenal job as a beta! Thanks again to all of you who left a review and I apologize for never finding the time to give you a response. This story is drawing closer and closer to the end, though I have not a clue as to when that will actually be. I shall not give this up though, because I want to know the ending as much as all of you. Thank you so much for continuing to stick with this story, I truly appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six**

A sharp yank on one of her braids woke Penelo with a start. Her eyes blinked in attempt to ease the pain as well as shake off the effects of sleep. She quickly glanced over to Calia and watched helplessly as another man went to wake the girl.

The man was a giant. Hands as thick as a Giza Hare slowly inched towards the girl and Penelo began to struggle against her bindings. The pain in her wrists doubled but was nothing compared to the blow she received to the back of her head.

"Settle down my dear," the snide voice of their captor spoke gently. "It wouldn't do to startle him."

The hunched form of the man rocked back and forth gently and Penelo heard a hissed breath. She struggled to focus and get the stars out of her vision. The giant frame backed away from the little girl and Penelo caught his face as he turned around.

He was ugly. His face looked as if it had been melted half off and he was missing his left ear. His deformed mouth opened wide and Penelo could view all the gaps where teeth were missing. A breathy rasp emitted from his mouth before he brought his hands up and clapped them together.

"Good boy," the kidnapper crooned as one would to a well-behaved dog.

Penelo glared at the bald man. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Not a pretty sight is he? Not that you'll care for much longer, mind you," he said as he crossed his arms. "I have half a mind to sell you along with the child, but I fear my employer was rather specific in his orders."

He bent over and traced a pale finger across her jaw line. Penelo jerked back and he grabbed her by her neck. She gave a strangled choke and had no choice but to look into his eyes: ice blue and devoid of warmth and emotion.

A pathetic moaning started and the man released her with a sneer.

"Now don't you worry, my boy, I'll not harm her," he soothed the agitated giant behind him. He turned back to her and smiled wickedly. "Yet," he whispered so only she could hear.

Penelo watched as he walked out of the cargo bay. She had faced monsters ten times as large and horrifying, but nothing had made her feel as terrified as the balding man with no soul. Her eyes darted back to Calia who was crying once again. The gag merely muffled the sounds and Penelo felt the tears start to well in her own eyes.

She watched as the giant of a man started to move crates around the room. He would turn to look at her after going through each box as though waiting for something before moving on to the next crate. It was hard not to feel fear as the cross-eyed giant lumbered about, but he seemed gentle enough.

Penelo was no fool though. She doubted their kidnapper would allow the man to remain if he thought there was a chance he would release them. A slapping sound echoed in the room and Calia sniffled harder. Penelo tried to give her a reassuring look, but the most she could accomplish was the tilting of her head.

The brown-haired giant turned around, his mouth open wide once again. He was holding what looked like a knife in one hand and Penelo's eyes widened. He moved towards Calia once again and Penelo felt her heart freeze in her chest.

She struggled against her bindings and no longer cared that she could feel the beginnings of a sticky liquid trail down her hands. Her muffled pleas were followed by the unstoppable flow of tears that she could no longer contain. This could not be happening.

Her visage was so impaired that when something crashed into her, she truly had no idea what it was. It wasn't until she felt a small form sob into her chest that she realized it was Calia clinging to her as though her very life depended upon it. Penelo's head tilted downwards in an effort to soothe the child as best she could.

"Heil bad," a husky voice said in a garbled whisper.

Penelo chanced to look up. The giant was kneeling before her with the knife in his hands. She gave a startled gasp as she felt the blade slice a thin line along her wrists - but more importantly, severing the ropes. Her bindings gave way and Penelo wasted no time in wrapping her arms tightly around the shaking little girl in her lap.

"Rafale?" the giant asked in a whisper, and skewed his distorted features even more as though trying to think his way through something.

Caliata stirred in Penelo's lap. "He ask can swim," she whispered shakily.

Penelo nodded and pulled the gag down from her own mouth.

The giant's features seemed to skew upwards and he looked down to Calia. "Camae rafale."

"He want us swim in water?" Caliata looked puzzled.

Penelo blinked in surprise, understanding. This man wanted them to jump into the sea from the airship. Penelo silently thanked Basch for all the lessons he insisted upon when they had rested at the Phon Coast so many years ago. Hopefully this Heil didn't think she could swim.

"Thank you," Penelo whispered as she placed a hand to the man's shoulder and offered him a grateful smile.

Caliata flung her tiny arms around the man's thick neck and kissed his cheek. The man gave the same wide-mouthed expression he had given so many times already. Penelo finally realized he was smiling.

Penelo made quick work of the bindings at her ankles with the knife and proceeded to cut off the majority of the skirt of the gown. She wanted to make sure that nothing would prevent her from trying to save Caliata.

"A meta?" Calia asked the man.

"Osl."

"Thank you Osl," Penelo said and smiled.

"Leave you alone with them for a handful of minutes and you get all soft on me," a chilling voice reprimanded.

"Heil bad," Osl muttered and stood in front of Penelo and Calia.

"Indeed I am my boy, but I have always treated you kindly. Now be a good boy," Heil crooned. "I have already promised not to hurt them, haven't I?"

"Heil bad," Osl repeated as he raised a hand above him.

Penelo watched as Heil's eyes widened in disbelief. A grinding noise began and a forceful gust of cold air blew at her back. She felt Calia's hands clutch at the remnants of the gown and Penelo placed a gentle hand to the girl's head.

A static voice came over the ship's intercom. "Captain Heil, the cargo bay doors are opening."

Heil growled and stomped towards Osl. "You giant oaf. And after all these years of catering to that simpleton mind of yours, you are going to ruin everything."

Osl took a step backwards, forcing Penelo and Calia closer to the opening bay doors.

"Captain Heil?" The intercom questioned.

"Blasted imbeciles, the lot of you!" He shouted angrily and stomped back over to the intercom by the main door, getting jostled as the ship gave a harsh jump. He shoved a fist at the intercom button. "Get this ship under control now!"

"Aye, aye captain."

Penelo felt her stomach drop out and knew it as the tell-tale sign of rapid descent. The opening doors were causing a disruption in the air flow and if the ship didn't find a steadier current, they were all going to be in serious trouble. She chanced looking over her shoulder and noticed it would only be about a minute more before the doors were open enough to jump.

Heil rounded on them once again and Osl barred his path. The bald man's temper finally got the better of him as he grabbed the nearest crate and hurled it at the giant. Osl stepped back to swat at the box. He missed and it caught him in the side of the head, instantly felling the gentle man.

Calia's grip tightened and Penelo started a silent prayer. Even if she no longer believed in the false gods of Ivalice, it helped soothe her nerves.

"You'll never survive the Naldoan," Heil said viciously, a triumphant smirk settling on his features.

Penelo glared at him. "I'd rather take my chances than hang around here."

"No one knows where you are. Not those pathetic pirates, not your Judge, not even your other pirate friend…you'll never live."

The ship lurched hard to the left and Penelo dropped to her knees in efforts to keep from flying into the wall like their kidnapper. She could feel herself being pulled backwards by the air currents and knew it was now only a matter of seconds.

"Who hired you?" Penelo demanded, knowing this might be her only chance to ever find out.

Heil bared his teeth savagely. "The great and mighty Empire," he hissed.

Penelo's eyes widened as she stood up and gathered Calia into her arms. Heil must have mistaken her surprise for the shock of betrayal.

"Apparently the House of Solidor felt you were too much of a burden on the good Judge Magister," he taunted.

Penelo smirked. "You're wrong. Larsa would never do anything to hurt me."

In a flash, she was flung from the open doors and into the rush of the open air with Calia holding on to her for dear life. Penelo chanted the only spell she had ever been able to cast under even the most stressful of circumstances and prayed it would be enough to slow them both down as they plummeted to the waters below.

It was going to be cold, it was going to be difficult with an extra body, and Penelo knew that under no circumstance was she going to lose hope this time. She hugged Calia tighter to her and whispered what little comfort she could give as the spell kicked in and began to pull upwards on their bodies.

It wasn't enough to stop their descent, but it was enough to make them splash into the water without suffering injury. The two broke the surface of the icy liquid and watched in horror as another object came hurtling towards them.

Penelo moved her arms with all her might, ignoring the stinging shock of pain that made the open wounds on her wrists pulse. Calia clung to her neck and the pair managed to get far enough away to avoid injury.

The bastard Heil had thrown Osl from the ship and a sickening crack echoed in the air around them as his body slammed onto the water's surface. Penelo viciously hoped that Vaan or Balthier would find Heil and make him suffer.

"Osl?" Calia's tiny voice panicked.

"I'm so sorry. I can't help him," Penelo said sadly.

The little girl's tears started anew, but she simply nodded her head in understanding. Penelo looked up to see the ship rock back and forth once again. She really hoped they would crash, but was strongly disappointed as she watched the ship move out of sight.

Calia's teeth began to chatter, and Penelo began to wonder if this counted as a jump out of the frying pan.


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** I give up with excuses, I have none...sorry. Well actually, I have a drove of them, but I doubt anyone wishes to read all that prattle. Suffice to say I shall write when I get the chance, but I doubt updates will ever be more frequent than once a month to once every two months. I still cannot believe how this story has grown and continues to grow. It is almost like a third child, but at least this one has far better manners...at times. I do miss you all and hopefully I have not lost all of you due to my lack of updating. I do take heart in the reviews I receive like hugs from long lost friends. I also feel a little skip in my heart every time I see, yet another, hit add to the numerous score to this story. No, you certainly do not need to leave a review if do not wish to, but know that even if you do not, I completely appreciate you taking the time to read my hard work. Thanks again to all and perhaps now I should also catch up on reading all of my subscribed fan-fictions of others. I dread that e-mail inbox... Anyway... As always, my eternal and profound gratitude to my ever patient beta BlueTrillium. I cannot express my appreciation enough for all her efforts and willingness to put up with me. For the rest of you... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

As the clouds rushed by in a steady stream of white mist, Basch found himself more fascinated with his hands. Ungloved and marred by scars that mapped his history of battles they were; yet the one he fought now would leave no visible scar. It was the worst one. To know that he failed her and that he should have been able to cling to duty as he had always done in the past.

His eyes shut in a feeble attempt to keep the pain at bay. He had suffered in the past and some regrets he still carried around to this day, but if he lost her…

"He wants to meet by way of Rabanastre." Fran informed her partner.

Balthier huffed. "Doesn't he realize that this is a rather urgent matter?"

Their banter was not a welcome interruption. His hands fisted as he clenched his teeth.

"Heil's ship left Rabanastre three hours ago," she replied emotionlessly.

Balthier cursed.

"Do you know of where he might take them?" Vafara asked.

"We do not," Fran said as she shook her head ruefully.

"Like most thieves that deal in stolen goods, you can be certain he won't stay in one place for long."

Vafara took a deep breath. "Perhaps that means he will keep them alive for trade?"

Her question was met with dead silence. No one wanted to consider the alternative and Basch felt the tiniest part of him die. His eyes opened and he stared out at the sky. It was the color of her eyes.

"We'll be docking in a half hour." Balthier informed them. "If I were you captain, I would ready myself. He has quite the temper when it comes to our girl."

Whatever fate had in store for the solemn Judge Magister was an enigma to him. His heart took turns rooting somewhere in his stomach and then settling in his throat. It would not surprise him if it simply stopped altogether from the stress. He could already feel it breaking because of his shattered oaths.

Noah's memory floated to the forefront of his vision and Basch felt shame. Four years of pretending to be a man whose entire being was nothing but to protect House Solidor and the doubts that plagued him now washed it away in an instant. Larsa's voice echoed in his head.

"_I entrust you with her safety Gabranth. Keep her from harm as we both would suffer if any befell her…"_

Guilt assailed him again. He had truly failed them both. Larsa had given him the means to abandon his duty and follow his heart, but Basch had been too honor bound to see its path. He was left with nothing now and the hollowness created chains far heavier than any that had ever bound him in reality.

* * *

The loud clanking of heavy footsteps alerted the party of four that they were no longer alone. A red-faced, blonde-haired man had stormed his way into the cockpit and lunged towards the Strahl's pilot.

Fran stepped in front of him and coolly gazed down at the livid Dalmascan.

"Fran get out of my way, I'm going to slug him," Vaan growled as he shook his fist.

"I'll have you know, I'm not the one at fault this time," the sky-pirate replied smoothly as he arranged his shirt cuffs.

Vaan's eyes narrowed at him and then he swung his head around to see Basch bowing his head shamefully.

"You?" he asked incredulously.

Vaan wasted little time in rounding on the Judge Magister. "But she was visiting Larsa!"

"And that is where our little tale begins," Balthier stated quietly.

He grabbed the ex-knight by the cape at his neck as he raised a fist. "So help me Basch if we don't find her…"

The older man did not attempt to resist, but Vaan's tirade ended abruptly as Basch looked up at him. A deep unfathomable pain was visibly etched into every feature of the ex-knight's face and his eyes were so filled with guilt that it was hard to distinguish the color. Vaan's fist dropped and his mouth turned downwards into a deep frown.

"What the hell happened?" Vaan whispered vehemently.

"Vaan, there are more important things to worry about at the present time," a feminine voice sounded from behind them all.

Vaan released Basch with a forceful shove and the man rose immediately and performed a respectful bow.

"That's hardly necessary anymore, Judge Magister," Ashe sighed.

"And what do you think you're doing, highness?" Balthier drawled questioningly.

"Joining you," she replied as she seated herself. "Vaan, sit down so we can leave."

Vaan, still accustomed to following her orders, found his seat. Fran turned and resumed her place at the navigation panel.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong with your ship?"

"Kytes and Filo got Tomaj with them. I sent them ahead to Balfonheim," he said flatly. "We need to head out to sea, quickly."

Balthier took his seat as Fran set the coordinates. "Inner or outer?"

"They weren't sure, but he docked with open bay doors so I'm sure she jumped," Vaan said and then gave a hollow laugh. "Why can't she just wait to be rescued like a normal girl?"

Fran's lips twitched into a tiny smirk, but no one bothered to answer. The Strahl took to the skies in record time.

"So is anyone gonna tell me what's really going on?" Vaan asked.

Basch remained silent as he cradled his head in his hands.

"It seems Penelo found herself mixed up in the political affairs of the great and noble Archadian Empire," Balthier said in a deadly calm.

Vaan scoffed. "Larsa wouldn't hurt Penelo."

"I make no wager on a man who bestows deadly gifts without warning. She now wears the blasted Solidor crest about her neck."

Ashe hummed in response as she set her gaze on the broken Judge Magister. "Perhaps he had other reasons at heart."

"If he did, even Penelo wasn't aware of them," Balthier said as he flipped a switch on the control panel and turned around to face her. He looked at Basch, sighed, and shook his head.

"Yeah, well I just want her back safe," Vaan stated, and then blinked as though coming out of a daze. "Who are you?" he directed to Vafara.

"This is the Lady Margrace," Balthier said suavely. "Another little dilemma in the making."

"I am the Lady Vafara Rin Margrace," she answered quietly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ashelia Dalmasca and Sir Vaan."

Vaan snorted. "I'm no sir. Just Vaan is fine. Why are you here?"

"I believe she is to marry Larsa," Ashe supplied with a gentle smile.

Vafara nodded and dropped her gaze. "This Heil has my sister as well."

Vaan's eyes narrowed. "Heil's got a lot to answer for."

"He will not live to speak of anything." Basch's deep graveled voice ground out each syllable in a snarl.

It was the first Basch had spoken and the words were laced so heavily with hate and loathing that no one dared refute him.


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**A/N: **I can not express my sincerest apologies for letting this sit so long untouched. I thank everyone who never gave up on me and for all the newcomers to this story. It has never ceased to amaze me how many people follow this story. Though I cannot promise you timely updates, I can reassure you that I will finish this tale. Thank you again, dear readers, for having faith in me. I hope to not let you down. (Fair warning, this has not been beta'd...for the moment.)

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

To her credit, the Strahl had to be one of the fastest airships in the sky that day, perhaps even that year. Her captain never faltered once in ensuring her passage through the air was smooth and graceful. Her navigator had set coordinates without fail, perfect and unerring. For hours, in perfect concert, ship, captain, and navigator outperformed them all. Yet, it wasn't enough.

The Naldoan was vast. All of them knew this going in, but when it came to Penelo, there was always a hope. However, as the sun slowly faded to nothing and the night gave way to the dawn once again, their hope started to falter. It wasn't until they found the mauled remnants of a body floating in the Outer parts that they dared to think the unthinkable. Hope had abandoned them.

"So now what?" Vaan choked out in a whisper.

Balthier took a long breath and sighed. "We head to Balfonheim."

Fran's face contorted in a semblance of pain as her fingers gracefully passed over the controls to set their course.

* * *

Larsa stood looking out over the city from a balcony in his private quarters. He had many such vantages to choose from, but this one was the only that faced to the south.

He felt helpless. The only protection he could have offered her, he gave. It failed. He failed. Somehow, he had completely overlooked that the crest could have put her in more danger. His hands balled to fists and he slammed them down on the marble. He had fought so hard to sue for peace and to save his empire from further war. Where was the triumph of this farce if it only managed to lose the one true reason he stayed true to his course.

Penelo was such a reason. She gave him hope that he wasn't mad to still cling to those dreams he started to fulfill as a young boy of twelve. She had clung to those same hopes.

Larsa closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. His face was stone and impassionate. He had already spent his tears for the moment. He drew his thoughts away from the girl whom he had cared so dearly for and focused exclusively on the matter that now required his full attention.

He knew Vasren was at the root of all this. He had no proof, but he would do everything within his power to make the man pay.

His blue eyes shot opened and narrowed. If his power as emperor weren't enough, he would find another way. Some crimes must never go unpunished, regardless of the cost.

* * *

"Vaan! Did you…" Tomaj's voice trailed off as he rushed up to the despondent party disembarking the Strahl.

"Vaan?" The hesitant voice of Kytes asked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Filo rounded on him, fury etched on her face. "But you said she'd be fine! You said, you said…"

"I said I was sorry!" he roared.

The feisty brunette balled her fists and attempted to hold back her tears as she turned and ran from him.

"Filo wait!" Vaan called as he started to go after her.

Ashe put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Kytes sniffled. "I'll go get her."

Vaan watched the sixteen-year-old boy go after his best friend. They were so much like how he and Penelo had been. One was always rushing into trouble and flying off the handle, the other calm and nurturing.

Vaan ran a hand down over his face. "Did Heil have a little girl with him, Tomaj?"

The barkeep shook his head. "No one. We did overhear some of the crew saying he threw a shipmate overboard."

"Him we found," Balthier muttered darkly.

The clang of steel to stone startled Tomaj and he took a step backwards as Basch came forward in full armor.

"Is Heil still in port?"

Tomaj gulped and shook his head as he stared wide-eyed at the helmed man.

"Do you know which port he means to dock next?"

"No," Tomaj squeaked and then coughed. He started again. "But we saw that he…"

A loud voice sounded from the ports overcom announcing the departure of bay seven.

"Dammit Filo!" Vaan cursed.

"Vaan," Ashe chastised.

"She's stealing my ship!" he rounded.

"And headed where precisely?" Balthier demanded of the barkeep.

"Rabanastre," Tomaj said, fidgeting with the bands at his wrist. "It's the direction we saw Heil's ship leave."

"Then we best make it there first," Balthier said and turned to once again board the Strahl.

* * *

The Strahl was more tomb than airship as they raced towards Rabanastre. Basch could see the gazes stray back to him from time to time, but no one spoke.

It was easy to hide his pain with his mask back in place. If only he could hide it from himself; that would make this easier to swallow.

Again, he had dared to claim something as his own and again it had been ripped away from him. Savagely. Yet, homelands and allegiances could always be started anew. There would be no more Penelo.

Basch focused on breathing, inhaling and exhaling. He listened to the sounds of muffled sniffling. All of them were trying their hardest to postpone their grief. Grief clouded judgment and all of their wits would need to be about them to track down Heil. And Basch would track down Heil. The man had just ripped out Basch's very heart and soul; he was inclined to repay the favor full circle.

* * *

Though the rest of Archades slept on, Larsa's residence was abuzz with emissaries, secretaries, judges, pages, and every other wake of life that could bring him information. Papers were strewn from one end of his personal office to the other. Crumpled documents littered the desktop and were overflowing from the waste bin.

The young emperor's hands were a flurry of activity as his tired eyes scanned each and every piece of paper around him. Hundreds upon thousands of documents and all he needed was one. One simple flaw; a paltry mistake, anything to tie Vasren to Penelo's…

"All of you leave, now." He commanded harshly.

Larsa fixed the door behind them. He was alone now as the first strands of pink touched the sky. He turned back to his office and strode with a furious purpose.

Fistfuls of parchment became confetti and charters were thrown to the walls in his frustration. Hours upon hours he had spent pouring over the man's entire life and nothing. He could find nothing.

A strangled sob escaped, followed closely by another. Exhaustion and grief swiftly brought Larsa to his knees. His body shook and he no longer tried to stop the flood of tears streaming down his face.

The pain of his heart was akin to loss, but it was so much more. Never had he felt more helpless, more unsure of himself, more alone. He remembered little of his mother's and two eldest brothers' deaths, his father affected him, but not nearly as much as his hand in destroying his own brother had. All of these deaths could be considered trivial compared to the loss of a girl who took blind trust and faith and used it as her shield. He had failed her, miserably.

Through his blurry haze, he saw the one piece of paper he had hoped to bury and forget about for the rest of his life.

_Dalmascan girl lost at sea—presumed dead._

Larsa knew whom the paper was meant, but he did not know if it had been intercepted or if it was meant for him to read. He no longer cared. If it was war the senate wanted, he would give it to them. He would bring them to their knees; all of them who dared to plot, dreamed of conspiring against him to this end. Their scheming had cost him Penelo and none of their pathetic lives combined could repay such a debt.


End file.
